A Thousand Years
by beautifulending21
Summary: A princess with no memory of her past life, finds her family again. But forgot to tell her twin sister. Aria Summers nee Swan, must uproot her life, and start anew, only for True Love to find her... in the form of a pirate. Starts end of Season 1 and follows storyline to mid Season 4. Killian/OC, Emma/Neal, SnowCharming, and OutlawQueen. AU in some aspects.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Just Aria and the chaos I create.

 _ **A/N:** _ Hello fellow Fanfictioners and OUAT lovers. I branched off on this story arc awhile ago and decided it was time to post. The lovely Aria Summers nee Swan, will be portrayed by Amber Heard. And I hope that you guys like the start al least. It begins at the final episode for Season 1, just after the curse had lifted and Emma finds her parents. Enjoy!

* * *

"Emma," Mary Margaret asked, after they hugged their daughter.

"Yeah?" She asked, nervous for the rest of her mother's question.

"Where is your sister?" She said, lip quivering. Emma's face paled in realization, "Oh shit."

"Where is she?" Mary Margaret asked again.

"Uh, she kind of took off a couple years ago. She doesn't really keep in touch, but I kept tabs on her. She's in Boston still. She's the reason I moved there, to keep an eye on her."

"What aren't you telling us Emma?" David asked, sensing there was something she was holding back.

"She's… she's kind of messed up. She's had an even rougher go of it than I did in foster care. She bounced from foster homes faster than I did. She's… so much colder than I ever was. She lost, just about everything, last year." She explained, before taking out her phone.

"I'm gonna ask her to join us." She gulped, hoping she would catch her at a good time.

"I'm alive. Can I go back to my life now?" The female voice answered in a bored tone.

"It's been five years Ari. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me in Maine? I'd really like to talk to you."

"What the hell are you doing in Maine? Some idiot you're chasing right?"

"I took a job, as Sheriff, and I was wondering if you'd like to come stay for awhile. Town's got a couple spots that could use some of your brand of entertainment."

"What's got you settling down?"

"You remember when I asked you to come pick me up from Phoenix?"

"Why are you answering my question with more questions? Of course I remember."

"I had been pregnant when I was serving my time. I gave the baby up for adoption, but the boy, found me about 2 months ago."

"And you've decided to be in his life. That's great for you Emma, but I have to go."

"You don't get it. I found something even better in this town than just being with the kid I abandoned. I found a family here and I want my sister here too." She explained, hoping that the silence on the other end would break.

"I can't stay forever."

"You just may."

"I'll be there in 2 days. It gives me some time to at least pack and give notice. You got a couch for me?"

"Even better, a room with an actual bed. The town is called Storybrooke," She said, making her sister laugh.

"Cool. Say hi to my nephew for me." Aria said before hanging up.

"She's on her way," Emma smiled nervously at her parents.

The truth was, Aria had a three year old just waking up from a nap in the other room. Sighing, she went to pick up her daughter and smiled.

"Time for you to meet Auntie Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own ABC, Once Upon time or any of its characters. Just Aria and the chaos I create.

* * *

"What on earth kind of place is this?" I said to myself as I drove into town. The drive from Boston was long, and annoying because Emma chose the one place that Google maps can't find. It was quaint, and welcoming. Two things that irked me.

"Sherriff's station, Sherriff's station…" I mumbled to myself as I drove slowly down the main street. A pawnshop to my left and a closed down library under a clock tower a little ways down the road and after that I saw a building with a cruiser parked in front of it. A small whimper was made from her daughter's car seat in the back and I smiled in the rear view mirror.

"Are you awake sleepyhead?"

"Momma," She said, pointing out the window to the clock tower as I parked.

"That's a clock. Tick tock." I said, unbuckling myself and getting out to unbuckle Amaya's car seat. She climbed out and looked around shyly. The furry spotted monster in the back of the car was excited to get out and smell all the new grass, relieving herself on the lawn of the Sheriff's station. I picked it up with a spare baggie I had and tossed it as Amaya stood next to her, patting her back.

"Good Purdy!" She exclaimed.

"Come with me little love," I said as I took her hand and shut the door. I clipped Purdy's leash on her, and held it firmly in hand. Looking at my dog still hurt.

We walked up to the building and I picked Amaya up to carry her inside, walking towards the offices at the end of the hall.

"Emma?" I called, as the hall opened into a room with desks and two large cells.

"She's not here right now. Can I help-" A man started to say but stopped when he looked up at me.

"I'm looking for my sister, Emma. Do you know when she'll be back?" I said as Amaya waved at the man. He gave a small smile and waved back, still a little dazed looking.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm David. I'm the deputy around here."

"I'm Aria, and this is my daughter Amaya."

"Gramps, I found the-" A boy of about 11 came around the corner and stopped looking very happy for a second at my face and then confused.

"Oh, I thought you were my mom," He smiled before going to sit at one of the desks, looking to be doing his homework.

"I'm sorry, did he call you Gramps?" I asked a little confused.

"Ah, Henry, since your mother isn't here, I should probably introduce you to your Aunt. This is Aria, Emma's twin sister."

"She likes to remind me that she's the oldest." I joked, still not at ease with the way they were looking at me.

"Who's that?" The boy, Henry, asked pointing to my daughter

"'maya!" Amaya said proudly, hitting her chest with her palm several times.

"This is your cousin, Amaya." I smiled, noticing the similarities Henry held to Emma.

"It's nice to meet you Henry," I said softly, giving him a small smile. I didn't want to be rude to him, after all, he was my nephew.

"It's nice to meet you too! My Mom told me so much about you. Did you know my Dad?"

"No, I heard about him though after your mom's time in Phoenix. He's really high on my list of people I'd like to beat up," I laughed. Henry's face contorted in confusion.

"I thought he was a hero? He was a firefighter. Why would you want to beat him up?" He asked, as I sat down. My blood ran cold. She lied to him. To her own flesh and blood.

"Apparently I'm not the only one she lies too," I mumbled to myself.

"Listen kid," She said, and he smiled, "That's what Emma calls me."

"She has a very good reason for telling you the firefighting story. She probably thought it would be easier to use that because it wasn't made up on the spot."

"How do you know?" David asked, leaning against a desk with his arms crossed.

"Because that is what happened to Amaya's father, just over a year ago." I said, looking down at my little angel.

"So, what happened to my Dad then?"

"He and your mother were like Bonnie and Clyde for awhile. But he betrayed her, making her take the blame for a crime he committed. That's how she ended up in jail. He high tailed it out of the country, and let her take the fall. She loved him, and it broke her. I don't blame her for trying to shield you from that hurt. But I draw the line at lying to children."

"So my father was a bad man?" He asked.

"Not a bad man. He was rough around the edges, and put your mother through a lot. But I don't believe he was evil."

"I'm sorry about your Dad Henry," David said rubbing the little boy's back.

"And I'm sorry about Amaya's Dad." Henry said, looking up at me.

"I loved him, but at least Amaya will grow up with stories of her Dad's days battling the fires of Boston, and his faithful Dalmatian, Purdy. His whole Firehouse chipped in for our move down here. Now, where do you find a realtor's office around here?" I asked David.

"Down the block actually." He smiled. I noticed his eyes, and said, "Are you by any chance the family Emma mentioned?"

"Yes, but not in the way you'd think. I'll let her explain it when she gets back," He said sheepishly.

"Okay…" I said, as I got up with Amaya.

"I'm gonna go see what availabilities you have around town. Emma and I butt heads a lot, so we should never live under the same roof."

"Can I come?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Um, you should probably finish your homework Henry," David said, at my look of hesitation.

"Okay. And then we begin Operation Believer," Henry stage whispered

"I'm missing something," I guessed.

"A very big something and Emma will explain it when she and my wife get back." He said as I picked up my purse.

"Okay. How long will they be gone?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"We don't know." Henry said sadly.

"I'm really confused now."

"They are out of town right now. Something with a case and my wife chose to accompany her." He said, struggling to find the right words.

"She asks me to come and doesn't even tell me she won't be here. Great," I sighed, before I gestured for Henry to follow me.

"Do you have keys for your mom's place? I can watch you while she's gone."

"Actually, David is watching me at my Mom's place. But you can stay with us until you find a place." Henry said as he got his coat on.

"I think that's what your mom was thinking too," I said, as I helped him shrug on his backpack.

"I'll be by the apartment in an hour or two." David said, giving a wave goodbye.

* * *

"I still think the blue one is nicer," Henry said as we walked into the Ice Cream shop.

"It was nicer. It had a big yard for Purdy too. I think you made my choice for me Henry," I smiled at my nephew. He showed me the kinds of ice cream he liked and I looked up to order.

"Two rocky road cones please," I said, and added, "And a small scoop in a bowl for the little one."

The blonde lady smiled and said, "On the house. Henry's my favorite customer. Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you," I said as she handed over the cones, and I gave Henry his. Amaya was waiting patiently by my side for her little bit of Ice Cream. We sat at a table, where I could see Purdy still tied up to the post I left her at.

"Archie's got a Dalmatian too. He's named Pongo."

"Huh, maybe they are meant to fall in love and have 101 puppies," I joked, and Amaya looked thrilled at the idea.

"Puppies!" She squealed.

"Not right now love. A few more years though, when you can take care of them." I smiled, wiping her mouth off.

"When do you think you'll buy it?" Henry asked, meaning the house.

"I was thinking I'll give it a few days at Emma's and then get started on the purchase. All my stuff is coming down in a week anyways." I sighed.

"So, did you and my mom ever have the same foster families?"

"No, Emma was more fortunate in her families. I got the ones that were… well more like Annie. The orphanage part, I mean. They only had the kids as a source of income and made us do everything. It's how I learned to cook." I said, as Amaya finished off her bowl. She gestured for more, but I shook my head saying, "We are having dinner soon. If you eat all your dinner, you can have a little bit more."

"So, have you tried looking for your parents?"

"I gave up that search 20 years ago. I knew it was futile, and that wherever they were, they weren't together. I knew more about myself than I did about them, so it was easier for me to accept. Emma still secretly holds out for the fact that they are out there. Every year on her birthday, she wishes to not be alone anymore." I explained.

"And what do you wish for?"

"I wish for Ice Cream cake," I said seriously.

"You don't wish for your parents, even a little bit?"

"Henry. I know how important it must have been for you, finding your mom. But my life hasn't been defined by my wishes. It's been defined by how I accept things and move on. Your mom described me to you, didn't she?"

"She said sometimes you acted like a Vulcan, from Star Trek."

"Yeah, I do. I know how emotions can blind a person, so I chose not to be emotional over something I couldn't control or change."

"Oh." He said, looking sad.

"Don't get me wrong Henry. I love my sister, and my daughter, and I'm already starting to love you. But I stopped searching for my parents a long time ago."

"I actually know who they are though." He sighed.

"Oh?" I chuckled, "Who are they?"

"It's easier if I show you," He said taking a book out of his backpack.

"This book is all true, and everyone in town knows who they were back there."

"Back where?" I whispered.

"In the Enchanted Forest." He said opening the book to the very last pages. I was confused when I saw the picture of two babies in white blankets. One with purple edging and the other with yellow. On the blankets were two names.

Emma and Aria.

"Wow," I whispered to myself, thinking about the baby blanket I had repurposed for Amaya, sitting in the car.

"This was right before your parents sent you through the wardrobe to this land. There was a curse that the Evil Queen placed on the land, that took away all of the happy endings. It brought everyone here, took their memories and gave them new lives, where the only one that got a happy ending was the Evil Queen."

"And who is this Evil Queen?" I asked, trying to turn the page.

"My adoptive mother, Regina."

"And how come everyone remembers all of the sudden?"

"Because my Mom broke the curse. My adoptive mom gave her an apple turnover with a poisoned apple, and I got put under the sleeping curse because I ate it instead of Emma, to prove to her that magic and the curse exists. True Love Kiss broke the curse."

"So where is Emma now?" I asked, confused.

"She and your mom fell through a portal. It took them back to the Enchanted Forest, and we are trying to get them back."

"How about we stop eating ice cream? You sound like you get hyperactive on sugar.," I said, really wanting this to end.

"You don't understand, you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You're the unexpected Saviour. Emma broke the curse, and I think you're meant to help her."

"Kid, I'm no savior. I should get Amaya home before she crashes. She didn't have a long enough nap in the car."

"At least read it," He made me promise.

"Okay, we'll read it together at Emma's place." I said, sighing in defeat.

"Can't wait to see the look on Emma's face when she realizes you believe too." He smiled.

"Okay, so I have a question. Why aren't you with your adoptive Mom?" I asked, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

"The whole town, kinda wants to hurt her. You know, for transporting them to another world, taking their memories, and then the Wraith that destroyed town. But that was all on Gold."

"Gold?"

"Rumplestilskin. He brought magic to Storybrooke. Actually, he can get you to believe," Henry said excitedly.

"Henry, slow down," I said as I picked up Amaya and followed him out of the store.

"Mr. Gold," Henry said to a man walking down the street with a young woman around my age.

"Young Henry, what can I do for you?"

"This is my Aunt Aria," He said introducing me.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it with a smile, saying, "You are a little late to the party."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, before he waved his hand over my forehead. I was hit with a wall of memories, flooding back into my brain and finding their homes throughout my lifetime collection. One stood out from the crowd, of a David placing us in a cupboard and saying, "Find us."

"What the hell?" I asked, holding my head. Amaya patted my cheek and I hushed her murmurs.

"Where… where's my father?" I ask the man that gave me back my memories.

"Aria?" I heard behind Gold.

"And that is the end of my favors. Enjoy your retrieved memories Ms. Swan."

"It's…Thank you?" I said, as David… my Dad moved closer. Mr. Gold and the young woman walked away, and I looked up at my father.

"You gave us up, to protect us." I said, as he looked to be struggling to find the words.

"We wanted to be selfish, we wanted to keep you both with us, but we knew we had to give you your best chance."

"I get it. Emma doesn't, I know that for fact. I'm a little more forgiving than she is." I said, with a small smile. He smiled wide, tears in his eyes as he asked, "Can I hug my daughter, and my grand-daughter?"

I didn't respond, except to hug him tightly, as he cradled my head.

"Even if I wasn't aware of the last 28 years, I still missed you so much. I will never let you go now." He said as I cried softly into his shoulder.

"This is a lot to take in, in one day," I said as we released each other.

"I'm sure it is. I'll cook dinner tonight. Does Amaya have any allergies?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Nope, She'll eat just about anything. She just hates onions." I chuckled, tucking Henry into my side after giving him Purdy's leash to hold.

"Well, no French Onion soup then."

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Dav-Dad was put under a sleeping curse in order to talk to Mary-Mom. God, this was gonna take some getting used to.

"Henry, time for school!" I yelled up to the loft.

"I'm ready!" He said, rushing down the stairs.

"Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yup," He smiled, as Amaya and Purdy played on the front rug.

"Okay, munchkins. Time to go," I said as we walked out the door and towards the school.

"So, without the whole magic, fairytale thing, how are you liking Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

"It's a good place to get back on my feet and start over." I said truthfully, "Plus I have somewhere I have to go once I drop you off at school."

"You're going to buy the house!" He said excited.

"Yes I am. Now, listen to your teachers, and pay attention. You still need to graduate mister."

"Yes Auntie," He sassed.

"Go, be good," I smiled, shooing him off. Once I saw him running into the school, I turned to make my way down the street to Granny's Diner.

"You are new," a voice said. I turned and saw a man wearing a long black coat, with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I am. I'm Aria, Emma's twin." I said, politely as Purdy sat down patiently.

"Jefferson," He said, smiling at me flirtatiously.

"And who is this darling little girl?" He asked.

"My daughter, Amaya." I said, as Amaya smiled shyly at him.

"I bet you like rabbits?" He asked, pulling a small stuffed rabbit from his pocket.

"Are you a magician as well?" I smirked, as Amaya greedily took the stuffie.

"No, Grace, my daughter, she likes rabbits. I like to surprise her every once and a while with a new one."

"Then please, give it to your daughter," I said, moving to take it from Amaya.

"No, I insist. Every little girl needs a stuffed friend," He said, smiling and nodding farewell. I shook my head slightly and kept walking towards Granny's.

"Can I have…"

"Hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon," Ruby, the waitress at Granny's smiled as I walked up to the counter.

"Yikes, am I an open book or something?" I joked.

"You, Emma and Henry get the same thing every time." She laughed.

"How about a small glass of milk for Amaya."

"Absolutely. There's an open booth by the window," She smiled as I looked to where she was gesturing.

I sat down and sighed as Amaya wriggled on the seat.

"Little love, if you settle down, we can have some breakfast." I coaxed her.

"Amaya," Ruby said sweetly, setting down the milk in a small glass.

"What do you say to Ruby?" I asked her and Amaya smiled up at her, blowing a kiss.

"Words, little love." I said softly and she said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome Princess Amaya," Ruby said with a curtsey.

"What's on special today?" I asked Ruby.

"Well other than Granny's lasagna at lunchtime, we have pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast."

"We'll split that then," I smiled and Ruby went to go ring up our order. I sighed, as I thought about the rest of my day.

"We get to buy our house today," I said to my daughter, excitedly. She looked up in excitement as I showed her the picture. I cut up her pancakes for her when Ruby dropped our food off at our table, and cut up some of the bacon for her too. I finished my hot chocolate quickly, knowing we had to be at the relator's office soon.

"Thanks Ruby," I said as I dropped money on the table as I gathered Amaya up, into my arms. The Relator was quick about the sale, as no one had claimed it when the Curse first happened. It was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to start my life here. I was secretly very glad to have found my parents, or at least one of them. If Gold hadn't given me back the ability to believe, I would never have thought any of what Henry told me to be true.

When I had picked Henry up from school, a woman with dark hair was with him.

"Hello, are you Regina?" I asked, noticing the similarities from the book.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked, confused.

"I'm Aria, Emma's twin."

"The other Swan. I was only aware of one Savior." She said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm not the savior, I'm just Emma's sister. Henry, do you want to go sit with Grandpa today?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed, taking Purdy's leash from my hands.

"May I join you?" She asked with a polite smile.

"You don't seem as bad as everyone's making you out to be," I said, smiling back at her.

"I'm working on being better, for Henry."

"Just remember, nobody is perfect." I offered, as Amaya held my hand at my side. I looked down at Regina's gasp of surprise and saw she had taken a hold of Regina's fingers.

"Amaya, can you say 'Hi'?"

"Hi," She smiled cheekily up at Regina.

"Hello," Regina smiled back warmly.

"She trusts you, meaning I can trust you." I said, as Henry stopped in front of the Pawnshop where my father was under the Sleeping Curse.

"Well, we have to tie Purdy up outside," I said to Henry as he moved to go inside.

"Oh, right," He said as Purdy sat at the fire hydrant. I tied her up, wiping away a quick tear and smiling at Amaya. She was petting Purdy and saying, "Good Purdy."

"Let's go see Grandpa," I said to Henry as we all entered Gold's shop.

"Ms. Swan."

"It's actually… never mind," I said, putting the thought to the back of my mind.

"We are just waiting on your father to wake up. True love's kiss may work in the burning room, but we don't think it did." Gold said as Henry ran to the backroom.

"Okay, so we wait until Emma and my mom are back."

"We aren't so sure that's gonna happen either."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"We have to assume that Cora will make her way through the portal, not your family."

"You're logic is sound, but you forgot one very important thing." I said, picking up my daughter.

"My family has always found each other. How will it look to Henry if we all just gave up? Hope is going to be our guide right now, because you can be damned sure I'm not giving up on my family." I said, before I moved back to the room where my father was laid. I knelt beside him and whispered, "Come back to us."

Pressing my lips to his temple, I felt something happen.

"Snow?" He gasped before looking up at me.

"Aria," He smiled happily.

"Daddy," I smiled, as Amaya reached to hug David.

"Well, do you think we can go home now?" He chuckled.

"I hope so. I was going to order us something from Granny's for dinner. You're probably starving."

"I am," he smiled, sitting up.

"Well, now we know that True Love's Kiss works between family members." Gold said, as Henry hugged David.

"He's my father. No matter what age, I will always love him."

"I believe we need to go meet them at the portal," David said to Gold.

"Did they get your message?"

"Yes, they are going to Lake Nostos."

"The Well," Gold said, nodding.

"I can't imagine its gonna be an easy victory. But they know about the squid ink in your cell."

"They'll come through," Henry smiled.

"They will," I said, tucking him into my side.

* * *

As we watched the light shine from the Well, Henry was antsy. He knew it would be Emma and my mother, but somewhere in my heart, I wasn't sure it would be that easy.

"Should we throw them a rope?" Ruby asked from beside David.

"Uh, nevermind," Ruby said as a hand shot out to grip the ledge of the Well.

"MOM!" Henry yelled, as Emma's form climbed overtop the Well. A dark haired woman following her.

"Henry!" Emma yelled, as Purdy barked beside me.

"How are you awake?" The woman said to David, moving to kiss him sweetly, as he held her against his chest.

"Our daughter," He said and she turned to look up at me. My eyes never strayed from hers, and it seemed like we were both starting to cry. She walked towards me slowly and I moved Amaya to my other hip.

"I'm Mary Margaret, I mean Snow. I'm your mother," She said, still looking to be memorizing me.

"You are more beautiful than imagined you'd be," She said softly, holding my cheek in her hand. I smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you too," She said, hugging me close. Emma smiled from beside the Well with Henry, and made a face at Amaya for giggles.

"And who is this?" She asked, smiling at the little girl in my arms.

"This is your granddaughter, Amaya."

"Emma mentioned you were married, but she never mentioned you had a daughter." She said, smiling but still confused.

"Emma didn't know about her. She's a well kept secret of mine."

"I knew, I just knew you'd tell me when you were ready," Emma said, coming up to hug me tightly.

"So does anyone have any dinner suggestions?"

"Not Chimera," My mother and Emma said at the same time.

"Granny's, on me!" Ruby said as she hugged Snow.

"Gold, Regina, they have a bean."

"I thought there were no more beans."

"It's dead, but they were at Lake Nostos. We have to assume they figure that out, that the bean can be brought back to what it once was." Mary Margaret said.

"We should then assume they are already here." David said.

"Okay, so my mother is on her way."

"Not just Cora. Hook is with her." Emma said looking at Gold.

"Then I have the perfect plan." Gold said, smirking.

"For now, we should just have dinner and wind down."

"Good thinking." I said, smiling at Regina.

"Okay, Gold. You have your plan, we won't get in your way."

"When we went back to the camp Cora was using as cover, we found this." Mary Margaret said, taking something out of her bag.

"Ugh, what is that?" I asked as I looked at the black glowing mass in my mother's hands.

"My mother's heart." Regina said.

"Why not put it back in and see if she still holds love for you in her heart?" Mary Margaret said hopefully.

"I won't risk the chance she doesn't. I'll hold onto it." Regina said, waving her hand over it. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and Amaya squealed in delight.

"Magic!" She said, smiling up at Regina.

"That's right Amaya," Emma said, coming to take Amaya from my arms, to hold her for the first time.

"This is Auntie Emma," I said as we walked back through the woods.

"Emma!" She said, hugging my sister's neck tightly.

"Ohh, You're strong for a little girl," she laughed. As we all ate at Granny's that evening, Regina sat on the opposite side of Henry than Emma and I was at the end to the table with Amaya in a highchair. She and her grandmother had their cuddles during dinner and she was crashing hard as dessert came to the table.

"I'm gonna get her to bed," I said, as Amaya tried fighting the wave of sleep to stay up with everyone.

"Mom, Aunt Aria got this awesome house, just around the corner from the apartment." Henry said as I took out the listing to show them the photo.

"We'll come help set you up," Mary Margaret said, excited.

"Thank you," I said, as Ruby gave me a key to a room for the night.

"No need Red, I've got plenty of spare rooms. Aria can stay with me," Regina offered.

"That's so kind of you Regina. I wouldn't want to impose," I said, as my parents looked shocked at Regina's offer.

"I insist." She said and I knew it wasn't because of Henry that she was asking so publicly.

"I would love that. The apartment's going to be a bit crowded anyways." I laughed as Regina got out of the booth to give me the extra key on her key ring.

"It's the big white one down the road," She explained, and I nodded as I gathered my things.

"I'll just quickly grab a couple of Amaya's things from the apartment." I said as I walked out. Purdy was waiting patiently, and I figured I would leave her with Emma and Henry tonight. I don't know how Regina would feel about a dog. Amaya had already fallen asleep on my shoulder and I sighed as I realized I would have to at least put her in the car.

"You'll sleep and I will get your things," I said quietly, as I locked the car. I was able to locate everything quickly, but not so able to carry it all down by myself.

"Do you need help Miss?" A voice called and I barely looked up before what I had in my arms dropped to the ground. Groaning, and sinking to my knees on the pavement, I started picking things up again.

"No, I'm just loading the car up." I said as I started putting things in any free bag I had. Looking up as a hand moved to grab Amaya's new rabbit, I saw the man that asked if I needed help.

"Who were you back in our land?" I asked jokingly.

"Sheriff George of Nottingham," he chuckled, handing me back the rabbit. He picked up Amaya's playpen as I opened the trunk of the car.

"Well, thank you." I said, looking at his face again.

"A child. Well there goes my idea of asking you out for a drink," He said suavely. I wanted to roll my eyes at his attempt at flirting.

"A widow, buddy. You just had to pick the widow, with a Taser," I said, as he kept advancing towards me.

"I don't know what that is, but even widows need a little company."

"Back off, before I put you on the ground." I snarled as I closed the trunk.

"I doubt you could, love," He said, that accent making him sound full of himself. As I moved to grab the Taser in my purse, a flash of metal came at the man's throat.

"The lady said to back away." A menacing voice said, as whoever it was, held the sword to the former Sheriff's neck.

"Okay, I got it." He said before the sword was moved from his neck and the little bitch ran away as fast as he could.

"Thanks," I said, looking up to see a handsome man dressed in black leather from head to toe. It wasn't until I saw his blue eyes that I felt the need to smile softly.

"When a lady says no, the answer should never be misinterpreted." He said, before sheathing his sword. I noticed the hook he had for a hand and said, "Killian Jones, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"My sister, Emma. She told us about you tonight. And might I say that you're not going to win your fight against the Dark One easily."

"You know my quest too. What else has your sister said about me, love?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"That you weren't her kind of guy." I smirked, before moving to get in the car.

"What about yours love?" He asked, a more genuine smile appearing.

"If I wasn't still in love with my late husband, and you didn't try to proposition me right after another guy got the wrong idea, maybe. And as I said to the last guy, I have a daughter that I put first in my life. You've got to deal with your anger and resentment before your going to be ready for anything other than a one night stand." I said, closing the door and turning on the car. Sighing, I pulled out into the street, only to remember something.

" _You can't hold onto me forever," He had said as I hugged him goodbye._

" _I'm gonna try," I laughed, as he kissed my forehead._

" _You need to let go of me eventually. I may not make it home one day, and you will need to move on."_

" _How long after?" I said, jokingly._

" _Grieve me for six months and then find look for love again. If I wasn't already married to you, I would be so jealous of all the men that get to meet you for the first time."_

" _I'm never going to stop loving you." I said seriously._

" _You don't need to stop loving me. You just need to learn to love someone else." He said, before the signal sounded for him to load up into the truck._

" _Let's go boys!" He yelled, grabbing his helmet. He kissed me quick and ran off to suit up. I heard the announcement about a 10-39 fire at a high-rise on VFW Parkway._

 _Later that night, I would answer the door. The Chief would tell me that my husband was dead._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ A little more Hook? Of course I would! I'm giving out two chapters today :) Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once upon a Time, ABC or any of this characters. Just Aria and Amaya and the chaos I create.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of Amaya. I bolted up in bed to find she was awake and smiling at me.

"Momma!" She said, trying to climb out of her playpen. Even though she was three, I kept her in a crib, to ensure she didn't sneak around the house in the middle of the night.

"Good morning little love," I said, stretching, and moving to get dressed.

"Momma, where Purdy?" Amaya asked, as I dressed her. She was looking under the bed for our dog and I smiled.

"Purdy is with Auntie Emma and your cousin Henry." I explained as we walked down the stairs. I heard Regina moving around in the kitchen and I kept talking to Amaya.

"We are moving into our new house today and Regina let us stay here last night. Auntie Emma didn't have enough beds for us. Can you say thank you to Miss Regina?"

"Thank you!" She beamed as I sat down at the island with her on my knee.

"You are welcome Miss Amaya," Regina smiled, setting down a plate in front of her, and then grabbing me a larger one.

"I still have the feeling that you and I will be good friends," I said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"I would like that. I haven't had… friends before." She admitted.

"Then I would be honored to be your first." I smiled, sipping the hot beverage.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay the night." I said again, as I helped her wash up the breakfast dishes.

"I hope you didn't feel awkward. I want to make up for what I've done, and this seemed like a good place to start."

"I have a feeling like you'd do a lot more than simply offer your home. You've been through so much Regina, and I know what it's like to lose the man you loved. Though I don't know how it feels to be used the way you were by your mother, or to feel trapped, I can empathize with you to at least one degree. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here."

"I would like that," She said, as Amaya ran around the kitchen island. We laughed as she kept making silly sounds and talking to herself.

"Can't you sit still for one minute missy?" I said teasingly as I scooped her up and pressed kisses to her face. A doorbell rang the next second and Regina went to go answer it.

"Aria, you bought the blue one on the corner? It's beautiful," My mother said hugging me, and then asking for Amaya.

"It's kind of like the house I always imagined I'd live in one day," I admitted as Emma, Henry and David came to join us in the kitchen.

"I'd like to get things set up in the house first. Which room will be Amaya's and which room I'd prefer the family room to be. I just really need my kitchen organized before everything else gets done," I explained.

"Priorities," Emma chuckled, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Is there anything you need? Do you have enough chairs? What about sheets?"

"Mom, calm down. I've got everything I need in Boston. I entrusted the wives of the Fire House to help pack me up, and they did. I trust that everything will be here today."

"Fire House? You never mentioned…" My mom asked Emma, and I finished, "The fake story she told Henry was actually about my husband. We married 4 years ago, and had Amaya a year later. He died… well, a year today."

"Didn't Emma find you when that happened?"

"I went underground for a bit. I was grieving, a lot, and seeing Emma would mean having to explain why my heart felt like it had been ripped out. She wasn't even there when we got married. We had a big fight before I … before I even met Adam."

"Could you… tell us about him?" My mom asked as we all settled down in Regina's living room, she made to leave but I said, "This isn't a private matter. Please stay."

"Alright," She said softly, taking a seat beside Henry.

"Adam…. Was a whirlwind. He was 28 and I was 24. He came into the restaurant I was waitressing at in Boston and refused to leave until I went on a date with him." I chuckled, making my father smile.

"He was a gentleman. He pulled out all the stops, simply taking the evening to get to know me. There wasn't any pressure, and he didn't expect anything from me. We took our time dating. He was just getting a promotion at the Fire Hall and I had finished my degree at Harvard, so we didn't have good schedules. He was the youngest Captain in the history of Boston." I said proudly.

"We got engaged on a whim, and didn't want to wait any longer to be married. We gathered a couple of his buddies from the Fire Hall and one wife that was slowly becoming my good friend, and went to City Hall. Four months later, I learned I was pregnant and Adam was beyond thrilled."

"When she was two, he got called in because a buddy was sick and they needed an extra guy for on-call. So I dropped him off and before we said goodbye, he got called out for a large fire. He… He got trapped under a fallen beam. The smoke was too thick for him to breath in, and the beam had broken his spine." I said as my mother's hand flew to her mouth.

"It was painless, so they tell me. I didn't believe that after they explained what happened. But, I still felt it. I shot out of bed and just knew. I knew something went wrong. I had to hold Amaya for an hour before the Chief showed up at our door. The whole department and their wives were there to escort me to the hospital."

"He was buried with full honors. They retired his badge number, and I wanted to give it to Amaya when she was old enough to know what it meant. It was close to his heart at all times, so she can feel close to his. He was presented with awards, all of which I have in a box, along with the flag they gave me. I don't wear my rings, except around my neck, along with his. One day, when I think I can try again, I'll put them in a box for Amaya."

"He was the one I wanted forever with. But I couldn't even have that. I'm afraid that Adam was the only one I'll ever be able to let into my heart."

"Sweetheart, love is a tricky thing. When you have it, it never truly leaves. You will love again though," David said, taking my hand.

"Not today though. Today is for Adam. He wanted me to be able to move on. But I need to do it at my pace. Today, I remember him, and give Amaya the home we wanted to give her." I said determined.

"You are so much stronger than me," Emma said, smiling proudly at me.

"Not stronger Emma. You were my strength," I said, taking her hand over the coffee table.

It took a couple hours to put everything in the house, as most of my stuff was still in Boston. Everyone was helpful, and even if there wasn't much to do, I was still grateful, I started making dinner for everyone.

"Ooo, I know this recipe," Emma smirked, moving to chop a salad. Marco had come over with the dwarves and Archie to help out, but I invited them to at least stay for dinner if they wanted to. David went to go get Purdy and Pongo immediately sidled up to her, being all cute and puppy like.

"Well, I'm up for free food that isn't Granny's lasagna." Grumpy said, making us all chuckle.

"Emma's only had it once, but she's declared it her favorite."

"Trust me, better than anything you've ever had," Emma said as I popped the casserole in the oven.

"If there was a fire, who would you save? Me or the casserole?" Henry asked.

"That's not fair Henry. The Casserole doesn't have legs," Emma joked.

"Now, who could that be?" I asked, when the doorbell rang. I opened up the door to see Mr. Gold and Belle; I had learned her name was.

"Please come in," I said, moving out of the way before I asked, "Can I take your coats?"

"Thank you," Belle said, and Mr. Gold nodded, shrugging his off.

"I understand you and Regina are getting along." He said as Belle went to join the group. We stayed in the foyer, as I got the impression he wanted to talk alone.

"Yes. She's a better person than everyone believes."

"You didn't know her back then."

"No, but I know her now. She and I, we are the same. We understand each others pain and how its made us stronger."

"Pain also breeds anger."

"My anger left when I realized I couldn't change the reason I was angry."

"You lost your husband."

"To forces I couldn't control. I chose to move past that, and be better, because there is someone in my life I need to be better for."

"Your daughter." He concluded.

"In my case, it helped me grieve. I wasn't idle, didn't sit and let myself get angrier and more depressed. I… turned off those emotions. Eventually they stopped hurting as much to feel. The pain doesn't go away, just hurts a little less each day."

"The pain was still there in my opinion."

"I never said how much it lingers, even when the scars are healed." I said, and he nodded slowly.

"I need your sisters help. I've discovered a way to cross the town border, without losing my memories."

"That's wonderful. But I get the feeling its not for anyone but you."

"I need to find my son, and I need your help in getting your sister to help."

"I thought she owed you one." I pointed out.

"It's not that. I need to locate an object that will enable me to locate him."

"So, how about a DNA test? Emma can match it with anyone on record. It narrows things down." I suggested.

"A fine idea." He said, nodding his head.

"I'm not just a pretty face," I chuckled as I motioned for him to follow me into the larger room.

"Aria, do you play?" My mother said, excited as she pointed to the guitar. All the blood drained from my face.

"You were supposed to hide that!" I stage whispered to Emma.

"Nope. I haven't gotten to embarrass you yet," She smirked. I narrowed my eyes and picked up the guitar in a huff.

"Yes, I play," I said, moving to put it upstairs in my room.

"Can you play us something?" My Mother asked hopefully. I stopped and sighed, "Yeah, I can."

"Don't feel obligated," Emma said, touching my shoulder as I sat down.

"It's not that. I just only have one song in my mind today, and I don't want to sing it now, because I think I'll cry." I said quietly.

"You? Cry?" She said teasingly.

"Em, not the day for that." I said softly.

"I know, it's just, I rarely see you smile."

"I'm gonna pass on the song today Mom," I said quietly, putting the guitar back and going to check on the food. Later, when everyone had eaten, I was able to shoo everyone out as they mentioned the bar. I had a room for Henry set up so he would stay with me tonight, and once I had both him and Amaya in bed, I poured myself a large glass of wine and took my guitar onto the front porch wing. I sat, looking up at the stars.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I will never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

 _And I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

 _And on the highway of regret._

 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do._

 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _To make you feel my love_

I ended, looking up at the stars, only to catch a glimpse of a man by my front gate.

"The song of a siren you have, love," Hook said, smiling at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking to court a young woman, but she believes me to be nothing more than a pirate."

"When you claim you've come to seek revenge on the man that helped me find my family, I'm a little hesitant to welcome your advances."

"May I?" He asked, politely, pointing at the gate. I secretly rolled my eyes and came down to meet him at the gate.

"No, but you can tell me what you're doing here before I call my sister to arrest you."

"Yeah, she does have a good arm," He said rubbing his chin.

"Or you have a glass jaw," I teased.

"I can count on one hand, the people that have bested me." He said confidently.

"Ha ha." I said, before turning around.

"I came… because you are different. You seem, closed off. I'm usually very good at reading people."

"Well what am I thinking now?" I said, as I grabbed my guitar and my glass of wine.

"Your husband, you mourn him."

"That's not what I was thinking." I said, chugging my glass.

"You cover it up, you hide your true feelings because of your daughter."

"That's not reading, that's called obvious."

"You are drawn to the dark." He said, a cocky smile on his lips.

"I'm drawn to whatever keeps me numb." I said, sitting on the steps.

"And, drinking, helps numb the soul."

"Part of it at least. The rest, I drown with worrying about my daughter, and giving her a good life."

"Tell me, what must I do to prove myself to you, fair lady?" He asked, as I moved to go back inside. I stopped, and turned, "You're kidding right?"

"I jest not."

"You're a pirate. Sworn to pillage, plunder, steal, rape and kill for profit and the pursuit of one thing. Yourself. I've spent my life trying to give everyone what they needed."

"You can't pour from an empty cup, love." He said, countering my argument.

"But I can give what's given to me. A man is only worth what he invests in others, in what he sacrifices for others. He isn't worth his weight in gold if he can't be kind, forgiving, and truthful. It wouldn't matter what I said you'd have to do to win my heart. I can't be won or bought."

"You say that I'm not a man unless I become a sniveling chump."

"My late husband battled and ran head first into monstrous fires to protect and serve the people of his city. He died saving children. You are an honor-less thief. Your revenge won't give your life meaning." I said, as he locked his jaw.

"You insult me."

"You insulted my dead husband. I don't apologize to those I speak the truth to. I know why you're doing this, but even if there was someway for me to seek revenge on the fire that took my husband's life, I know better. It wouldn't make things right, and it wouldn't bring him back." I said, before saying, "Goodnight Captain."

Closing the door, I leaned against the back of it, before sliding down to the floor. Tucking my knees into my chest, I started to cry. I didn't want to wake Henry, but I couldn't help it. Purdy came and rested at my feet, wanting to comfort me.

"Adam, I'm so lost," I whispered to the empty room.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. I love getting reviews, even telling me for more chapters haha


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Last chapter for this week. Next Monday I will be updating all my stories, to keep it everything in order. And it gives me a chance to catch up on some. No Hook here, but here comes the build up ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon a Time, ABC or any of its characters.

* * *

The next day I woke, feeling the effects of my crying on my face. I was puffy and my hair had matted to my face in my sleep from my dried tears. I groaned, getting up to shower quickly before Amaya woke up. After washing my hair and letting the hot water do its job, I got out and dressed.

"Momma!" Amaya yelled once and I felt the starting of a headache.

"Coming," I said softly. I looked down the stairs at the sound of the fridge opening.

"Henry?" I called out, as I grabbed a squirming Amaya from her crib.

"Yes Auntie?"

"How long have you been up?" I said as I walked downstairs.

"A few minutes. I let Purdy out to use the bathroom," He said, as he poured some cereal into a bowl. I poured the milk for him and took it to start Amaya's morning glass of milk.

"Eggs today, pumpkin?" I said as I set down a water dish for Purdy.

"Eggs!" She said excited as I strapped her into her booster seat. A knock sounded from the front door and I found Emma on the other side of it.

"You've been crying," She noted.

"Goodmorning to you to Emma. How was your night?" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? I was about to ask if you wanted to talk about it."

"Not really. Not right now at least. So how was your night?"

"Didn't even get to the bar. Hook tried to shoot Gold last night. He's in the hospital." She said, giving Henry a bag.

"I warned him," I said to myself as Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Amaya," She said, smiling at her niece and went in to get hugs from my little girl.

"How do you feel about, possibly going back?"

"To Boston? Em, I just got here."

"The Enchanted Forest. It's not really my speed, and I'm sure we could figure out a way to make penicillin over there."

"Give it a few weeks before approaching the subject with everyone. They've been here 28 years, and it's gonna be a big change. They'll think about it." I said, as I stirred the eggs.

"Well, I'm gonna get Henry off to school," She said, as I kept cooking. He had finished his cereal and left to get ready for the day, as I made the eggs.

"Love you," I called as Henry bounded down the stairs and out the door, and she followed him out.

"Love you," She chuckled, closing the door.

A little into the afternoon, I found myself singing to the dead air as Amaya played on the floor. She had coloring books on our table, and a tea party going on at her play table. She was talking quietly to herself, as I cleaned up little things around the house. Purdy was in a bonnet, patiently lying down next to the table.

"Knock knock," I heard Regina's voice. Smiling I went and hugged her in greeting, "How are you?"

"I thought you'd like to join me for lunch at Granny's." She offered.

"Sounds wonderful. Amaya," I called to my daughter. Her head snapped up as I said, "Regina's here."

"Gina!" She exclaimed, getting up and running over to the dark haired woman. She picked her up with a sweet smile, hugging her close.

"Miss Amaya, you've grown!" Regina said as I grabbed Amaya's stroller from the front porch and the diaper bag, just in case.

"So, what's up?" I said as I locked the door to the house. It may be the Enchanted Forest and its inhabitants that lived in the town, but it was a habit.

"I'm not doing so great. My mother came to see me last night."

"Oh, and how did that go?" I asked, as we started down the sidewalk.

"She's convinced that I'm going to lose Henry and that I should let her help me."

"You won't lose Henry, and especially not to my sister. She's convinced that you're sharing him. I would talk to her about working out a system. You get him a couple days a week and she gets the rest. Or every other weekend you switch. It's how the world works nowadays."

"I'm not worried about my mother, but that Emma will keep him from me."

"The only thing that kept Henry away when you kept him from Emma, was school and curfew. He found ways to be with her. Henry loves you, and you are his mother. You raised him for 11 years, and now you can continue raising him, but you guys can't fight over him. It will hurt him more." I said softly.

"Your sister will never give him up again, will she?"

"Do you think she will? My sister is the most stubborn person I've ever met. And Adam was pretty stubborn."

"He sounds like he would have sided with Emma."

"Do you see me siding with Emma? She's my sister and I think she's being a bit narrow-minded about this whole situation. So are my parents. Henry is a child that has two mothers, more family than he knows what to do with, I'm guessing, and a plethora of people that love him. This is as stable as it gets for a child." I commented I parked Amaya's stroller inside the back hallway of Granny's. We found a booth and Ruby brought over two menus and a coloring sheet for Amaya.

"I'm gonna have the soup today Ruby," I said as Amaya said, "Mac and Cheese!"

"I will have the chili," Regina said with a smile. Ruby nodded and went to go place our order.

"Now, I can tell you as a lawyer that you don't need to worry about my sister. I will get through to her."

"I'm convinced," She said softly as I laid my hand on hers.

"Now if I can only convince that pirate to give up on his revenge," I said rolling my eyes.

"You've met Hook?" She asked, confused.

"He found me the night they came to town, saved me from Tasering the Sherriff of Nottingham. But then he showed up at my front gate last night and asked what he needed to do to win my hand. I basically told him that it wasn't going to happen because he's a lying thief and went back in the house. Last I heard, he's in the hospital." I said as Ruby brought us our drinks.

"He did go after Gold. He's lucky he isn't dead."

"Belle probably had some say in that," I concluded.

"I just wish there was a way for us to snap our fingers and all our troubles go away," I said, as I picked up my hot chocolate.

"Maybe there is," Regina said, smiling to herself.

"Uh uh. No magic. I was kidding. My troubles go away with therapy and yours go away with shared custody."

"No, I meant my mother." She said, shaking her head.

"You want to send her away?" I asked, as I took a sip of my cocoa.

"If we get her to a secure location, we can trap her," She said quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked quietly.

"She could be disguised as anyone." She said, as I remembered her mother had Dark magic as well.

"Okay," I said, making a zipping motion with my lips.

"So, you mentioned therapy." She said quietly.

"I know my issues aren't as urgent. I have a hard time letting people in, but everyone does in a sense. I don't want to seem like I don't have emotions, but the effect of finding my parents after being an orphan for so long, it's kind of worn off. I love them, and I'm excited to have them in my life, but I'm still working through losing Adam."

"I understand that. My mother forced me to marry Snow's father, after she killed Daniel. She didn't understand how cruel that was. Love is weakness in her eyes."

"And she claims she did those things because she loves you, right?" I said.

"No. She said she did all those things because she wanted me to have the life she never had. She wanted me to be Queen."

"That's manipulation. She made you feel obligated to fulfill her deepest wishes. That's not love."

"I know she has no room in her heart for love. She wants power," She sighed, "Power over me some days."

"Well, to crappy childhoods," I said, raising my glass slightly. She smirked and raised hers too.

"One bowl of soup, one bowl of Chili, and Mac and Cheese for Miss Amaya." Ruby said setting down our food and smiling at Amaya.

"Thank you Ruby," I said and Amaya said, "Thank you Ruby," in a cute voice.

"You are welcome Miss Amaya." Once Ruby had left, we started eating. Amaya was slightly less messy than she had been with her eggs this morning, and I was happy I brought a spare set of clothes for her.

"Well, I've got to head back to the office." Regina said, as we packed up.

"Thank you for inviting us out. I was gonna be a hermit today, but I needed this." I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, tentatively at first, and then genuinely.

"Talk more tonight? I provide the wine?" I laughed.

"Please." She said, groaning jokingly.

"Dinner too," I added as we parted ways outside Granny's. She waved goodbye as she nodded, and we both turned to go our ways. I went to take the long way home, but I stopped in front of Gold's store.

"Miss Swan, what can I help you with today?" Gold said sarcastically.

"Not something you can do for me, but for yourself."

"Enlighten me."

"You want to be a better man for Belle, and for your son, when we find him."

"Of course."

"Be the better man, by forgiving Hook. He took the woman you loved, the first, but you've found love again. Don't let your past get in the way of your future."

"Wise words. I believe I spoke something similar to Regina."

"A man that doesn't follow his own advice is foolish." I countered.

"What would you have me do? He is out for my blood."

"Only because you took the woman he loved as well. Two wrongs don't make a right. On top of that, you cut off his hand. It's like two year olds. When they see something that they think is theirs, they hit and take it back. It's not until they have it that they realize how much they didn't need it, and discard the toy."

"Spoken like a true mother."

"It's given me a lot of practice, but I'm still learning."

"Well, how should I forgive him? Verbally, or by Sky Writing?"

"Give him back what you took. His hand." I said, plainly.

"I think that is a great idea." Belle said as she came from the back room.

"Belle, I thought you were at the library," Gold said, greeting his love.

"I wanted to see you, and I heard what Aria was asking you. It puts things to rest Rumple. With the past behind you, and it will show your son how you've grown as a man."

"I…" He said, pausing. Belle's pleading look made him melt.

"I'll go now." He said, moving to grab a jar from inside a cupboard.

"Ugh, you kept it?" I said, covering my daughter's eyes as I looked at the severed hand.

"It was oddly satisfying." He said, as Belle gave him a look. I rolled my eyes and said, "And this is where I leave."

"Remember, I still need your help in recruiting your sister."

"I remember, and I'm working on it." I said as I left.

"You don't want to be there to make sure I do it properly?" He answered sarcastically as the door closed behind us.

"I don't care how you do it, as long as you forgive yourself. I told you something personal about myself yesterday, and I realize how much I don't want anyone to have that hanging over them. Even the Dark One." I said, turning to walk home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Review for little ole me?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Thank you all for your patience this last week. I want to keep all my stories on a strict schedule and this last week was a little nuts at work for me to be posting and writing everyday. Now, this is where things start to get good...

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters. Just Aria and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

When all was quiet in my house, I would put on some music, and just dance. Adam was always willing to dance with me, and it didn't matter what tempo of song. So when Regina had left for the night, after we drank two bottles of wine, I put on some music and danced around slowly. I cleaned up our dinner mess, and thought about how my life had taken such a drastic turn. I had imagined Adam and myself, living in a house like this, and Amaya having at least two little siblings.

Now I was living in a paper town, I had met my parents, who were Prince Charming and Snow White. My sister was the Savior of the curse that my new best friend had cast on the Enchanted Forest, because Snow White had spilled a secret. I had lost my husband in a fire, and my daughter would grow up, without knowing how much he loved her.

"Adam, I miss you. I'm trying, I really am," I whispered, as a song came on.

The silence was deafening, even with the music playing. I noticed how little I had laughed over the last year, how little I smiled. All I ever did now was cry and focus on Amaya.

"Is this what you meant?" I asked, looking out the window into the starry night sky. Pulling the necklace out of my shirt, that held our wedding rings, I turned his over in my fingers.

"Am I meant to be happy again? Am I allowed to?"

As if in reply, a knock sounded at the door. I wiped my tears, tucked the rings back under my shirt and turned down the music. Opening the front door, I was surprised to find Hook there. Cursing Adam under my breath, I was sure he was watching and laughing somewhere.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Killian Jones, and you are the Princess Aria."

"Wow, you just don't give up." I said, standing with my arms folded across my chest.

"I came to thank you." He said, holding up his left hand, showing me that Gold had actually done it.

"I didn't do anything," I said, truthfully. It wasn't me that reattached his hand.

"You spoke to Rumplestiltskin, and he healed me. I promised to let it go, as it was time to let Milah stay in the past." He said, as I nodded. Wrapping my sweater around me tighter, I said, "Would you like to come in?"

"I fear I'm not here for a night cap love. When I asked what I must do to win your heart, I was wrong. We both needed time to heal, I from the pain of what I spent my life trying to accomplish, and you from your last loves death. When I win your heart, I will do it with good intentions, and it won't because of any trickery. I felt a connection to you, and I don't want to rush you, if you aren't ready." He said, surprising me.

"Captain," I said, as he turned. He stopped, as he started down the stairs, and I walked up to him and said, "If you would like to win my heart, you first need to get to know me, and I you. If I don't like what I find, that will be it. But I can't agree to be with someone if I don't know who they really are."

"Aye. But you are cold and it is getting late."

"Killian," I said, taking his left hand in mine.

"You aren't getting it. I want to get to know you," I said, gently pulling him to the porch swing. He looked down at our joined hands softly.

"I have not touched a woman with this hand in over 200 years."

"I'm sorry," I said, releasing it.

"Do not apologize love, it was a memorable feeling," He said, taking my hand again gently. I sat down, looking at him. He smiled at me, and said, "What would you like to know?"

"Your favorite color, where you find the most peaceful spot to think, the thing about yourself no one knows." I listed for starters. Purdy came to sit down at our feet, wordlessly saying that she was here in case he tried something funny.

"I am favoring the color of your eyes." He said flirtatiously.

"Really?" I said, exasperated.

"They remind me of the sea. They call to me, like She does."

"Well, that answers my second question." I smiled, ducking my head.

"Something no one knows about me, is that my father left us as payment for passage on a ship. He was a thief, and I vowed that I wouldn't be as low as him. It is why I felt so insulted by you calling me a thief."

"I'm so sorry about that. I was just mad, and I took my anger out on you. You weren't taking the hint." I said as he continued to hold my hand.

"Then you must know that I took what you said to heart. I reflected back on my time as I was in the infirmary. I realized I had become the thing I tried so hard not to be, because I was grieving and angry over my brother's death."

"We both lost those we loved the most in our lives, who made us better." I said softly.

"But your love was your husband, the father of your daughter. Mine was my Captain and brother. It was not the same love."

"Adam was my family. Emma and I weren't speaking, and didn't until she had heard about his death."

"Tell me about him," He asked, as I tucked my knees up to my chest on the bench.

"He was so full of life, despite what he did. He never missed a moment, when he wasn't at work, spending as much time with our daughter as he could. Even when she was napping, or having a bath, he wanted to be there, in the background and watch. He would read as she slept and when the day was done, he'd turn all his attention to me."

"We married in the spring, and Amaya was born a week after our 1 year anniversary. I would only get another two years with him."

"He was my whole world. I would work as much as I could from home, because his job paid well enough for us to live, and mine gave us the extra money to do frivolous things." I said, as Killian listened intently.

"Will you tell me about Milah?" I asked, as I noticed his eyes drifting.

"Yes, I will. Milah was a free spirit. She didn't want to be held down by social norms. She fit in on my ship, and my crew looked at her as a second to myself. She was a constant in my life, and I felt the absence in my heart when she died."

"Don't look for me to fill that hole. You need to find that yourself," I said as he looked up at me again.

"I dare not think that way, love. You would never be seen as a replacement. Nor would I for your late husband."

"I like to think our hearts grow to accommodate love. When we think we cannot love someone more, our hearts grow for each person we add to our lives."

"I will always love Milah, but there maybe someone I could learn to love more," He said softly as I heard a cry from inside the house.

"Come in, please," I said as I rushed inside to grab Amaya. She was thirsty, as I hadn't given her a bottle of water for bedtime. I brought her down to the kitchen, only to find Killian was waiting patiently in the foyer, patting Purdy's head softly.

"Take your shoes off and come in," I chuckled as I set Amaya down in her booster seat. She watched him, a shy smile on her face, as he toed off his boots and walked in hesitantly.

"Amaya, this is Killian."

"Hello," he said awkwardly, making me stifle a giggle. She waved at him, no longer shy.

"'ian!" She said, as I put a bottle down in front of her.

"She won't remember this in the morning. I'm just gonna put her back to bed." I said, picking her up again. He nodded, waving goodbye to Amaya, as she started to fall back asleep on my shoulder. Placing her back in the crib and creeping out the door. She was asleep before I even put her down and I thanked my lucky stars. Killian was waiting for me in the living room, looking at photos I had unpacked that morning.

"That was our wedding day. I should have been wearing white, but I didn't feel it was my color." I pointed out the light blue dress quietly. Killian looked at me, and I felt the weight of his stare instantly.

"I must tell you. I was working with Cora." He said as I sat down.

"I know." I said, smiling at his honesty.

"You don't understand. Until I got my hand back, I was still working with Cora." He said, as he sat down next to me. I took his hand and said, "Killian, I know. She manipulates your desires, and twists them until they line up with her own."

"I know, and I wanted to be truthful with you. I did not want us to proceed without being honest to you."

"What is her plan?"

"She means to get the dagger of the Dark One."

"Tough luck for her. Gold is the only one that knows its location." I said, as Emma's ringtone sounded.

"Yes?" I answered, holding up a finger to Killian.

"Did you seriously let Captain Hook through your front door?" She yelled.

"Calm down and call me back in the morning." I growled, hanging up the phone.

"I take it someone knows I'm here," He said

"My sister, but she can stew for a night." I smiled, putting my phone away.

"How shall we proceed?" He asked, as my fingers laced through his once more.

"I think a date would be nice. See if things work outside, where people can interfere. I would like to see your ship sometime too. I've always loved the ocean."

"And I think you're it for me love," He chuckled.

"Promise you'll be here tomorrow night? I shall come for you around 7pm." He said, as he got up to put his shoes back on.

"I will be here. I'll have someone watch Amaya." I said as he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"May I?" He asked, raising my hand. I nodded, and his lips brushed across my knuckles.

"Until tomorrow night, my lady." He smiled, backing up and walking down the stairs, out the front gate and down the sidewalk. As he disappeared, I sighed, feeling the rings dangling from the chain through my shirt. Hesitantly, I pulled it up and over my head, letting the chain pool in my hand with our wedding rings. The weight of my decision settled in my stomach, but I knew in my heart, I was ready to move on like I promised. Moving to put it in my pocket, I started walking back into the house.

"Don't you dare close that door," Emma screeched as she ran at the house.

"Emma, I said to let it go." I groaned. Purdy plopped down on her bed, as if saying, "Here we go."

"It's 11 o'clock at night. You smell like alcohol and a very smooth talking pirate just walked out of your house. I'm starting to think you aren't on our side of things."

"Emma, grow up. Things are not always black and white. If you must know, I asked Rumplestiltskin to give his hand back and forgive Killian."

"Killian? You're on a first name basis with Captain Hook?" She said, astounded.

"Emma, I know you haven't let anyone in since Neal, but that doesn't mean that I can't. I know it feels like it's too soon, but I also feel a connection with Killian. I understand him, and he was being honest with me. He sided with me after Gold told him it was me that asked. He was in pain when he acted with Cora."

"And now he's not? Not after a little action from the widow?" She said, before looking remorseful for what she said.

"Get. Out." I said calmly.

"Ari, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to underst-"

"GET. OUT." I said louder, backing her out of the open door and slamming it shut. Locking it, I swallowed thickly, and moved to turn off the lights in the kitchen and living room. I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom and sighed.

"They don't understand," I heard a voice say in my head, "But they will."

* * *

A/N: Reviews equal chapters. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ So here is the much awaited next chapter. Should be satisfying for everyone. :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon a Time, ABC or any of its characters.

* * *

Amaya slept in the next day, which was great for me, because I was able to talk to my mother about babysitting.

"I would love too," She said, sounding slightly uncomfortable, like Emma had mentioned what happened last night.

"I haven't had a night for myself in 3 years," I said, feeling like there was no other explanation.

"I know sweetheart. Will you write down her nightly routine? I just want to be prepared."

"Of course Mom," I smiled. She thought of everything.

"I love you, and I'll see you tonight," She said excited.

"Love you too. Tell Dad I love him too," I said, before we hung up. I heard Amaya's cry for help upstairs and sighed.

"Where 'ian?" She asked sleepily, and I smiled.

"He went home last night. He was at his own home while we were here sleeping." I explained as I changed her into her clothes for the day.

"I want to see 'ian," she pouted.

"Tonight love bug," I smiled, "But do you want to help pick out my dress?"

"Dress up!" She cheered, as I brought her down to the kitchen. A knock sounded at the door, and I groaned internally. Opening it, I was confused as Regina had a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"These were on the front porch," She said, handing them to me. I smiled to myself as I sniffed them, and she let herself in.

"Your mother paid you a visit last night?" I guessed as she sat on one of the bar stools at the island.

"Yup, and she's saying that with the Dark One's dagger I can have Henry and be blameless for the deaths of Snow, Charming and Emma."

"What I wouldn't give to be an only child right now," I sighed.

"Emma giving you trouble?" She asked confused.

"Killian Jones paid me a visit last night. I asked Gold to give him his hand back, and he came to thank me. It was a wake up call for him." I said, as I poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well this changes things. Is he still working with my mother?"

"No." I said, putting Amaya in her booster seat. I looked up and guiltily said, "We have a date tonight."

"Really?" She laughed, clearly amused by the situation.

"He's handsome, and courteous. He didn't push last night when I invited him in to talk."

"He was here?" She asked, and looked around for evidence. Her eyes zeroed in on the flowers I was currently finding a vase for, and stared.

"We talked about Adam and Milah, and discussed how we weren't looking for replacements."

"And naturally you agreed to a date with him. I'm sure he made a few nuns fall into bed with him. He has the charm." She said.

"I'm not looking for anything like that for awhile. It's been over a year for me, and things have… grown over." I said embarrassingly.

"You can't possibly think it's not gonna be a possibility."

"Not tonight at least. I'm very picky about who I let into my bed. I let a guy get too far in college and all he did was brag about it to his friends. I want to know that his heart is true before things proceed… naturally." I said as we giggled.

"So, a wax is in order then."

"I give it two to four weeks before I think about that," I smirked, as Amaya patted her tummy.

"Use your words my little love," I said, leaning down to her level.

"Breakfast please," She said. I kissed her cheek and got out some yogurt and granola for her.

"Well, do you feel like breakfast?" I asked Regina.

"Why not? I only had a piece of toast this morning. I needed to talk to someone about my mother."

"I'm all ears," I said, pulling out some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"The green one is too dark." Regina said from her spot on the edge of my bed later that day. She had gone to the office and come back to help me pick something out. Amaya was playing on the floor with her new doll from Regina.

"Oh, I like that one," I pouted, putting it back on the closet rack. Pulling out a red one, I modeled it against myself to show her.

"Perfect. Modest, but the red really makes your hair pop." She said, as I closed the door to change.

"I'm not looking for 'wow' factor today, but I do love this one the most. I could never wear it, because Adam always joked I would blend in with the trucks at work."

"Absurd," She chuckled, before I straightened the skirt and opened the door.

"Too much?"

"First date appropriate," She smiled, as I moved to fix my hair. I wanted a high ponytail today, and it seemed to work.

"Natural make up or tiny bit slutty?" I joked, as I heard the door close downstairs.

"Aria?" I heard my mother's voice.

"We're up here!" I called out the door.

"Regina, how are you?" My mother asked politely before she hugged me.

"Wonderful. And how's Henry?" She asked, hopeful.

"He's good. He misses you." She said, smiling and sitting down next to Regina on the bed.

"Aria, you look beautiful honey," Mary Margaret said, smiling at me.

"You didn't tell Dad, did you?"

"He thinks you and Regina are going out on the town tonight. What did Emma say to you last night?"

"Something hurtful I'd rather not repeat." I said diplomatically.

"She feels awful honey. She really wants to talk to you."

"Mom, we didn't speak to each other for 5 years, until she heard I lost Adam. She thinks she's always right, but she's also to prejudice to see that everything isn't always black and white."

"Do you have the superpower too?" She asked seriously.

"Something like it. I can tell when there is truth being told. She has the sense of knowing when someone is lying to her, and I know when someone is telling the truth."

"We had a problem today. Hook came to us and told us of Cora bringing a shrunken giant over. She must have given him something to return to his size, because he nearly destroyed the town trying to kill your father."

"Why didn't anyone call me?" I said, horrified.

"Because Anton thought your father was your Uncle, Prince James. We've figured it out now, but Anton may give us a way back to the Enchanted Forest. He had a clipping that may grow some magic beans."

"Um, aren't we jumping the gun here?" I asked, feeling like they were all rushing this.

"Aria just got to town," Regina said, making my point.

"We can all be together now," Mary Margaret said, confused as to why I wasn't on board with this.

"We're together here. I'm content living here. I don't want to leave Storybrooke." I said, shaking my head, and going back to put on my makeup. A knock sounded at the door as I finished and I sighed.

"Everything is on the fridge. Food was made up, all you have to do is reheat it," I explained before I made a motion for them to stay here while I left. I grabbed my flats, because I had the feeling my heels wouldn't be appropriate for the evening. Patting Purdy's head I grabbed my coat.

"My lady," Killian said suavely as I opened the door. I smiled, and stepped outside with my coat on and purse on my shoulder, locking the door behind me.

"Thank you for the flowers," I said, as he offered his arm.

"If receiving flowers brings that smile to your face, I will bring them to you every day," He said seriously.

"Once a month is fine," I joked as we waked out the front gate and down to Main Street.

"You don't happen to have our currency, do you?" I said, suddenly remembering he only got to town a few days ago.

"Fear not, love. I have prepared a special dinner for us on the deck of my ship."

"I get to see it?" I said, excited. But also understanding he may have other ideas about how the evening could go.

"Of course. It has a beautiful view of the ocean, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. We'll have total privacy there."

"You do know that I have to get home tonight?" I joked.

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you here, when you have made your wishes clear. I am a pirate, but I do know how to be a gentleman."

"Okay," I said as he led me to the docks. The ship was the largest, and obviously the only wooden ship in the marina. There were twinkle lights strung up between the giant masts of the ship, and a table set up with candles as well.

"You really go all out on the first date," I said as he led me up the gangplank, and helped me over the edge.

"This ship has been my home for over 200 years. I wanted to show you how I take care of her and treat her. Because I will treat you far better than any ship." He said softly, pulling my chair out.

"Keep talking," I smirked, as he blushed.

"I would love nothing more than to treat you like a Princess. Give you everything your heart desires, if only for one kiss from your sweet lips."

"You'll make me blush," I said, fanning myself as I heard someone walk up the gangplank. A short man with a red cap on his head placed two plates in front of us before pouring a bottle of wine into two glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Smee." Killian said as the man nodded and rushed off the deck.

"Well, your first mate seems very nice." I commented. Our conversation directed to our hobbies, the time he spent in Neverland, and the time he spent with Gold's son Baelfire there.

As the evening drew to a close, I let him walk me home. As I walked up the stairs, I sighed. My mom rushed out saying, "She's asleep. I won't interrupt."

Before I could ask her what she meant, she was out the gate and fast walking home. I shook my head as I opened the door, looking up to see Killian holding himself back.

"Thank you for tonight. I haven't had this in a very long time."

"What's that, love?" he asked as I took his hands. I leaned in to kiss his cheek softly, and I felt him duck his head.

"Romance. Someone to make me feel special." I said, as I looked inside.

"I'll leave you to your night, Princess." He said, kissing my knuckles, much like he did last night.

"Goodnight Killian," I whispered as our hands released each other. He walked down the stairs and looked back up at me as I watched. I smiled and back up into the house, closing the door as he walked out the gate. As I put my shoes in the front closet, a knock sounded at the door. It was a flurry of movement as Killian pined me to the back of the door, and held my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm rushing things." He said, backing away, but I pulled him close, and leaned up to kiss his lips. He moaned appreciatively, pulling me closer still.

"I haven't…" I said as he released me, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm not asking for anything more than what you want to give," He promised.

"Killian, I just need to be sure about you," I said, as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I know love. Take your time. I just wanted to know what your lips tasted like," he said, kissing me deeply one more time.

"How can you be so amazing, so soon? I was worried I wouldn't find anyone again… And here you come along, clearly better than you claim to be." I said, running my thumbs over his cheeks.

"I will be better, for you. And your daughter." He added, making my heart melt.

"She likes you already," I said, making his smile grow.

"That makes it all the better. And what about you, love? Like me yet?" He said sweetly.

"I do." I smiled, surprisingly, without a stab of pain as I thought of Adam, and how he would approve.

"Goodnight," I said, as he released his hold on my hips and opened the door.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

A/N: And that it for this week! What did you guys think? Too fast, too slow? I'm trying to show some restraint here and not post a second chapter tonight. Haha Well, until next time guys. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Hello dearies!... I promise never to say that again... Okay, anyways, this was a tough chapter for me. Because I wanted to post it all week.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of my phone ringing, without looking at the call display, I answered, "Hello?"

"Can you please let me in?" Emma said, sounding sad.

"Key is under the mat at the back door." I said, hanging up and moving to put my robe on. Amaya was playing with her doll in her crib, but I would let her entertain herself for now.

"Bear claw?" Emma offered, as I walked into the kitchen.

"That's not fair. I'm mad at you," I said, taking the pastry and sitting down at the island.

"Aria, I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of line."

"Nothing happened that night, but I get that your looking out for me." I said as a comfortable silence settled over us.

"Gold asked me to help him find his son."

"I know." I said, as I ate.

"And I'm bringing Henry."

"No you aren't." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"With Cora here, who knows what kind of magic she could work in Regina's favor." Emma said, before I sighed.

"Emma, Regina has expressed that she wishes to see her son. You have decided that Henry is only your child, when legally, he is Regina's. Either you work out a custody agreement where you share him, or at least let her see him on weekends."

"What if she tries to take him?" She said, sounding scared.

"She won't. Regina wants to be better, but if you guys don't give her credit for how she's grown as a person, she'll backslide. She doesn't want anything to do with her mothers plans. That woman has manipulated her too much for Regina to listen anymore."

"And you're suddenly best friends with the Evil Queen?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I understand her, and she understands me."

"Okay, fine. But I want to take him with me regardless. I won't keep him from her any longer if I can take him."

"You have to talk to her about that." I said.

"Anyways, what is going on with you and Hook?"

"Killian, and for now, we are going slow. I'm not ready for 'too intense, too fast', you know?"

"So what is too fast? Two weeks? Two months?"

"Four weeks at least, and that's if I'm comfortable with it at that time. Plus I need to wax before any man goes near my nether region."

"I hear you," She laughed, as Amaya called out for me.

"Why don't you get her today?" I said, sighing as I finished my Bear Claw.

"Sure," She smiled.

* * *

A week later, Emma, Henry and Gold had left for New York, where his son was supposedly living. Mom had found that out from August on a stroll through the woods. She had come across the camper and August had willingly given the information. Emma was well aware of who he was, because August had said that Emma knew him 11 years ago. As Neal Cassidy.

"Now I get to make him squirm," She said, happy to be getting closure after all these years. I wanted to go along to kick him in the balls, but I would leave that for another time.

"So Baelfire is really Neal, the father of your sister's child?" Killian said as we watched TV one afternoon.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"So how do you feel about that?"

"I would love nothing more than to Taser him until he can no longer have children, but that's just 'overprotective sister' talking." I said as Amaya yawned in his arms.

"Naptime for the little one," He said, smiling. I went to move her, but he said, "Let me. She's peaceful right now."

He got up gently, and moved up the stairs with her, to put her in her room, and I smiled. I followed silently, listening to him hum to her.

"Sleep little Princess," He said, as he placed her in the crib. My heart just melted as he tucked her in.

"Shall we continue watching that picture box downstairs?" He asked quietly, as he saw me in the doorway.

"I don't want to watch it anymore," I smiled, pulling him back down the stairs. He chuckled, "Then what will we do?"

"I want you to hold me." I said as he sat down on the couch. His eyes softened, as I sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist, and his nose brushed lightly against my neck.

His fingers splayed across the fabric of my t-shirt, as if memorizing the texture on his fingertips. I sighed as he kissed my exposed neck, softly, and then a song came to my mind.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _The magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak_

 _Angels sing from above_

 _Everyday words seems_

 _To turn into love songs_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will always be la vie en rose,_ I sang.

"The voice of a siren. It will be my death," He joked, as I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Killian, I-" I said, before my father came through the door.

"Aria?" He called, before he looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's happened now?"

"Gold. Cora came to New York using Hook's ship. They are sailing it back now. He's badly hurt."

"She stole my ship," Killian said lowly, as I got up.

"Does anyone have her heart?" I asked, as we got our coats on, only for me to remember Amaya.

"I can't leave, she's napping." I said, rubbing my forehead in confusion.

"And that's why I brought Ruby," He said as I spotted the brunette.

"She may wake up in about half an hour, just give her the water bottle in her crib and hum her back to sleep. Thank you!" I said as I rushed out the door, with Killian close on my heels.

"Cora was desperate because she hasn't found the dagger yet. Emma has her knocked out in the hold of your ship now, Hook," David said as we rushed to the harbor. We watched as it came past the town's border and sailed smoothly into the marina.

"Baelfire," Killian said as we walked up the gangplank to help them carry Gold down.

"Captain," He said, diplomatically. Gold waved a hand over his own chest as we walked him down.

"I'm fine now," He said, using magic to heal himself, and saying, "That cell in the mines you started on Miss Swan, is it ready yet?"

"I would ask Regina and Blue. They have been working on it while you were away," David mentioned as my mother came barreling towards us. Henry came down to the dock and I sighed, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. It was kinda nice meeting my Dad, even though he left my mom."

"I know kid," I smiled, before I got a glimpse of the man that broke my sister's heart.

"You," I said, before winding up and clocking him square in the nose. He stumbled back, holding his face as Emma screamed at me, "Aria, no!"

"You know I'm capable of much worse Emma. He's lucky I didn't Taser him for what he did to you," I said as I led Henry away from the ship. I saw Killian's secret smile from on the ship as he inspected it.

"Cora's still knocked out?" My father asked, silently beaming at me, for the right hook I just threw.

"Yes, but I suspect it won't be for much longer." Gold said, as we walked towards his shop. Belle came out, panicked because she thought he was dying.

"I'm fine Belle. No harm done." He soothed her as she cried.

"Henry, why don't we go back and see your cousin? Everyone's got this handled." I suggested as my sister followed behind us with Neal.

"Sounds good," Henry said, waving goodbye to Emma and Neal as we took another direction. Instead I took him to the apartment, and got some of his stuff together for a couple nights. Emma knew that he would be with Regina after the trip.

"I'm going to my mom's house, aren't I?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"We can't keep you from her. They've worked out a system; you stay at Regina's place for a week, and Emma's the next week. You can see them as much as you want, but your sleeping arrangements will be the same." I said, as he grabbed his handheld game and the Storybook.

"I'm sure that you'll get time with your father, if that's what you're wanting." I added, as he flipped through his book to the part about Baelfire.

"I know why she lied about him," He said as we locked up the apartment.

"Why?" I asked, knowing he was far too intuitive for an 11 year old.

"She was angry and hurt. She wanted to pretend he had died, rather than hope that he might come back."

"You're right. She still should have told you the truth right off the bat." I said as we walked down the street to Regina's house. Ringing the doorbell, Regina was happy to see me and immediately bent down to hug Henry tightly.

"Did you like your trip? How was the plane ride?" She asked as she ushered him in.

"It was so much fun, and I met my Dad. I don't really like him right now." Henry said as I nodded to Regina and walked off.

"Henry, wait here one second," She said before walking after me.

"Why isn't Emma bringing him?"

"She got caught up with putting your mother in that cell in the mines. She sailed Killian's ship to New York and tried to kill Gold."

"She's back?" She asked, concerned for Henry.

"Regina, I know she's your mother, but you have to decide if we can risk having her here," I said softly.

"Her heart," She said, hopeful.

"You want to put it back in her?" I asked, confused.

"No, I need to do what I wasn't strong enough before to do. She won't stop until she has what she wants. Even with his black heart in his chest, Gold always finds a way to win, and she'll do the same."

"Regina, you're saying…"

"I need to kill her," She said softly, so Henry didn't hear.

"If you think that is best. But Regina, she's your mother, no matter how much you hate her, she's still the only blood relative you have."

"She has to die. I can't let her near Henry. She'll manipulate me again and again until she sees Gold dead."

"Okay," I sighed, seeing her point.

"I'll go tonight, after Henry's asleep. Will you come watch him for me?" She asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"Always," I said, grabbing her in a tight hug.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ So all my stories are late this week. I mean, it's only a day, but it kinda hurts me when I forget to post. Weird, I know. Anyways, please enjoy this cute floof of a chapter.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya. :)

* * *

"So, we don't even get our evening to ourselves?" Killian asked as we walked over to Regina's with Amaya and her portable playpen. Purdy was at home, sleeping in front of the fireplace, much like I wanted to be.

"She's killing her mother tonight Killian. The least I can do is be at her house to protect her son while he sleeps."

"Of course love, I just imagined our evening would involve a bottle of wine and one of those movie things." He said, as Amaya was fast asleep against his shoulder.

"I hear you. Later though," I promised as we reached the front steps of Regina's home. She was waiting to open the door, coat on and saying, "He's asleep, and has been for the last 30 minutes."

"Regina, are you sure about this?" I asked as Killian went to the living room to put Amaya down.

"Well, yes. I'm not going to let her manipulate me anymore." She said, as I squeezed her hand in support.

"Good luck? Is that the right thing to say?" I said awkwardly.

"I don't know what you're supposed to say at a time like this," She laughed a little. She left without another word and I closed the door softly.

"She's down love," He said softly as I sat down on the couch. We watched her quietly, Killian tracing a random pattern on my forearm.

"Killian?" I said, getting his attention.

"Yes love."

"Why do you call me love?" I asked softly, giving him a slight smile.

"A term of endearment. I believe you call your daughter 'little love' and I've heard 'pumpkin' a few times. Though I have no idea why you'd call her a gourd," he said, confused.

"A term of endearment. Sometimes I call her 'sweet pea'," I said, as I turned my body to lean against him.

"I would like to get you on my ship sometime this week. I want to take you sailing," He said softly.

"I would love that," I said, smiling up at him.

"Tell me more about Adam," He asked softly, as I watched Amaya breathing.

"What would you like to know?"

"Did your sister approve of him? How did you two meet? How did you decide to get married?" He prompted.

"Well, he never met my sister. We weren't on speaking terms at the time. She had accused me of being heartless, for not wanting to find our parents. I was okay without them, as I had been for years, but we had only found each other 4 years previous."

"Anyways, he tried to get me to talk to her several times."

"He worried about your relationship with her."

"He knew the whole story, but knew how important family was for him. He lost his parents a year before we met, in a car crash, and he was an only child."

"We met at the restaurant I was waitressing at. He refused to leave me be until I agreed to see him that Saturday. He took me for a walk in the park and ice cream and we talked. We got to know each other slowly, cause as I said, I was accused of being heartless."

"I think you have a big heart and you just worry about others hurting you. You are cautious, not heartless." He commented softly when I went quiet. I looked up at him, kissing his cheek, and continuing.

"We decided to get married about the same time he got promoted. He knew he'd have more time afterwards to focus on us. We took a group down to the town hall, and the justice of the peace married us. He was able to get a short amount of time off to honeymoon in Disney World."

"Disney World? What is this?"

"Basically a place with rides," I said, "A place where our world is considered fairytales and every part of this… theme park, has a certain fairy tale theme to it."

"It sounds fascinating."

"Maybe we'll take Amaya there when she's old enough." I said and he beamed.

"You believe we will still be together when she's old enough?"

"I hope…. I feel safe with you Killian. You came off as an asshole, but you secretly have a heart of gold. It doesn't hurt that you're cute, for a pirate." I teased.

"I prefer devilishly handsome or dashing rapscallion if you please," He joked, as a car stopped outside the house. I waited until the door opened to get up, only to find Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Killian, could you take Amaya home?" I asked my pirate softly. He nodded, kissing my cheek and picking up Amaya. I would bring her playpen later when Regina kicked me out, and he would watch her for the next part of the night. Once the door had closed, her tears fell and I wrapped her up in my arms.

"I know it was for the best, but I can't help but feel guilty. I just killed my mother," She sobbed as I led her to the kitchen.

"Regina," I said, making her look at me, "I can't give you absolution for what happened tonight. You had clear intentions for what you did, and reasons to back up those actions. It was up to you, as no one else had that strength. Gold was your mother's lover and still holds a spot in his heart for her. My mother would never admit it, but she wished your mother were dead. You knew that Henry wasn't safe, nor was anyone he cared about."

"Her death has more meaning than most. It means that Henry won't grow up without knowing his grandparents, or his cool Aunt, or now, even his father. She would threaten and destroy everything he holds dear, all so you could have your happy ending with him. You know she would," I said as she dried her eyes. I poured us both a glass of wine and she sighed, "Of all the things I've done, this one may blacken my heart the most."

"Regina, do you know how most fairy tales end in this world? Good defeats evil, even if it means murdering the evil one. It's not all black and white though. Just because someone has done evil, doesn't mean they can't be good. They just need the chance to be good, to change and be better. This may feel like an ending, but it is just the beginning." I said, tucking a hair a behind her ear.

"You Charmings and your hope speeches... For being my step-granddaughter, you sure have become more like a sister to me." She smiled.

"Always." I said, tears in my own eyes.

I left shortly after that, as Regina needed her sleep and tomorrow we would inform Emma of what happened and why.

"Killian?" I called softly as I walked in the door.

"Shh, she just went to sleep love," He whispered from the living room. I turned the corner to find Amaya resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"She would fuss whenever I put her down. So I decided to keep her here for a bit."

"She's silly," I said, as I sat down.

"Well, your sister did stop by and wasn't terribly pleased I was here by myself with your daughter."

"It's not like you'll run off with her." I said, brushing a curl out of her face.

"Well, you should be concerned. She is your daughter," He said, confused.

"But like I was trying to say at Regina's, I'm starting to trust you. More than I should at this point in our relationship, but I do."

"That means the world to me love," He said, smiling wide. He looked away for a moment before slowly getting up. She didn't stir in his arms so I thought he was going to put her down in her crib.

"I would love nothing more than to take you upstairs and lay down with you."

"Killian," I started, thinking he had other things on his mind.

"Just to sleep love. It's been a long day and I thought Amaya could sleep between us, as a precaution. I do not want to push you past your boundaries love." He said, as the little girl shifted in his arms.

"That sounds perfect," I said, knowing she would deter us from anything happening tonight.

"I should let you change first, and then you can hold her while I get ready for bed," He said, wiggling his eyebrows, as we walked up the stairs quietly. Chuckling softly, I knew everything was locked, so I shut lights off as we got closer to my bedroom. He had never been in here, so I was nervous that I had let a bra lying around somewhere. I was fortunate that I had cleaned up that morning, because all I had to do was pull back the covers, and go change in my bathroom. Once I was in my pajamas, I carefully took Amaya and laid her down on the bed.

"I don't know how comfortable you'll be, but I have a couple things of Adam's that will fit you if you don't have pajamas." I said as I got out a t-shirt and a pair of men's lounge pants. He smiled, kissing my cheek softly and saying, "Thank you love."

I crawled in next to Amaya as Killian went to change in the bathroom. I turned off the light when we got into the bedroom, so the only light we had was the bathroom, so as not to wake up my little girl.

"She looks so peaceful," Killian said, lying down on the other side of my daughter.

"She does," I commented. As the silence settled around us, I felt his hand take mine overtop the covers.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"What for love?"

"This moment." I said, looking into his eyes. His softened, and he smiled, "Anything for you love."

"Goodnight Killian," I said as I drifted off.

"Sleep well Princess," He said as sleep consumed me for the night.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Floof right? Look it up in urban dictionary in it's verb form. _(verb form) 1. To feel and/or express the mushy feelings inspired by something adorable, loveable, or darling._

Hope you liked it! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Hello lovelies! Better than my last greeting, right?! Another chapter for you :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya.

* * *

"Can't I have one morning without a rude wake up call?" I mumbled to myself as I heard the knocking on my front door.

"I'll get it love," Killian said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, that will raise questions." I sighed, getting my robe on and carefully getting out of bed.

"I'm coming," I said as the knocking got louder. I opened the door to find my family on the other side.

"Really? I'm gonna need you all to ask whenever you want to come over."

"Neal invited his fiancée to town." Emma said, going to sit down on the couch. My Mother spotted Killian's boots and chucked them in the closet before David or Emma saw them. I mouthed, "Thank you."

"I want details," She said, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Nothing happened," I whispered back as I joined them in the living room.

"So out-of-towner coming through. What's that got to do with me?" I asked.

"We need you to ask Regina to keep magic to a minimum. We don't need her to find out and tell anyone." David said, as I remembered what happened last night.

"Oh. I have to tell you all something." I said, sitting down, "Last night Regina asked me to watch Henry, as she went out to her mother's cell."

"What? Why didn't you tell us last night?" Emma shouted.

"Because she went out to crush her mother's heart, but first to make sure this was the right thing to do. It was, because Cora was never going to stop. So you can stop treating her like the villain in this story." I said, as they all stopped.

"She killed her mother." My mom said, horrified.

"Because Cora would never stop until she got what she wanted. Power. And that would mean killing everyone that Henry loves, so that Regina could get her happy ending. She didn't want to get it that way. She's changed, and I believe in her. So don't treat her like the Evil Queen, because she's not that woman anymore. She's a mother, who did what was best for her son." I said as Killian came down with a giggling Amaya. My eyes widened as I realized he was still in the pajamas I had given him.

"She was hungry, so I thought I'd start her breakfast." He explained, not caring about the eyes on the two of us. Emma and my father looked furious, and my mother just buried her face in her hands.

"Yogurt and granola for her. Box is in the top cupboard above the fridge," I explained, rubbing my forehead. My father seemed to be glaring holes into Killian's skull, but Killian ignored it or he didn't feel it.

"Amaya slept between us the whole night. I just needed his comfort last night," I explained in hushed tones as Killian fed my daughter.

"I'm gonna pretend this isn't happening," My Dad said, putting his hands over his eyes.

"Like I didn't walk in on you two this morning," Emma said to him and I wanted to puke.

"Both of you zip it." My mother said, making Emma and my father shut up.

"Now, someone is coming to Storybrooke, and we have no clue if Neal has told her or not."

"Let's assume not."

"Can we move this family meeting to the loft in two hours? I still have to go get groceries for the week." I said, looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"Two hours. We really need everyone to be on his or her best behavior," Emma said, as an alert went off on her phone.

"Someone else just crossed the town line, and Grumpy is saying it was a man in a black car."

"Oh boy. Grocery shopping will have to wait." I said, feeling like this day was going to be long.

"Well, I should go check it out then," David said, moving to leave.

"He's not happy, is he?" I said grimacing at my mother.

"No, but he'll come around."

"I'll just go get dressed," I said, as Killian poured a bowl of cereal for himself.

"And we will go gather the town for a meeting." Emma said, staring at Killian with hard eyes.

"I should go see Regina," My mother said softly, before both of them left. As the door closed, I turned to give Killian a look.

"Your daughter was hungry. I'm not about to let her starve because you wanted to sneak around," He smiled at his teasing words.

"I'm gonna go find you something to wear that isn't head to toe leather," I sighed, climbing the stairs after I kissed my daughter's head.

"Can I at least wear my jacket?" He groaned.

"Trust me, you'll like this look," I laughed.

* * *

Killian did like the clothes I picked for him, even if the pants were a little larger at his hips. He still wore his leather jacket and boots, making him look like a biker in some ways.

"I wish that we didn't have to pretend," I sighed as we walked Amaya down to the Town Hall. I tied Purdy up outside with Pongo, and they immediately sat down together.

"Love, it's going to be alright. This will soon be over and Neal back in New York."

"He won't let Henry feel abandoned though." I said, as we walked in with Amaya swinging between us. She giggled, and repeated, "Again!"

"Once more and then we have to sit nicely," I smiled down to her. She nodded as we swung her once more, and Killian caught her in mid air, making her giggle all over again.

"Gotcha, little Princess," He said, tickling her tummy.

"Why can't you both behave?" I asked teasingly.

"We need to close down the road so no one can get through!" One dwarf said as the town murmured their agreement.

"We should just go home! The beans are almost ready," Granny interjected.

"We can't risk anyone seeing magic. Until they are both gone, we stay put." My mother said loudly.

"Can I interject?" Neal said, raising his hand.

"NO!" Emma and I said together as I went to stand by her.

"Why not just give them a forgetting potion?" Ruby suggested.

"Because the man isn't doing anything wrong. Until they are both gone, no magic. Ruby, if it comes to it, you should use the basement of the library for Wolf time." I suggested.

"Why don't we all relax?" Neal said, as Gold stood off to the side, "Tamara only has a week off, and the guy seems to be passing through."

"If something bad happens because of this, it's on you." I said, staring him down.

"Seriously, what did I do to make you hate me so much?" Neal asked me.

"You did nothing to me. I just have a hard time trusting liars and thieves." I said, as Killian ducked his head.

"Aria," Emma whispered, and I stood down.

"Well, we are all agreed then," Archie said, as we all dispersed. I gave Neal one last glare before I went to take Amaya from Killian's arms. He followed me out of the Hall, taking my hand softly. I asked him to take me out on the ship and he agreed, "We should make a day of it. Why don't we grab some food for lunch and take the little Princess?"

"Perfect." I sighed, smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss me sweetly, but my father's cough sounded behind us. I jumped, and gave him a look.

"Yes?" I sassed.

"I need to talk to him." He said and I rolled my eyes at his 'no nonsense' look. I nodded, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I understand love. I'll meet you at the ship." He smiled softly, before turning to face my father. I walked away, dreading what this day would hold in store for surprises.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Did you like it? Let me know. Reviews= love in the form of more chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Okay, MONDAY FUNDAY! I mean, Monday is posting day :) We are moving from Season 2 to Season 3 today! Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon A Time, or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya :)

* * *

When Killian met us at the ship, he looked happy, which gave me pause. He said that my father understood that I was free to make my own choices, but my father wouldn't hesitate to flay him if Killian hurt Amaya or me. He told me he understood my father's concerns and promised to allow him the pleasure without a fight, if it ever happened. Tamara came and the town acted as normal as they could. Emma disliked her, and I knew it was for a whole other reason than being a non-magical/Enchanted Forest dweller. She didn't let on, but even if she thought she had moved on, she still loved Neal.

August had come to warn us about someone, but died before he could utter the warning. He was turned back into Pinocchio and Marco got his son back. With everything that was going on, we didn't get to question the man's intentions in town, until Emma's suspicions were confirmed.

The guy knew Tamara, and they were working together. Greg Mendel, the guy we had no knowledge of, turned out to be a kid whose father, Regina had killed. He tortured her, using electrocution in the basement of the cannery in the harbor. Neal had no clue of her fake feelings, until Tamara shot him, and used a bean to make a portal. Neal fell through, after he and Emma said that they still loved each other. Emma was devastated and I held her while she absorbed the shock.

"I have a bad feeling about this guys." I said as an earthquake rumbled through the town.

"The self destruct button," Regina said, paling.

"You made a self destruct button? What kind of person does that, knowing that people press them?" I said, as we ran for the mines. Pongo and Purdy were nearly inseparable, so Archie was watching her. We asked Ashley/Ella to watch Amaya last minute, as she already had a little girl of her own to take care of. Amaya had cried, but I was determined to help my sister.

"We have to assume they have more beans," I said as Regina and Emma started their magic. I was convinced I didn't have any, but Gold said otherwise.

"Go, search for them." Emma said as she concentrated with Regina.

"Henry, come with me." I said as my parents stayed with Emma.

"We can't lose you again," My mother said, looking between Emma and myself.

"You won't," I yelled as Henry and I ran out of the mines.

"Love, where are you going?"

"Please start looking for them! They have beans, and they could jump anywhere at any moment," I said, as I shoved a bag of beans into Hook's hands.

"Hold onto this for me. Be safe," I said, kissing him passionately.

"Don't say that like you are saying goodbye," He said, holding my head to his own when I released him.

"Be safe," I whispered, before running to the docks with Henry. I was hit in the back of the head when we rounded a corner and hit the docks hard. Groaning, I was picked up roughly, and when I tried to defend myself they slapped a pair of handcuffs on me. Henry was kicking the man that grabbed him and I yelled, "You won't get away with this!"

"But we will," Greg said smiling. They tossed a bean in the water and I was pulled in with them. We landed on sand, and I got a mouthful. Spitting it out, I was immediately gagged and pulled along. Henry kept asking questions to the two kidnappers.

"We made it. Mission accomplished," Tamara said and I glared at her.

"Are you sure about that? Because my mom is coming to get me, both of them," Henry said as he helped me up.

"You might want to take a look around kid. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke." Greg said, as we looked around.

"It doesn't matter. My family has been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again." He said before we heard a horrible sound coming from the dark trees.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland," Tamara said before I silently wished for a less complicated life.

"Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the mother load of magic. Where is the communicator? We need to signal the home office." She said as Greg handed her something.

"Here you go T."

"An office in the jungle, huh. Who works there?" Henry said, and I was proud that he kept them talking.

"Who we work for is not your concern kid. Just know, that they take care of us." He said, coming towards Henry.

"Do they? Did they tell you how to get back home, after you destroy magic?"

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." Greg said as he was eye level with Henry.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not getting a status light on this thing," She said, handing it to him.

"Did you check the battery?" He opened up the back compartment on the walkie talkie, and sand fell out.

"What the hell is this? A toy?"

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Henry sassed, and I moved to stand behind him.

"Let's go. Walk," Greg commanded, pushing us both roughly. It was hard to walk through the jungle when I couldn't move branches aside, and neither of the two kidnappers was willing to help me. I did trip at one point, and they decided to find shelter for the night.

"Making s'mores?" Henry commented as they lit a campfire. I sat on a log, silently beaming at my nephew's wit.

"No, I'm making a signal," Greg said getting up and looking at Tamara, "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know we're here."

"What if that's not enough?" Tamara said, arms crossed, "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head," Greg said sternly, before rustling in the leaves directed our attention somewhere else.

"Who are you?" Greg said as several teenage boys emerged from the trees.

"We're the home office," The tallest said, smirking from under his hood, "Welcome to Neverland."

"The Home office, is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara said, and I rolled my eyes.

"They're not teenagers, they're the Lost Boys," Henry said as I tried to pull the gag from my mouth. It was too tight, so I grabbed a rock and tried to ignore the jagged edge cutting my cheek.

"Look at that," The boy said, impressed.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked.

"Who said we want to destroy magic?" He questioned.

"That was our mission."

"So you were told. Now, the boy. Hand him over," He said as I struggled getting the gag off.

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic, for getting home." Tamara said as I bit my tongue to distract myself from the cutting edge on my cheek.

"You're not getting home." The boy laughed.

"Then you're not getting the boy." Greg said determined.

"Of course we are." He answered, before I saw a shadow fly down to Greg. The gag flew of and I screamed, "Henry RUN!"

Tamara ran with him, but I tripped before I could catch up. I landed hard on my face, and all I saw was black.

* * *

 _I woke up, hearing Amaya calling my name. I opened my eyes and I was in my room. Killian was beside me, waking up as well._

" _I'll get her," He said softly, as I moaned. I pulled back the covers to discover a bump on my stomach. Killian smiled, leaning down to kiss it._

" _Only 4 more months love," He said as I felt something shaking me._

" _Killian?" I asked, before the dream ended._

"No, not Killian." Henry said, shaking me.

"Henry, are you okay?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm okay, they tricked me though. Pan is evil, don't listen to a word he says. He wants my heart."

"Henry, I will protect you. I promise," I said, putting my hand over his chest. A wave of energy flowed from my hand and settled over him.

"What was that?" He asked quietly.

"Damn, I was hoping that whole bit about product of true love having magic just applied to Emma." I said, staring at my hand in shock.

"Maybe it protected me." He said hopefully. A boy appeared; looking to be about 18, and I immediately knew it was him.

"Let us go, you vile little boy," I snarled, trying to pull away from my tied restraints.

"But I can't. I need you as bait, and Henry to restore magic to this island." He said plainly.

"Henry, don't listen to a word he says," I got out before they put a bag over my head and shoved me in a wooden cage.

"I won't," He called out, tears in his voice as they took me away.

"Don't give up hope! Our families coming for us! I love you," I said as I got the bag off and shook the cage.

"I love you too Auntie," Henry cried as I kicked at the cage.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Henry say as we disappeared deeper into the jungle. I leaned my forehead against the wooden bars and cried.

"I want my daughter," I whispered, feeling the absence of her little head on my chest.

"Killian!" I called out. "Emma!"

"Shut up," One of the boys said angrily.

"I will not shut up you disrespectful child!" I said, trying to call out again, "Killi-"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So, don't kill me. Let me know what you think though :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Here is Chapter 12. Hope you like it!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya.

* * *

I woke up, my head pounding from the numerous hits it had received in the last few days. Was it days or hours? I didn't know, but I realized I wasn't alone in here. In another cage beside me, I saw Neal, waiting for me to wake up.

"Of all the people I had to get suck in a prison with," I joked, sitting up and wincing at the pain in my cheek.

"I get it." He said softly.

"Get what? My anger and bitterness towards you?" I said, feeling the pain in my wrists from the handcuffs. Dislocating my thumb with ease, I slipped my hands out, and popping it back into place with a grunt of pain.

"Gross," He chuckled.

"I don't think I have the stomach to do that a second time," I said as the handcuffs dangled from my other wrist.

"So, since we are stuck in here. What do we do?" I asked, seeing the deep hole surrounding us on all sides.

"Talking is good." He said, and I nodded.

"What about?"

"Emma, does she know I'm not dead?" He asked, hopeful.

"No. She thinks you died on the other side of that portal. It was the second time in her life she's felt helpless, and heartbroken." I said, staring him down.

"I get that you're her sister, but Emma barely mentioned you when we were dating. Why are you so angry at me?" He said softly.

"Because I feel her pain. That made up sense that twins have? It's not so made up. I thought there was another voice in my head for years, but it turned out, my body was telling me I had a sister. I carry her pain, and she carries mine. We fight, but we always come back full circle to that feeling of being whole. I wanted to feel numb and she wouldn't let me. So I refused to let her, especially after a guy broke her heart."

"Okay. I can understand that." He said, ducking his head.

"You told her you loved her before you fell. Is that true? Or just something you say when you think you're about to die?"

"Emma was the only one I ever truly loved. I only loved Tamara because I thought Emma wouldn't take me back after she broke the curse."

"Sounds cowardly to me." I bit out, and he flinched.

"I'm more my father's son than I thought." He sighed.

"Why do you trust Hook?" He asked, and I thought.

"A man that wasn't trustworthy wouldn't take the time to have a tea party with a three year old. He wouldn't take his time wooing me, nor would he resist his most basic urges because I was still mourning my husband. I thought I would never love again after Adam. He was the single greatest man I'd ever met, and I loved him. I thought the pain would consume me for years before I met someone to open up my heart to. But I found room in my heart for another, and when we get out of here, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about him. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him," I admitted.

"Emma called you emotionless when she did mention you. Why is that?" He asked and I sighed.

"I didn't want to find our parents. I was happy in my life. I was better off without the pain. The truth is, I was okay being an orphan." I said softly. A low rumble sounded and I noticed part of the rock near the mouth of the cave started to shift towards us.

"That's odd," I said as the rock stopped moving.

"This is Echo Cave. It will only build the bridge if you tell your darkest secret." He said, as I noticed how it stopped short on the other side.

"So, I have to tell another secret?" I said.

"You only need to tell your darkest secret," He said, as I realized what I said.

"I was okay being an orphan, but Emma wasn't. And now I have a family. I didn't feel the pain that Emma did though. It was easier not to feel, than to believe they were out there." I said, as I heard footsteps outside the cave. I gripped the wooden bars tighter as I saw four figures emerge from the mouth of the cave.

"Aria!" My mother and sister yelled in happiness, crying as my father held my mother back from the edge.

"Killian!" I said. Neal yelled, "Emma!"

"It's nearly 100 feet across." I heard my mother say.

"Even if we fastened some kind of rope, there is not where to tie it to. No way to swing over." My Dad said, as Emma said, "So what do we do?"

"I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now, who wants to kick things off?" Killian joked.

"What? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Emma said sarcastically.

"I don't know the particulars, only know what I've been told." He said, before turning to look at me.

"How do you know it will work?" My Dad asked and I answered, "It does! I just made it work! The bridge expands over the gap."

"You told a secret?" Emma said, not looking at her past loves cage.

"It works. Please get me out of here so I can wring Pan's skinny little neck."

"Alright, I'll go. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found our daughters, in all of that happiness, there has been something that I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughters are beautiful, smart, amazing women, whom I love very much. And of whom I could not be more proud. We have two amazing grandchildren as well," She added, before Emma looked like she wanted to say something.

"But they're all grown up, and as much as I want to pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it David. What we have with them is unique, but it's not what I wanted." She said looking at Emma and me sadly.

"We were cheated out of everything. Their first steps, their first words, their first smiles, we missed it all." She said, holding back her tears.

"What are you saying?" My father asked, confused.

"When we get off this island, I want another go at it. I want another baby." She said, and the room shook as the bridge expanded over the gap. It was not enough though, and I saw my father's pained look, as he said, "Nothing in this world would make me happier. And I know in my heart that you would make an amazing mother."

"But it can never happen. At least not with me." He said, and my heart clenched tightly in my chest.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

"When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" My mother asked angrily.

"Dreamshade."

"The Lost Boys, the arrow, you pushed me out of the way-"

"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can never leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." He said and I sobbed.

"Daddy," I whimpered, feeling the tears flowing down my face, as the bridge completed itself. Emma drew her sword, and tentatively put a foot on the bridge. She crossed over carefully, Killian following behind her.

"Killian," I cried, as my hand found his left one.

"I'm never leaving your side again Aria. You get into too much trouble," He joked as Emma and Neal spoke about Henry. She started hacking away at his cage and Killian stopped her.

"That's not how this works." Neal said, as she knelt down to face him.

"It's okay," he said, "You can tell me anything."

"When I heard you might be here, that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, this instant you stepped back in my life I knew, I knew I never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I lost you once more. And all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, just came rushing back, and I didn't know if I could go through it again."

"I love you," She cried, "I probably always will."

"But my secret, is that I was hoping this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead, because it would be easier to put you behind me, than to face all the pain I went through all over again." She finished and his cage door turned to dust. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms and whispered, "It's okay. I won't leave you again."

"Killian?" I said, knowing it was his turn. He smiled at me and said, "I never thought I'd get over Milah. She was my first love. But I found something in myself when you gave me my second chance. Something that told me I could be better. And to be better, I have to prove myself by being honest."

"When Regina asked me to kill her mother for her, she tested me. She thought I should be able to face the man that abandoned me all those years ago with my brother. The man that sold me into slavery, my father."

"But to prove myself to the Queen, I had to kill him. I had to kill my own father. And I instead tried to get him a passport to leave the kingdom. But he had a son, and he named that son after my brother, as if he started his life over. He claimed it was to honor my brother, but my anger overtook me. I killed him, burned the passports I had procured and told the boy his father abandoned him." He said, as I held fast to his hand.

"To change, you need to be better. I wish to find my little brother and show him that his brother isn't whom he once was. And I want to do that, as the woman I love, helps me become a better man." Killian said with confidence and my cage door disintegrated. I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me out. I kissed him, crying as he whispered he loved me over and over.

"I love you too," I said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Even for the monster I am?" he said, a sad look coming over his features.

"A monster would never admit they are one. They wouldn't want to change," I smiled, before we walked across the bridge carefully.

"Well, now I have two to intimidate before they leave," My Dad said, sounding sad. I hugged him tightly, crying against his shoulder.

"We are gonna find a way to save you," I said as I released him.

"You all need to focus on getting Henry back." My Dad said as we walked out of the caves.

"Thank you," Neal said to all of us.

"We found your star map, can you get us off the island?"

"Killian, we don't need a star map." I said, confused as to why he hadn't opened the satchel I gave him in Storybrooke. Lifting the top and unzipping it, I pulled out a handful of beans.

"Sneaky sis," Emma smirked, before I laughed at everyone's expressions.

"You didn't think I was going to not have a way back to you guys if we were separated?" I asked my parents. I felt the handcuff hit my thigh and silently held it out to Emma. She dug in her pocket for a key and took them, as we might need them later.

"So, how do we get to Pan? His shadow still does his bidding wherever he is." My Dad said, as I put the beans back.

"We need to get his shadow. Do you have the star map coconut?" Neal asked. Emma brought it out and handed it to him.

"How do we get his shadow with a coconut? Make Piña Coladas?" I asked sarcastically.

"We trap it. It hates flames, so we have to go where there is no light. It's in Dark Hollow," He said, as Emma sighed.

"Rainbow Cove would have been a better name."

"We'll meet back at Tink's then," My Dad said before I said, "Wow, Tinkerbell?"

"Yes, we know. She's famous back in your world," Killian said as I remembered my little girl who loved Tinkerbelle.

"Amaya probably thinks I abandoned her." I cried, feeling the pain radiating out of my chest.

"Aria, breathe love," Killian said, holding me to his chest. It took me several minutes to calm down, but by then, my parents had left for Tinkerbelle's and Neal and Emma left for Dark Hollow.

"Killian, I need to tell you about a dream I had," I said when I calmed down.

"A dream? Can't this wait until we are sailing home?" He asked, as we walked.

"No, it can't. Because I feel like it means something," I said, thinking back to the dream I had in Pan's camp.

"Tell me," He said, stopping and sitting on a log.

"I woke up to the sound of Amaya calling for me. But when I opened my eyes, you were on the pillow beside me. You said you would go get her, and when I pulled back the covers, I think I was pregnant."

"I know you aren't now, because we haven't got to the really fun stuff yet," He joked.

"Killian. You kissed my stomach and said, "Only four more months.

"What significance do you believe this holds for us?"

"I think it means that this isn't just a fling. It feels like you were meant for me." I said, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"I would love nothing more, than to see you round with my child. But we are jumping the gun here a bit," He teased. I smiled, and said, "When we get home, I will be ready for you."

"Oh," He said, blushing and shifting in his seat.

"Well, you may have to wait for me to do some sprucing up. I've been in a jungle for the past week." I laughed as I got up and started moving in the direction my parents went.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Here's your fix for the week ;)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya.

* * *

As we reached the camp, Pan had already left with Henry. Killian, Tink and I stayed behind with the Lost Boys, while my parents went up to Dead Man's Peak to get the water my father drank. Gold was going to save him when we got back. I hugged Mr. Gold tightly, thanking him, and he patted my back softly and awkwardly.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad just happened?" I said, as we stumbled backwards by a wave of magic a while later.

"I felt it too," Tinkerbelle said as we looked back at the island.

"Henry," I breathed, focusing on him. My parents ran into the camp, and we asked, "Did you feel that too?"

"It's Henry," I said, feeling the ache in my chest for him, like I did Amaya.

"We wait until Regina, Emma, Gold and Neal return. We don't know what happened," My mother said, hopeful.

"I get the feeling that Pan got Henry to give him his heart," I said, my anger clouding my judgment.

"Love, breathe," Killian said as I saw the fire grow larger.

"You have magic too?" My Dad asked, in awe.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my forehead. That was weird. I focus on the fire while we waited, trying to make it happen again.

"I can't," I whispered to myself, as I heard rustling in the trees. Neal came through, carrying Henry and my heart just about beat out of my chest.

"No, no, Henry," I sobbed, as they put him down on Wendy's bed.

"Pan has his heart. We've preserved his body for now, until we get it back." Emma said as I sank to my knees beside the bed. I pushed back Henry's bangs and kissed his forehead softly, "I promised to protect you, and I failed. I'm so sorry Henry."

"Gold is in a box. And David can never leave the island." My mother said after the group was brought up to speed.

"Mary Margaret, I've already made peace with that. How much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off," Regina said, guessing.

"If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island."

"An hour isn't much time, I suggest we get started looking," Killian said, picking me up from Henry's side. Regina stalked over to the group of boys and shouted, "Where is he?"

She grabbed Felix's coat and he said, "He's gone. There's nothing you can do, he's already won. Pan never fails."

"You won't talk. How about I make you talk?" Regina said, moving to create a fireball. Emma grabbed her wrist and said, "Regina, wait."

"There's no time."

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids, they've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried to cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?" Regina said as I locked eyes with Emma. Nodding at her she smiled at me and looked to our parents.

"What every kid wants. A mother," She said, as I moved to sit down next to Killian.

"Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan like all of you, a lost girl. I had my sister, but I still needed parents. But I was reminded today, that I have a lot of people who love me. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," Felix said, as if under hypnotism.

"No, family doesn't do what he did. He lied to you and convinced you to do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart."

"To save the island."

"No, to save himself." Emma said sternly.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," Felix said as Emma said, "No, he doesn't. We care about you, and we can save you. We can take you home with us, to our land."

"There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power of Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is." My mother said softly.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe," Felix said, and Killian forced him to sit back down, "That's the only help you'll get."

"Where is Pan?"

"Not. Telling."

"Can you really bring us home?"

"Shut your mouth," Felix said, as Emma went over to the boy that spoke.

"Yes, with your help."

"His Thinking Tree," The boy said quietly, as Felix screamed, "NO!"

"Yes, his Thinking Tree." Another boy said, as Felix continued to scream in protest of their confessions.

"What is that?"

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone."

"You can find him there, it's not far."

"No! Don't trust her."

"Can you tell us where that is?"

"Yeah, but you have to swear that you'll take us with you." The young boy said.

"I promise. We are going home, all of us." Emma promised.

"The Pixie Woods, that's where it is?" Regina asked, after the boys explained the way.

"It's just north of here, it's where the pixie dust used to grow."

"You know where it is?"

"Aye, it's deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries." Killian said as I tucked into his side.

"Then let's make history." Neal said and Emma walked up to him and said, "We're gonna need you here. Once we get Henry's heart, it's gonna be a race back. We're gonna need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?" My father asked.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys, and get them on board the Jolly Roger, prepare the ship." Neal said as the boys smiled.

"Aye, let's move out." Killian said, smiling at my parents and Neal before I started helping the boys up.

"Aria," My mother said, coming up and hugging me tightly.

"I'll be able to come back and visit," I said, patting my satchel. I didn't want to alert Felix to our plan to use the beans. She kissed my forehead softly, and left without another word.

Back on the ship, we got the boys settled and all we were waiting for was Emma and Regina with Henry's heart. Killian was watching me as I got them blankets and food, smiling, as if thinking.

"What's on your mind Captain?" I chuckled as my father walked away to give us some privacy.

"I'm just thinking about what you said." He explained, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Not that love. I was thinking about when you told me you loved me." He continued.

"I do," I said softly.

"And I realized I never got to say it in the way women want to hear it." He went on. I shook my head slowly, and said, "You and I both know what matters is how you feel in your heart. I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your touch. That's what makes it all the more special."

"I. Love. You," He said, emphasizing each word. My eyes welled up as I reached up to kiss his forehead softly.

"And I love you. Future father of my babies," I whispered, and Killian chuckled.

"Are you ready with the…" Neal said, and I smiled.

"As soon as they are back on this ship, we are gone." I said.

"Henry?" Emma called out as the boarded. As they worried about putting Henry's heart back in his body, I threw the bean.

"Killian!" I said as I heard Henry gasp for air.

"Easy buddy," Neal said as Killian directed the ship towards the portal.

"Back to Storybrooke Harbour," I whispered, as we fell through the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** _ Warning! Explicit scene, but you were already expecting that because this is M rated ;) Sorry about the late post.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon a Time, ABC or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya.

* * *

In Storybrooke, there was a crowd gathered to investigate the giant hole opening in the water. As the ship landed roughly on the water, Killian kept me trapped between himself and the wheel.

"We're back," I cried, looking up at him with a smile.

"Aye, home." He said, kissing the back of my head.

"I see her!" I cried, as the crowd gathered at the docks. Ruby was holding Amaya, and waving at us. Neal released his father from Pandora's Box, and while they reunited, Killian brought us in to dock.

"Henry," I said as the little boy stood up next to us.

"Auntie!" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned down to kiss his head and cried, "I will never leave you again. I will always protect you."

"I know you will," He said, releasing me as I felt the ship dock in the marina. I looked up at Killian and Emma, and she said, "Go."

I was off the boat the fastest of anyone, and I ignored the cheering around me as I approached Ruby. Amaya was standing in front of her and she ran for me screaming, "Momma, momma!"

"My darling," I cried as I swept her up in my arms. I was sobbing, and holding her fast as people moved around my spot on the docks. She cried too, burying herself in my neck. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Killian. He had tears in his eyes as he knelt down to brush some hair out of Amaya's face.

"Ian!" She said, smiling up at him.

"Hello little Princess," He said as she practically jumped into his arms.

"Well, how do you feel about a family dinner?" I asked my parents, who were standing back and watching us.

"It sounds perfect," My mother cried, hugging me tightly. Amaya looked conflicted when my mother offered to take her from Killian's arms.

"Killian can hold you later sweetheart. Grandma missed you so much," I said, and the little girl wrapped her arms around her Grandma's neck.

"Well, we should probably let Regina take Henry tonight. After all, it is her week." Emma said sadly. Neal rubbed his son's back in comfort as he hugged his biological parents goodbye.

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling gratefully.

"Papa, I need a place," Neal said as Henry walked off with Regina.

"Of course Bae," Gold said, "But first I have an elixir to make."

"Thank you," David said as Gold nodded to my parents.

"I have to admit, there was a minute there I thought we wouldn't make it out of that place." Emma said honestly as Neal kissed her temple.

"Granny's on me," I said, as we all walked down to Main Street. Ruby and Marco would organize a place for the Lost Boys tonight at the school and tomorrow we would need to start finding them homes. We ate, laughed, and celebrated our victory over Pan. When Amaya was passed out, I smiled softly at Killian.

"I've got to get her to bed."

"I'll walk you home love," He said, as we said goodbye to everyone.

"Tomorrow we find the boys homes," I smiled, looking at my mother.

"Have a good night sweetheart," She said, hugging me tightly once more.

"My Lady," Killian said offering his arms as we got out of Granny's. Ella brought everything over once we started our meal and I was grateful to Killian who was holding all her things while I held her.

"I'm just going to put her down for the night," I said, nervously as we walked in the door. Purdy was waiting for us, and greeted me with hand licking and a soft whimpering.

"It's okay girl. We aren't going anywhere soon," I said softly as she backed off.

I walked up the stairs, with Killian on my heel. He dropped off her stuff in the free space in her room, as I got her into her pajamas. She yawned as I put her in her crib, and clutched her rabbit to her chest.

"I'll just go sit downstairs," He said, as I ran my fingers through my greasy hair.

"No, wait." I said.

"Give me fifteen minutes," I said shyly, "And come back upstairs."

"Fifteen minutes for what?"

"I want you to join me in bed tonight," I said, stepping closer to him. He swallowed hard, as I leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"As you wish," He breathed, backing down the stars slowly. I quickly went into my bedroom, and turned on the shower in the en suite. Stripping down and stepping under the hot spray, I sighed. After shaving my legs and underarms, I quickly washed my hair. Getting out and patting myself dry, I started blow-drying my hair. Once that was adequate, I looked through my closet for something to wear when I went down to meet him.

"Get it together Swan," I muttered to myself as I found a negligee I rarely wore. Smirking to myself I slipped it on and fluffed up my hair again. Lighting a few candles, I turned on my little stereo, finding mood music right away.

Walking down the stairs partway, Killian looked over and his eyes bugged out of his head. He got up slowly, walking towards me as if I was a mirage. Eyes soft, they travelled up my legs and up to meet my own eyes.

"Are you coming Captain?" I asked, as confidently as I could muster.

"I suspect I soon will be," He joked as he followed me up the stairs.

"We should, probably start with getting you undressed," I breathed as he closed the door partway.

"Would you do the honors?" He smirked, leaning down to kiss me with bruising intensity. As our lips danced, and brushed across one another's, I started on his shirts, removing the vest, and shirt. His undershirt was tucked into his pants, and I started on his belt buckle. I forgot how annoying I found men's belts, but his skilled fingers running down my back and over my bottom halted my movements.

"May I?" He asked, as he played with the hem of the negligee. I nodded, and gasped as his fingers ran up my sides, pulling the nighty up farther and farther. He stopped, to brush his thumbs over my hipbones.

"I haven't been with a woman in close to 30 years, Even if I was frozen for most of that." He said, and I giggled.

"Well, you know it's been over a year for me too." I whispered.

"Slowly," I said as he pulled the negligee up and over my head. He stopped to look at me, slowly memorizing my body with his fingers.

"You are magnificent." He said, holding my cheek softly as I finally got his belt undone. He moved me to the bed, gently laying me down, and moving to kiss down my neck as he hovered over my body. Sighing as he got lower and lower down my body, I managed to claw his undershirt off his back and over his head. He lavished my chest with open, wet kisses, and I felt his stubble, gently prickle my skin.

"Killian," I sighed, he moved further down and I just about yelped when I felt his tongue swipe my folds.

"Easy love. We don't want to wake your daughter while I have my fun," He smirked, kissing the inside of my thighs. I moaned softly as he continued, and I wasn't even aware of him taking his pants off until I heard them hit the floor.

"Are you sure Aria?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I felt the tip of him brushing along my inner thigh and I shivered, "Yes. Make love to me."

As he lined himself up and pushed in, I felt the discomfort of being celibate for over a year. He stilled as I adjusted, and kissed me with bruising intensity. I nodded to him, staring into his eyes. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in farther than before. My eyes rolled back in my head, as he ducked to take one of my breasts into his mouth.

"Aria," He sighed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I bit my lip as his thrusts got harder, and he moved up to kiss me as he moved.

"Oh," I whimpered as he changed angles slightly. Our bodies moved together, a tangle of limbs, passionately embraced, connected in the most intimate of ways. The music in the background, was giving this a special moment much more meaning.

"I love you," I cried softly as our movements reached a crescendo. He panted as he whispered, "And I love you."

As he collapsed on top of me, I felt him flowing into me. I sighed, knowing I would worry about emergency contraceptives in the morning.

"That, was worth the wait," He said, holding my cheek and kissing me softly. I smiled and said, "More than worth it."

"I fear we'll be separated again," I said, "And I do not want to lose you."

"Aria, I can't promise anything, but I can promise you this. You will always hold my heart. Until my dying breath," He said as he held me close. He pulled the covers up and we cuddled together, until I fell asleep, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ MONDAY! Sorry, couldn't think of something to say... Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Once Upon a Time ABC or any of its characters.

* * *

"Aria!" I heard Emma calling from downstairs. I groaned and slipped out of bed, wrapping my robe around my naked body. Killian sighed and rolled over saying, "None this morning, that's for sure."

"Emma, keep your voice down," I said as I walked down the stairs.

"We have a problem. Pan's actually in Henry's body," She said as Pan's body came into view.

"What the hell?" I asked, tying my robe together tighter.

"Auntie?" The boy asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked into his, seeing the truth behind them.

"Henry? How did this happen?" I asked.

"I was on my way to school and Pan jumped out and switched bodies through my shadow. I'm not sure what he plans to do," He said, as I moved to hug him.

"I will protect you," I said, holding his head in my hands.

"What's Killian doing here?" He asked, confused by the half naked pirate in my kitchen.

"I'm gonna explain that when you are much older." Emma said, and Henry's eyes looked confused.

"Is he…"

"Is he what, Henry?" I asked the boy.

"Is Hook your True Love?" He asked, hopeful.

"I…" I started and looked back at Killian, only to continue, "Yes. He is."

Killian smiled, sending me a wink before I ducked my head.

"Now, we have to stop Pan." Emma said, as I sighed, "I'll go get dressed."

The group managed to destroy the shadow, capture Pan and switched him and Henry's bodies again, before I had even joined them. But he already enacted his own version of the Dark Curse. I watched as Pan and Gold fought. I jumped in in time to stop Gold from killing himself.

"You only have to stab him," I growled as I made Gold release the dagger. It was too late for Malcom/Pan, as he already was dying from the stab wound.

"Goodbye Papa," Gold said, twisting the dagger in Pan's back. He glowed for a moment, before turning to dust. I sighed as Amaya was picked up by a now unfrozen Killian.

"The curse! It's here!" Grumpy yelled, finding our group in the middle of the street.

"It's coming from all sides, there's no way to escape," Grumpy continued.

"You know what you must do," Gold said as Belle embraced him.

"I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Henry," Emma said, as the real Henry came to her side.

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke." My mother said.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us," Regina said and I felt the tears well up.

"Our home's here," I whispered, looking up at Killian.

"Breaking the curse, destroys the town." My Dad said as Gold nodded, "The price of all this."

"It will wink out of existence as if it were never here," She explained, "And everyone will go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning."

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"All of us, except Henry and Amaya. They will stay here, because, they were born here, in this world." Regina said and I clutched my daughter tighter.

"Alone?" Emma said, crying silently, as we locked eyes.

"No, you will take him, because you're the savior. You were created to break the curse, and once again, you and Aria can escape it." Regina said as I looked up at Killian.

"And you will be with them," He said, handing me my daughter. I cried, "I can't lose you."

"I will find a way to be with you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I don't want to, we'll go back with all of you." Emma said, as I held my daughter tightly.

"That's not an option. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

"Killian," I said as he held my close.

"I will wait for you, for as long as it takes me to come back for you," He said as my parents told Emma to go.

"We just found you," She said, sadly.

"And now it's time for you girls to leave us again. For your best chance, for your sister's, for Henry's and for Amaya's." My mother said sadly, as my father blinked back his tears.

"No, I'm not done, I'm the savior right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings, that's what Henry always said. I go back with you. Henry, he can be with Aria. She'll take care of him."

"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here. Emma, Henry deserves his mother, not just his Aunt to take care of him."

"But we're a family."

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that. You brought your sister back to us," She said, holding back tears.

"You, your sister, Henry and Amaya, you can be a family. You can have your wish. You can be like everyone else, happy." My Dad said, holding me close as Killian watched from the side.

"It's time for you girls to believe in yourselves. It's time for you to find hope." My mother said, smiling.

"I've known you for sometime, and all I've wanted is for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son." Regina joked, making both Emma and me smile, "but really what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go."

"Okay," My sister breathed, and we all walked to the town line, and I never let go of Killian's hand. My car and Emma's yellow Bug were waiting. I sighed as I found all my important stuff had been packed away in the trunk.

"Killian, I need you to hold onto this," I said, giving him the bag with the beans. He either didn't remember, or didn't think I would keep all those valuable beans in one bag.

"When I find you, I won't ever let you go again. So be prepared for a ring," He said, holding my forehead to his.

"I have a feeling I won't be expecting it." I said sadly, before I went to hug my parents' goodbye for the last time.

"I was wrong. I do need you guys. I thought I was okay being an orphan, because it made me stronger, but your love, has made me stronger." I said, as my father kissed my head sweetly.

"We love you," My mother said softly, as Emma said goodbye to Neal.

"Go take care of our boy. Whatever way Hook has of finding your sister, I'll be right there with him to find you again. I let you down once before Emma, I won't do it again," He said as they embraced. He kissed her sweetly, and I smiled.

"Emma, Aria, there's something I haven't told you."

"What now?" Emma asked, exasperated.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind, including you memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke won't exist, it won't ever have existed. So these last years, will be gone from all your memories. They'll just go back to being stories again," Regina said and I felt my eyes well up again.

"What will happen to us?" Emma asked, as I looked at my little girl in Killian's arms.

"I don't know."

"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending."

"It's not. But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?"

"No, I can do what I did to everyone else in this town," She said, "Give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be. My gift to you both is good memories. A good life for you and Henry, for Aria and Amaya. You would have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

"You would do that?"

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted. I can't bring Adam back for you Aria, but the pain will be lessened so you can live and be happy for your daughter." She said as Killian handed me Amaya. My parents kissed her quickly, before I went to buckle her into her car seat. I cried, closing the door, and turning to kiss Killian one last time after he got Purdy into the back of the car.

"Find us," I said, holding his face in my hands.

"As you wish, My Lady," he said backing up as my mother came up to kiss my sister and I goodbye. I got in my car, sobbing my eyes out, feeling the hole in my heart opening once more. And as I started the car and inched it over the town line, Emma following behind me, everything in my past went blank.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! I'm posting on Sundays now because I like to keep you on your toes :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. Just Aria and Amaya

* * *

 _A year later…_

As Emma made breakfast, Henry watered the plants in our apartment. I was busying teaching Amaya how to tie her shoes, and putting all my papers in my bag for work. I had a job at one of the top law firms in the country and I felt on top of the world. It didn't hurt to have a kick ass view of New York to boost your confidence. Purdy was lounging in the sun next to a window and I sighed. As we all sat down at the table, a knock sounded on the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked, as Amaya ate her pancakes.

"No," Emma said, looking at me.

"No gentleman caller for me sister," I said before the knocking got louder. I went to turn off the music and answer the door. Opening it up I saw a man, who smiled at me. I noticed his head to toe leather and looked like he came form some sort of Cosplay event.

"Swan," He said, before moving to come in.

"Whoa, do I know you?" I asked, keeping him out.

"Listen I need your help. Something has happened, something terrible and your family is in trouble." He said, and I argued, "My family is right here. Who are you?"

"And old friend," He said, pained, "I know you don't remember me, but I can make you." He moved and kissed me, before I kneed him in the groin. I pushed him out of the doorway, where he collapsed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"A long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you still felt the way you once did about me." He said, as I heard footsteps behind me. Emma had my Taser in her hand and Amaya yelled, "Ian!"

"Little Princess," He said as she went to hug him. I held her back though, as he groaned on the floor in pain.

"Henry, take Amaya back to the living room."

"Stay away from my daughter, you creep," I growled.

"I'm calling the cops," Emma said.

"No no, wait don't. I know this seems crazy, but you have to believe me, you have to rememb-." Emma shut the door in his face and I moved to lock the deadbolt and the chain.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"No idea, someone must have left the door open downstairs. Let's eat," I said as I sat Amaya back down.

* * *

After work that evening, I was watching Henry when Emma came back from her date with Walsh. I liked the guy more than I did Henry's father. That guy was a dick and I'm glad he is no longer in her life. I was finishing up some case details when she walked in the door. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed no ring on her hand. She narrowed hers and said, "You knew?"

"Why else did I offer to stay in when I wanted to try out that club downtown with the girls from work?" I teased, as I went to go check on Amaya. She was fast asleep on our bed, and I smiled as I heard the conversation from the living room.

Once Henry was getting ready for school the next day, Emma said, "That guy that was here yesterday morning? Crashed my date with Walsh last night."

"What did he do?" I asked, confused, as I got Amaya's coat on her.

"Gave me this paper, with an address. Said if I wanted to know who we really are, who our parents are, we had to go to this address."

"Mom, is there something going on?" Henry asked when he noticed our whispering.

"No, nothing," Emma said as she put her coffee cup down.

"No, you're doing it again, you're worrying." He said, intuitively.

"No I am not, I am thinking. There is a difference," She said, getting her coat on.

"Are you thinking about Walsh?"

"No… yeah, I am. Can you blame me for taking 24 hours to think through making a life altering decision?" She said, putting him off the trail, "Just want to make sure nothing is… wrong."

"You're always looking for something that might be wrong. You don't have to do that you know? Sometimes its okay to accept things that might be… good." Henry said, before moving to hug her, "I've gotta go. I'm gonna be late. Love ya!"

"Love you too," Emma said and I sighed.

"Do I have to cancel daycare today?" I said, noticing the way she was looking at that paper.

"Will you come with me?" She asked, hopeful.

"Always." I said, smiling. When we got to the apartment, she picked the lock skillfully while I kept lookout. I didn't say a word as she entered the apartment. Immediately spotting the dream catcher in the window.

"Flypaper for nightmares," she said, scowling, "Neal."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said as Amaya picked up camera and handed it to me. I looked at the strap and showed Emma.

"That's… not possible." She said, rubbing the name on the strap.

"I'll go get them developed. You can confront him," I said, taking the camera and putting in my bag. Amaya followed us out of the apartment, and I headed for the drugstore. I got the quickest return on them and texted Emma that I would meet her with something for Henry. We walked along the streets of New York, Amaya happily splashing in nearby puddles.

"You want to talk to me about Walsh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You bought me candy at the drugstore."

"Okay, maybe you're right, I have been thinking about him." Emma said, as Amaya squeezed past them to jump in a puddle.

"Maybe what happened in my past, with your birth father, has kept me from living my life now. Maybe it's time for me to start looking forward, that we start looking forward."

"So, does that mean you're gonna marry him?" Henry asked, and Emma smiled slightly, "So that's a yes? How are you gonna tell him?"

"Wait, wait. First I didn't say that I-"

"You can tell him at dinner tonight," Henry said and we both smiled.

"We're not having dinner." Emma said, as I grabbed a laughing Amaya.

"I might have sent a text from your phone this morning. He's coming over at 8 and I arranged a sleepover at Avery's so the two of you could be alone."

"Where am I supposed to go?" I laughed.

"I hadn't thought that far yet," Henry admitted.

"I'll just leave for a few hours. Take Amaya to a show or something," I said, noticing I still had those tickets for Wicked in my purse. They were a gift from my boss for all my hard work on a very big case.

"It's okay Mom. If you're guts telling you to marry him, trust it." Henry said, smiling.

"Crap, I forgot to pick something up. Take your cousin and go see if you can beat level 24." Emma said giving him the bag I handed her.

"See ya!" Henry said, taking Amaya's and asking her to run with him.

"See ya," I said, giving her the packet of developed pictures. She opened them and kept them in plain sight, so I could see them as well.

What I saw was almost too much.

* * *

"Hey, we need to talk," Emma said to the man in leather as he left the police station. I was glaring at him, and standing beside Emma, holding the pictures tightly in my hands.

"Swans, I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force fed me something called bologna." He said and I smirked.

"What the hell are these?" She asked, showing him the pictures, "We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York, we never did any of this."

"So you believe me?" He asked, smiling at me softly.

"I don't know. You could have Photoshoped these pictures."

"Photoshoped?" He asked, confused.

"Faked." I said, noticing his eyes were softer when on me.

"If you think these are forgeries then why'd you spring me from that brig? Because as much as you deny it, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right."

"So how is this possible? How can we forget all of this?" Emma said.

"I promise you there's an explanation." He said.

"Not one that makes sense," She said, as he dug in his pockets for something.

"If you both drink this, it will."

"If, if what you're saying is true, we'd have to give up our life here."

"Its all based on lies. You both have love, and a family."

"It's real," Emma argued, "I have Henry, a job, a guy I love. My sister and my niece with me."

"It wouldn't just be Emma's life that changes when she takes whatever's in that bottle. We have children we have to think of first. And I haven't had love since my husband died."

"Perhaps there's another you loved in a life that you've lost." Killian said, putting the bottle in my hand.

"Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up love. Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right Swan. Trust your gut, it will tell you what to do." He said, a sad look washing over his face. The look in his eyes was sincere, made me uncork the bottle. I looked into his eyes, seeing he was telling the truth and put the bottle to my mouth.

"Aria," Emma said, as I took a small portion of the liquid. Looking up, I felt all the memories rush back to me. Our first night in Storybrooke, finding my parents, meeting Killian, going to Neverland, saving Henry, and my final moments with Killian, it all came rushing back.

"Killian, you found us," I cried, giving Emma the other bottle. I forced her to drink it, because I couldn't have this happy moment alone. As she swallowed, she gasped out, "Hook."

"Did you miss me?" He said, a sweet smile on his face as I embraced him.

"How?" Emma asked, as Killian leaned down to kiss me.

"Well, let's get back to the apartment," I said, remembering that Henry was watching Amaya until his sleepover with Avery.

* * *

"I searched for a way to retrieve your memories first. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but once I did, I then had to find a way to you."

"The beans," I said, happy he found them.

"Beans?" He asked, and my heart sank.

"The satchel I gave you, had about 10 magic beans in it. Didn't you remember?" I said, and his eyes softened.

"No, I was far too deep in my despair to open your satchel. I reminded me that I lost you twice now," He said, kissing my knuckles.

"And you won't a third time," I smiled.

"I did make a promise to you that I intend to keep," He said, slipping something on my finger.

"You're amazing," I said, kissing him softly before I looked down at the ring. It was a simple band, but it had a large set princess cut amethyst.

"Killian," I said, surprised, looking up at him.

"That is a promise, eternally." He said, getting down on one knee.

"Do me the honor of being my wife, and I shall work everyday to protect, provide and love you and your daughter."

"Yes," I sighed, kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Where's Neal?" Emma asked, after I had finished hugging Killian.

"In Storybrooke. He got caught in the curse. Didn't get to my ship in time and made me promise to leave without him so I could find you." He said, and a buzzer sounded at the door. Killian picked up a sleeping Amaya from the couch and kissed me quick.

"I'll just put her to bed." I said, as Emma went to answer the door.

"Who's that?" Killian asked, on edge.

"Walsh. Emma's guy… boyfriend."

"I can get rid of them."

"No. Emma's memories might not be real, but he is. And the eight months they spent together."

"I owe him an explanation," Emma said, as I looked up at her.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "But I care about him too much to drag him into all of this. Wait here."

After I put Amaya in bed, Killian disappeared. I didn't question it until I saw a large winged creature flying off into the night. He and Emma came back, and Emma called Henry back to the apartment. Killian and I were already asleep when Henry got in, and I was overjoyed at having Killian back in my arms. Though, we couldn't exactly celebrate our engagement with Amaya cuddled between us.

"Mom," Henry said the next morning as I made coffee. I sent Killian to fetch his things before Henry woke up, to ensure Henry didn't get the wrong impression about his aunt.

"You're hurting the eggs," He said once he got Emma's attention. I sighed, hugging my sister from behind in comfort.

"Do you believe in magic?" She asked him as I read the paper. I was watching the stock market details mostly, and doing the crossword.

"Sure." He answered. She rose an eyebrow as if to say, "Really?"

"And the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus. If it gets me a present, I believe." He cheeked.

"Not sure you made the right choice?" Henry asked.

"I just didn't want pancakes," She said, oblivious.

"No, about Walsh." He said and she laughed setting the eggs in front of him, "I made the right decision."

"Delicious, but I'm gonna be late for school." He said, grabbing his bag.

"No school today."

"How about we all take a trip?" She said.

"I'm all ready to go." I said, gesturing to the packed bags.

"Like a vacation?"

"Like I have a new case, and your Aunt is needed for legal purposes. And it's in Maine and it might take me awhile and I think we should go. It would be an adventure."

"No school? Trip with you and Aunt Aria? Sold." He smiled.

"Good cause we already packed," I sighed in relief.

"When do we leave?" He asked, as Emma moved to put away the orange juice.

"Now." She said as a knock sounded. I ran with Amaya and Purdy on my heels to greet Killian at the door.

"Ian!" She said as he swept her up in his arms.

"Morning love," He smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

"Henry, this is Killian. He's uh… Emma's is helping him with his case." I said, as Emma looked to be thinking of an explanation.

"Well, he's still a little spitfire," Killian said, tickling Amaya's tummy.

"Still?" Henry said and I winced.

"He's not a perp, he's a client."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked, motioning to Killian's all out leather get up.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Killian teased, and Henry smirked.

"Alright, just make yourself useful Killian and get our bags. Henry, lend him a hand," Emma said as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Wait, we're really going?" Henry asked as Emma got her purse. Amaya got her stuffed swan and showed Killian and he ducked to kiss her cheek.

"As beautiful as you, little Princess," He said, as he grabbed our bags.

"Yes," Emma said, handing Henry his jacket, "I just need one last thing."

Going over to the closet, she opened it and grabbed her red leather jacket, while I grabbed my navy trench coat.

"Let's go save our parents. Again," Emma said, smirking at me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry this is so late. I was packing for our move across country, as well as working. Anyways enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.

* * *

In Storybrooke, we were hoping Henry would remember as we crossed the town line, but from her car, I could tell Emma knew he didn't. I was in my own car with Killian holding my hand the whole ride down.

"How come Amaya remembers you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure love. Maybe she was too young for Regina to change her memories. Either way, I'm thankful we don't have to be introduced all over again." He said as Emma stopped across the street from Granny's Diner.

"It's really back." She said as we all got out and looked around, "We're really back."

"As quaint and homey as you remember?" Killian said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Last time, the curse took away everyone's memories. This time?" Emma asked, as Killian looked around too.

"We don't know what it did," he said, as I saw my house down the street.

"Then we'll find out." I said, nodding at Emma. Grabbing Amaya from her car seat, I asked Killian if he would take her and Henry back to my place. He agreed to watching them while we found our parents. We walked over to the apartments, nervous for what we found.

As Emma knocked, I found myself shaking with nerves. What if they didn't remember us? What if this curse made them hate us?

"Hi," Emma said as my father answered the door. My eyes welled up as he took a step back, in what seemed to be shock.

"Don't close the door, I'm Emma and this is Ar-"

"Aria, Emma." He said, happily.

"David?" Emma asked, and I said, "Dad?"

"You remember." He said, as he hugged us tightly.

"You remember?" Emma asked as we walked into the apartment a ways.

"Of course. What are you doing here?"

"Killian found us, he brought us here. He said you were cursed," I said, noticing the loft still looked the same.

"We're back, or we never left, but we don't know. But we're trapped again."

"But you know who you are?" Emma asked, getting all the clues.

"We do. We don't know who did it or why. All we know is our last year has been wiped away."

"Wiped away?" I said, confused.

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you girls. It feels like yesterday." He said as I heard a movement from upstairs.

"How do you know it's been a year?" I asked, before I heard my mother say, "Emma? Aria?"

"As you can see, a lot has happened." My Dad said, smiling at us. I was still in shock over my mother's belly.

"We just don't know what. The whole year is gone," Our mother said, before hugging me sweetly.

"Who the hell could have done this?" Emma asked, and I said, "I need to go see someone."

Running as fast as I could, I approached the large white house and knocked loudly. Regina answered, looking surprised.

"Did you cast this curse?" I asked softly. Her eyes softened and she shook her head, "I would have needed the heart of the thing I love most. And Henry wasn't with me."

"I missed you," I said, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too," Se said quietly, hugging me back.

"Now, we need to figure out who did this." I said, as she grabbed her coat and followed me to my house.

* * *

As everyone sat down in the living room to talk about this, I piped up, "I know it wasn't Regina."

"I agree," My mother said, smiling at her stepmother.

"We don't even know where the hell we were, we don't even know if we left Storybrooke," My Dad said, and Killian said, "Aye, you did. I was with you."

"In the Enchanted Forest?" My mother said, excited by this news.

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with the Prince and Princess, named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, not when I had promised Aria I would find her and Amaya. So I ventured out on my own to find a memory potion and a way back. Last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to the Queen's castle."

"Well, this is just great," Emma said, mad about hitting a dead end.

"How did you know about the curse?" My father asked.

"As I was sailing the realm, a bird landed on my ships wheel. With it note instructing me to retrieve Emma and Aria, and bring them back here. I assumed because it said Storybrooke, that there was another curse coming. With the note was two small vials of memory potion tied to its legs. I had the way to bring Aria and Emma back, so I got a bean and you know the rest."

"Who sent it?" My mother said, as Regina looked to be thinking.

"I assumed it was you," Killian said as I leaned back into his chest.

"Message via bird, does sound like you," David said, looking at his wife.

"We need to assume that whoever it was is here. And they don't want us to remember anything," Regina said looking to Emma.

"And now we have the upper hand." Emma smirked.

"Am I missing something?" My Dad said.

"It's an old bail bonds trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on to them." Emma explained.

"We make them think we have a memory potion and we're making more." Regina said, as Emma handed her the vials we took in New York.

"We need to tell the whole town then. Should we post something in the paper?"

"Bad news, we lost another one," Grumpy said, coming through the door, "We're down to five now."

"Four, Bashful's not answering." Happy said, looking at his phone.

"Wait, what is going on?" Emma asked.

"Thank god you're back sisters." Grumpy said, sounding relieved.

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing."

"Whoever cast this curse is picking us off, one by one."

"Who exactly is missing?"

"Aside from those dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the last few days. It's hard to keep track of everyone."

"Wait, Neal. Is he here?" Emma asked, hopefully as I squeezed her hand.

"Well, we haven't found him yet. He and Gold have been missing since we got back."

"Wait, Gold is missing?" Emma said, not buying it.

"The Dark One is missing. This person either has the dagger and is controlling him, or we are dealing with someone who is more powerful than Rumplestiltskin."

"We'll find him Emma," I said softly, putting my hand on her shoulder. My mother gasped, and held her hand over her mouth, staring at my ring. My father's eyes narrowed on Killian's form and I said, "Technically, we didn't know if you remembered us."

"So, you're engaged. When did that happen?" David asked.

"In New York. Last night," I said, giving a guilty smile.

"Oh Aria, I'm so happy for you!" My mother exclaimed getting up to hug me.

"While I'm not happy you're a pirate, you're a pirate that loves my daughter," My Dad said, shaking Killian's hand firmly.

"With all my heart. She and Amaya will never want for anything. I can assure you I will get a respectable job. My year in the Enchanted Forest wasn't wasted on rum and thievery."

"I believe you. But if you ever hurt her or my granddaughter-"

"You have every right to draw and quarter me." Killian said seriously.

"I wouldn't go that far. But I would beat the daylights out of you."

"Grumpy," Emma said getting the dwarf's attention, "We were just talking about how Regina was going to make a memory retrieval potion with the last little bit we had left."

"How do we know it's not poison, or that she didn't cast it?" He asked, eyeing Regina.

"Because both Emma and I believe her." I said, staring him square in the eyes.

"Grumpy, we trust you'll be discreet?" Snow said softly.

"No, everyone deserves to know!" He said rushing out of the house.

"Great, you told the biggest gossip in town." Killian said and Regina and I smiled.

"Exactly," Regina smirked.

"Until we know who it is, none of this leaves this circle," Regina said, "We don't know who they are, but we can bet they have the ability to take another's form."

"Now, we need our rest, and you two," I said pointing to Regina and Emma, "need to catch the perp."

Regina disappeared in a fog of purple smoke and returned only to grab Emma. My parents took that as their cue to leave, saying goodnight and that they would be over in the morning to take us to breakfast at Granny's to celebrate.

"So," I said, once the door was locked.

"We're all alone, our first night back home," I said, moving to straddle his lap on the couch. He smirked, wide eyed as he got my train of thought.

"We're nearly married," He said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"And we don't know when Emma will be back." I said quietly.

"I guess we should take advantage of the fact Henry's room is two floors below us," He said standing, taking me upstairs quietly. I was still wrapped around his waist when he opened the bedroom door. Depositing me on the bed, he took no extra time to undress me.

"Killian, slowly. I haven't been with you in a year," I smiled as he undressed us both at breakneck speeds.

"I know love, I just missed the sight of your body. My imagination did not do you justice while I was away from you." He said, as I felt his arousal against my thigh.

"Make love to me Captain Jones," I said, moaning as he played my body like an instrument. He was soft, gentle and determined to make me sing. I was in bliss as he worked me over the edge, multiple times. And when we ran out of energy, we laid there, holding each other.

"Don't let me go, hold me in your beating heart. I won't let go, forever is not enough. Let me lay my head down, on the shadows by your side. Don't let me go, hold me in your beating heart," I sang softly as he drifted off to sleep. His grip tightened around me and I sighed peacefully. One way or another, we were going to be okay.

* * *

"Here you go, He- young man. Nice hot cocoa." Ruby said, nearly slipping.

"Hey, cinnamon? How'd you know?" Henry asked the waitress.

"Lucky guess. You've got a cinnamon kind of face." She said awkwardly. Killian smiled into his coffee and I kicked his foot under the table.

"Oh Henry," Emma started, "This is David and Mary Margaret."

"Are you helping my mom with the case? Or are they the ones who jumped bail?" Henry whispered the last part to Emma. I just laughed and said, "No, they are just old friends of ours."

"Emma and Mary Margaret knew each other in Phoenix. They were cellmates," I supplied, making my mother give me a look.

"Really? What were you in for?" Henry asked, curiously.

"Petty theft," I mouth and she repeated in a normal voice.

"People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on," Mary Margaret said looking at my father.

"Did you know my Dad?' Henry asked, and I gave him a pointed look.

"I think we're ready to order!" David said awkwardly breaking the silence. A cup breaking on the floor made us look up and I sighed as Henry locked eyes with his forgotten mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said, clearly holding back her emotions.

"That's okay," Henry said, before looking down at the menu. Emma got up from the table to take Regina into the back hallway, and Amaya reached across Killian for her grandmother.

"Miss Amaya, how are you?" She smiled at her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I missed you," She said quietly, and Henry didn't seem to clue in, but Killian spoke quietly to her.

"Little Princess, let's play a game. One where we can't use words like grandma and grandpa. Let's make funny names instead. Does that sound good pumpkin?" He said to the little girl as I got up to go speak to Regina.

"Pumpkin!" She cheered as I walked away.

"I forgot to ask you something last night." I interrupted. Regina and Emma stopped and waited for me to say, "Amaya remembers everything."

"What? How?" Emma asked, confused.

"She was too young to change her memories as drastically like I did yours. She was only here a month at best. If I did that to a child smaller than 5, it can cause damage. I thought she would just forget, think it was a game or a figment of her imagination."

"Well now she could say something like Grandma in front of Henry and he would start to ask questions. And guess what, she just did!" I stage whispered.

"How do we explain Killian to Henry?" Emma said, as I remembered my ring.

"Until Henry remembers, I'll ask him to pretend we met before Adam, and that we were just picking up where we left off." I suggested.

"But what about Amaya?"

"Regina," I smirked

"She's the only one not affected by either curse," I said, once I had her attention.

"She… she has magic." Regina said, a slow smile gracing her lips.

"As much as I don't want my daughter to be a guinea pig, I have this strange feeling we could use her for the memory retrieval potion." I said, and Emma suggested, "Dreamcatchers?"

"Wow, did we just figure out the solution to our problem?" I said quietly.

"Tonight, we go down to my vault and get a select few memories back." Regina said, smiling triumpantly as we continued whispering.

"High five ladies. Who says a man will save us? We just saved ourselves." I smiled, as we all laughed in victory.

"I'll stick close to my mom today, and I'll ask Killian to take Henry fishing or something. Keeps him away from town."

"Good idea. We don't know what this person wants yet. We need to search places that only cropped up in this last curse, they may be hiding out." Emma said, as my Dad joined us.

"Henry doesn't want to come on patrol with me, but we just got word from one of the encampments in the forest. A winged beast took one of their men." David said as I heard Amaya calling for me.

"Amaya, stay with Daddy," I said across the Diner and froze. Killian, and Henry looked up at me in surprise and my mother gave me a look.

"I'm sorry Killian. It's a natural response," I said, but he knew I was only saying it for Henry's sake.

"Don't worry love. No harm done," Killian said as Amaya tucked herself into his side, chatting away.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Giving you guys a little treat, as I was late in posting the last chapter. Bonus chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not Own ABC, Once Upon A Time, or any of its characters.

* * *

"Henry, look up at people when they are talking to you," I said after my mother started going on about Cradle Cap.

"I'm sorry." He said putting his game down.

"That's alright Henry. I hear you like reading. There's a library, if you wanted to go check it out, get you a few books." Mary Margaret said and Henry smiled, "Yeah, just let me get my coat."

"Cradle Cap," My mother said, looking at the book.

"I should get you the one I was reading when I was pregnant with Amaya," I said as I heard a voice say, "It goes away."

"It goes away. It doesn't hurt the baby." The red headed woman said, and my stomach filled with a sense of dread.

"I know that. I can tell her anything she needs to know," I said as I got my mother up. Mary Margaret looked surprised at my tone of voice, but I pulled her along to where Henry was doing up his coat.

"Aria, that wasn't very nice," She said quietly, and I gave her a look. One that said we would discuss it later.

"So, library?" Henry asked. We got him several books to read, and I was looking for his storybook. I was upset that I couldn't find it and I would ask my mother if she's seen it later, but as we took Amaya and Henry to the park, I got a glimpse of a shadow.

 _Neal?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"How do you do this?" Emma said as Regina and I made quick work of weaving dream catchers.

"You wave it overtop of the person, and it retrieves forgotten memories." Regina said.

"I just want to make sure this will work," Emma said as Mary Margaret and David sat patiently waiting.

"If we figure out what happened during our year away, with only the three of us to go on, we may have even figured it out already in the Enchanted Forest," My mother said, holding David's hand as I finished my dream catcher.

"Now," I said, "How do we make it work?"

"It will only work if whoever is doing the retrieving, was not the person whose memories you're retrieving. Meaning, you and Emma have to do this."

"I only had one lesson," Emma said, "A year ago."

"And mine has been known to… falter and die when I'm using it."

"Dark magic won't work with you two. You're magic is pure, light magic. Love is the source you'll use." Regina said and I looked to my father.

"Go ahead," He smiled. I returned the smile, focusing on my love for my father, and why we needed this. I heard Emma gasp but I concentrated as I felt the energy in my body pull from my father's mind. I felt the maximum reached and opened my eyes to watch the memories play like a movies for all of us.

"She's… who?" Regina asked angrily.

"Oh god. Mom, that's who was trying to talk to you in the Diner." I said, "That's why I felt like something had died inside me and I wanted to puke at the sight of her."

"But, we cast the curse," My mother said, watching with tears in her eyes as she crushed my father's heart into the cauldron.

"But he came back, because Regina split your heart," Emma said as we watched the Wicked Witch put her own ingredients in the cauldron.

"So, I don't have to do that?" Emma said, not really wanting to learn magic. I grabbed hers and stood in front of Regina.

"We still don't know why she's doing this," I said, as I pulled Regina's memories from her. We watched as she explained who she was and Regina was shocked that she even had a sister. Once Regina's were through, I retrieved my mother's and at once, the three of them gasped as their eyes glowed.

"My memories, they're back." Regina said, as my mother gasped, "Mine too."

"Okay, so what's her plan?" Emma asked.

"That, we do know." Regina said, a slightly evil grin coming over her face.

"She means to go back in time and kill Snow's mother, prevent her from telling Leopold that Cora was with child when he fell in love with her. It's never been done before."

"She'll destroy her, meaning Snow won't be born, meaning Regina won't be born. Meaning the curse never existed and neither of you will be born." My Dad said, as I realized, "Amaya and Henry."

"Oh, this bitch just messed with the wrong mother," I growled, before turning to Regina, "Teach me."

"Magic? Aria, you have light magic, and I can't teach you when I have dark magic."

"Regina, why is your magic dark? Because that's all you know. Think about Henry, and the love you feel for him." I said and she paused.

"Even if I did suddenly change, my heart is still black." She said as my parents watched.

"Better someone who knows the temptations of darkness, that knows how it's not worth it." Mary Margaret said, squeezing Regina's hand.

"I will protect my family, and to do so, I need your help." I said.

"Killian says that Henry's up and wondering where we are. I'm gonna head back to the house." Emma said and my parents said they'd better get home too.

"Now, we can make that potion," Regina said, showing me how to once everyone was gone.

* * *

After several hours, we managed to make the potion, and instead of giving it to everyone individually, I suggested the Well. Regina liked the idea better, because Zelena would have no way of stopping that.

"She may have Gold, and we can't risk her sending him out." I said as we put up a protection spell around several local spots. Granny's, the school, the Town Hall, and the Library would be protected against the flying monkeys that Zelena had kidnapping people.

"She won't be able to tear these down," We explained to Blue, "It's woven with both light and dark magic."

"Twice as strong," I smiled, as Henry walked by with Purdy.

"Henry, this is Mother Superior. She's the head of the nuns here," I said, introducing him to Blue.

"And this is Regina Mills. She's the mayor of this town," I said, when I noticed how Regina was staring at him.

"Hello," he said, and Regina smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you."

"Henry was just going to get himself some ice cream, wasn't he?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled sheepishly and said, "You always catch me."

"Perhaps Regina can accompany you? Give you a tour of the town?" I said and she nodded, "My treat."

"Wow, thanks," Henry said as she led him away.

"Blue, we need to protect the convent." I said and she agreed. She and the other fairies went off to protect their home and the church, while I went to shield my parent's loft.

"She's going to try and take the baby, so we need to protect every possible place from her." I said, feeling the exhaustion in my head from all the work we did this morning. My mother was reading a book to Amaya and Dad was building the crib for the baby.

"Aria, go home and rest." My Dad said.

"That's the next spot on my list. And then the hospital," I yawned.

"Did you sleep last night?" My mother asked, as she watched me protect the loft.

"I got a 20 minute power nap." I said as Emma called.

"Need magical back up. House on the Northern edge of town near the Toll Bridge."

"Be there in fifteen with Regina."

"Can you guys watch Henry?" I asked, remembering that Killian was helping Emma.

"Absolutely," My mother beamed, "We are going to grandparent him, even if he doesn't remember us."

"Just, be fun. He's getting kind of bored here, without remembering." I said before calling Regina.

"I need you to bring Henry back to my parents." I said, feeling dizzy.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"Emma needs our help. Magical help. Lord knows she didn't admit that without it being Killian's idea." I said as I watched Amaya turn the page of her book.

"I'll be back," I said, shaking my head to wake up. As I walked out to the car, I found myself falling forwards; only to be caught by what I assumed was my father's arms.

"I can walk, I'm good." I said as I leaned against my vehicle, before looking up and gasping, "Neal?"

"Aria, I need your help," He said and I just stared in shock.

"How do I know it's really you?" I asked, knowing Zelena could be using anyone's face.

"What? What kind of question is that?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why does Emma call me heartless?"

"You didn't mind being an orphan. It was easier to not feel, than to believe they were out there." He said and I smiled, "It's you!"

"Where have you been?" I asked as he caught me again.

"We need to get you to the hospital," He said concerned as he helped me walk. As we walked I asked again, "Where have you been?"

"I don't know. At first I was with Belle in my Dad's shop, but I got hit over the head on my way to Granny's. I was being held in a storm cellar with my Dad, but he got out. He's gone a little off the deep end with whoever it is controlling him. She has his dagger. He wouldn't say who she was."

"Her name is Zelena, she was a student of his, before he chose Regina to cast the curse to find you. She wants to go back in time to stop her mother from giving her up, and kill Snow's mother."

"Really? That's messed up. Hey wait, that means Emma and you wouldn't have been born."

"Which means that Henry and my daughter won't either." I finished as we were in sight of the hospital.

"So, when do we go after her?" He asked, as I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," I heard Dr. Whale's voice say.

"What?" I asked confused as I woke up under bright lights.

"Whale?" I asked squinting.

"Oh, you just don't know when to stop." Regina said from my side.

"I'm confused. Where am I?" I looked up at her.

"The hospital. You were severely dehydrated, weak, and your blood sugar was low."

"Well that's the last time I skip breakfast. And lunch," I said as Killian's form rushed into the room.

"You will be the death of me Swan," He said, holding my face in his hands.

"Nope," I said, "I'll be the death of myself apparently."

"Rest and liquids for you," Dr. Whale said, as the rest of my family came in. Amaya wanted to be held by me, so I let her tuck herself into my side.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"Or food, or water," Regina said as Emma and Neal locked eyes.

"Neal?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded, "That's actually him."

"You checked?" Regina said and I nodded, "Only one person knows what I confessed in Echo Cave."

"What did you?" My mother asked, as Henry came in.

"Another time," I said, giving her a polite smile.

"Auntie, you've done this two times this month, not including this time." Henry sighed.

"I know kid. I just run myself ragged some days for yours and Amaya's sakes." I said softly.

"You can't pour from an empty cup love," Killian said softly, bending down to kiss my forehead. I sighed softly, remembering the night he first said that to me.

"Am I missing something?" Henry said as he watched. I froze and said, "Killian and I actually knew each other before this case. We've been together for a little over a year now and we just got engaged the day before we left New York."

"You didn't mentioned him before last week," Emma said, going along with Henry's confusion to support my story.

"We were trying things out. I didn't think I could love again, after Adam. But Killian opened my heart in a way I didn't see coming. Henry, you'll have an Uncle now," I smiled at the boy. He looked up at Killian and said, "You hurt my aunt, and I'll find a way to hurt you."

"Henry," My sister chastised him for his rudeness.

"I understand the lads defensiveness. Know that I will never hurt her, or your cousin Amaya. Their safety and wellness come first to me. I will gain your trust, and I promise to be there for you Henry." Killian said, holding out a hand to my nephew. Henry shook it, warily before turning and noticing Neal in the corner. Emma's eyes widened and Henry said, "You look familiar."

"I'm… I'm yo-"

"Henry, you were right. I have been keeping something from you. The reason we were here was because Killian was asked to bring us to find someone. He was asked by Neal, Neal Cassidy." Emma said, introducing her son to the man.

"But he's…" Henry said putting the pieces together.

"Yes. He is your father," Emma said, as Henry's face contorted with anger.

"You left her! You let her go to jail!" Henry said, running into Neal's stomach. Neal caught him in time to avoid either of them getting hurt, and he held down Henry's fists while he said, "And you will never know how deeply sorry I am for that. I made a mistake, but if she didn't, she wouldn't have turned her life around to raise you. We would have had you, and the next time one, or both of us got arrested, they would have taken you."

"You aren't my father." Henry said, running from the room. Emma sighed and ran after him.

"I'm personally glad that happened. For Emma, not so much." I whispered to Killian. Regina gave a little smirk and Neal sighed, "I was expecting worse."

"He doesn't remember any of this Neal. Give him some time. For now, we need to protect you. Zelena was in love with your father and was mad that he chose to find you over her." I said, as Regina nodded. She used her magic to protect his heart, and we warned him to stick to places we had already protected. Killian just softly rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and hummed to me as I rested.

"When can I go home?" I asked Whale.

"When your blood sugar is normal again. Rest, and eat some jello. That's an order." He said and left the rest of us as a nurse brought me said wiggly dessert.

"Yay," I sighed, taking my spoon and digging in reluctantly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ New chapter, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.

Songs used are _Stand By You_ by Rachel Platten, and _Better When I'm Dancing_ by Meghan Trainor and _Love Me Like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding.

* * *

Killian understood that I had to protect the house, even after I had just been in the hospital. Regina made dinner that night, as I was having dizzy spells. Amaya spotted the guitar and asked me to play while she played.

"How about something new pumpkin?" I said as she twirled.

"New song?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I haven't played in over a year, so you haven't heard this one before," I smiled, tuning my guitar.

"We finally get to hear you sing," My mother said as she helped Regina wash the vegetables. I laughed and said, "This is one I wrote myself."

"You write all your songs though," Emma said, as she watched Henry playing his handheld the backyard.

"This one was more to remind myself of something very important." I said, finding the perfect spot for my capo and strumming.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_

 _And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_

 _And, love, if your wings are broken_

 _We can brave through those emotions, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_

 _And faith—I think faith is having a reason_

 _And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_

 _And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

 _And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_

 _'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _Oh, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you_

I finished the song only to hear Henry come in the backdoor.

"Auntie, I never knew you could play." He said, sitting down next to me.

"I learned when I was about 16, to entertain the younger kids at the orphanage," I explained, "They said it chased the evil away."

"Aria, that was beautiful," My mother said, holding a hand over her heart.

"Oh, Amaya, do you want your dancing song?" I heard Emma ask, and I smiled, moving the capo.

"The dancing song!"

"Alright little bird, show everyone how you dance." I said, picking fast.

 _Don't think about it_

 _Just move your body_

 _Listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Just move those left feet_

 _Go ahead, get crazy_

 _Anyone can do it_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _When you finally let go_

 _And you slay that solo_

 _Cause you listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _'Cause you're confident, babe_

 _And you make your hips sway_

 _We knew that you could do it_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_

 _Show the room what you can do_

 _Prove to them you got the moves_

 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _And we can do this together_

 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_

 _Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,_

 _Don't you know_

 _We can do this together_

 _Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _(you got the moves, babe)_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, hey_

 _Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

"Knock knock," Neal said, entering the house as I finished. I gave him a nod as Regina set the table for everyone.

"Come on in," Killian said, hugging Neal and showing him where to put his coat.

"What's he doing here?" Henry said quietly.

"I invited him," Emma said to her son, giving him a look to watch his manners.

"Mom, he's-"

"He _is_ your father. One day you'll be grateful to have him here," She said as Neal walked into the living room slowly.

"Did you tell him about me?" Henry asked, eyeing the man.

"Killian told me about Neal being here, and I told Emma. She in turn wanted to talk to Neal before you two met." I said, clearing up the air and getting up to sit at the table. Regina, my parents, Emma, Killian, Amaya, Neal and myself all squeezed in at the table for our meal, only for the doorbell to ring.

"Okay, either that's _her_ , or people got much more polite in this town. I seem to remember everyone just walking in without knocking." I said as I got up. Henry didn't question what I was talking about but I looked outside to be sure. After making sure that it was safe, I opened the door to find a familiar book on the ground.

"Gold," I said, noticing the way there was bits of golden straw stuck in the book. Smiling to myself, I closed the door and held it up for my family to see.

"Neal, your Dad, he's here." I said, showing him the strands of gold. He smiled widely as I set the book down in front of Henry. He looked up at me confused.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Hope," My mother smiled.

"This is yours Henry. I just want you to focus on believing. When you look at this book, believe. Believe in hope," Emma said, looking hopefully at her son. He nodded and looked down at it. It was like a switch was flicked on in his head, because the next second he was out of his chair and hugging his Dad.

"Dad," He said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm here buddy," Neal said, sounding emotional.

"Mom!" Henry said as Regina stood up. He ran and she embraced him, crying silently at their reunion.

"Henry," She said, holding his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead and a shockwave of magic emanated from them.

"Killian!" I said as I felt someone grab me from behind. He laughed quietly in my ear and said, "You know this means that we don't have to pretend anymore love."

"Remove your hands from my daughter, pirate." My father said jokingly as he came over to hug me. Killian stepped back as I hugged my Dad. My mother was remembering the rest of her pregnancy and apparently less stressed, because she relaxed.

"Now we can get Zelena," She smiled.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked, making everyone chuckle.

"My Dad is still under Zelena's control if she has his dagger." Neal said, as Emma wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Which is why we should tackle the problem tomorrow, after we've rested." Regina said, as she held Henry to her side.

"Okay, now we can eat," I said, as Amaya made her hungry face. After the food was finished, and the conversations dwindled, Emma said she was going to get a room at Granny's, as Henry was going to stay with Regina. Neal offered to walk her there, only after my parents left for the night. I winked at my sister as she got her coat on and she glared at me playfully.

"Don't let him plunder your dungeon," I joked and she laughed hard at my joke.

"Don't you forget that you two aren't married yet. Nothing unprotected right?" She teased, and I paled.

"Oh god," I said, smacking my forehead.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked as Killian took Amaya upstairs to bed.

"Neal, she'll be out in a minute." I said dragging Emma down into the basement. I had started putting a playroom down here for Amaya, but Killian had claimed a small part of the room for himself.

"I, uh… The night before the… reset, we had unprotected…" I trailed off.

"And that was a year ago. Why are you paler than a ghost?"

"The last few nights…" I said, shrugging guiltily.

"Aria! Did you at least go get emergency contraceptive or something?"

"There hasn't been anytime. And its past the point that it will work now." I whispered.

"So what's the plan?" She asked seriously.

"I'm not due for another few weeks. We chill until I know for sure. Stress sets me back months on my cycle." I sighed.

"And this whole thing with the Wicked Witch is what? A walk in the park?"

"For us, kind of." I joked.

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you. You decide that its too much too fast, we can take care of it."

"I'm not killing it." I reprimanded me sister.

"Okay, okay. We don't say a word to anyone." Emma said, holding out her pinky to me. I smiled and locked mine with hers.

"Now, go let Neal bone you for old times sake," I winked to her as she heard the guys talking upstairs.

"I thought you said not to let him plunder my dungeons."

"I know the last time you had sex Emma. It's been awhile," I chuckled.

"Glad I did not sleep with Walsh." She sighed as we climbed the stairs again. She waved goodbye to Killian and me from the front porch as she and Neal walked off. Killian's arms snaked around my waist and said, "I would very much love to hear you sing again."

"Only for you," I whispered as he shut the door and I grabbed my guitar.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Killian didn't respond verbally. He only set my guitar down gently and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me carefully up the stairs. Setting me on the bed, he smiled and said, "I love you Aria Swan."

"I was hoping we could change my last name soon," I said in response.

"You want to get married sooner, rather than later?"

"Why wait?" I smiled. He responded with a passionate kiss as he began gently peeling our clothes off.

"I cannot wait for you to be wrapped up in my arms, as my wife." He whispered.

"Then let's have our vows. This weekend. We can get Archie to marry us, and it will just be our close family and friends."

"Do you mind if I invite Smee?"

"Of course not Killian. He's been like family to you for years." I smiled, as he shed the last of our clothes.

"I love you, and how understanding you are."

"I love you too. Now, make love to me," I said, as he kissed my collarbone.

"As you wish, my Lady," He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone. I'm on time this week, so enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own ABC, Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters. Just Aria and Amaya.

* * *

When I got up the next morning, Killian was fast asleep, snoring softly. I guess he was more exhausted than I was yesterday. Yet the delicious feeling of pain in my nether regions reminded me of how much energy he really had last night.

"Shower," I whispered to myself as I was reminded how precious my alone time was in the morning. After showering and sneaking downstairs, I got started on my small week of planning, and prepared breakfast for my family.

Family. I thought to myself, looking down at my stomach.

"I haven't really had any form of birth control for years. Hadn't needed it," I said softly to myself as I thought about what this could mean for our future. Thinking about magic and if it could detect pregnancy, I texted Regina and got a firm, "Don't do anything stupid until I get there."

"Great," I laughed to myself. If Regina could help me figure this out painlessly, then I could relax either way. As I finished cooking the bacon, I heard Killian walking down the stairs talking quietly to Amaya.

"Hey pumpkin," I said as she reached for me.

"Why the long face?" I asked as I reached into the fridge for the milk.

"I had a bad dream." She said, lower lip quivering.

"She crawled in beside me and we cuddled for a few minutes before we smelt breakfast," Killian smiled, kissing her cheek softly and then my own lips.

"You're a good Dad," I smiled as he poured her morning glass of milk.

"Well, what do we know about bad dreams?" I asked her, putting her in her booster seat.

"Bad dreams are what help us face our fears." She said, repeating back what I always said to her.

"Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." I said over her head as I waved my hands, sprinkling magic over her.

"Thank you Momma," She beamed as Killian set her glass of milk in front of her.

"And what do you say to Killian?" I smiled as I went to get her breakfast.

"Thank you Daddy!" She said sweetly. I paused and looked at Killian, seeing his face break into a giant grin.

"You are welcome little Princess," He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ovaries, melting," I whispered to myself with a chuckle.

"Knock knock," I heard Regina say and I looked at the clock.

"Well, I guess Henry's at school already. You're just in time for breakfast." I said as Killian grabbed our plates and cutlery for the morning.

"I ate. I just wanted to speak to you before I went to work. Privately," she said and Killian took over the cooking for me.

"I'll finish love," He said, kissing my cheek.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs then." I said, nervous for what she had to say.

"So I have a spell and a potion." She said, and I saw her reach into her pocket.

"Where'd you-"

"My time as the Evil Queen, I collected things, much like Gold did. I collected Light magical items though."

"So how does this work. I take the potion? Do a little jig and we say a few words?"

"What are you most comfortable with?"

"Uh, spell." I said, and she nodded.

Waving her hands over my stomach, I felt a warmth enveloping me and Regina said, "Now, you focus on your body and what it tells you."

"I feel warm. It's comforting. Wait, I can hear murmurs around me." I said, confused.

"That would be the baby's feelings you feel as your own," She smiled. I gasped as I put a hand on my stomach, as my connection to my baby faded, and a new one grew.

"Really?" I smiled widely.

"Really." She said, looking sad.

"Regina, can you have children?" I asked, remembering the look in her eyes. I had seen it on many women.

"I gave myself an Infertility potion when my mother tried to set me up with Sheriff George. I thought she was trying to control the throne through an heir, so I solved the problem. Now, I suffer the consequences." She said and I shook my head.

"The Well. Have you not thought about the water?" I said softly and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I hadn't."

"It's fed from Lake Nostos. It healed my mother after King George tried to make her infertile."

"And I thought I was heartless back then." She smirked and I rubbed her shoulder.

"Is there someone you grew to like in the Enchanted Forest, while you were away?"

"The man with the lion tattoo. Robin," She said, eyes softening.

"Go drink from the Well. Go find him today. He remembers you, I'm sure of it," I said as I led her upstairs.

"I will. Thank you Aria," She said, hugging me as we reached the foyer.

"No, thank you." I smiled, and pressed a finger to my lips to signal it was a secret.

"I keep them well." She laughed, and waved goodbye to Killian and Amaya. As I closed the door behind her, I beamed down at my stomach.

"I will protect you," I whispered.

* * *

Dancing around as I cleaned the house, Killian sat with Amaya, coloring and reading Henry's book. It was around two in the afternoon when the whole family, plus Regina, Robin and his little boy Roland, joined us in the living room, all discussing ways to rid ourselves of Zelena. I suggested Amaya and Roland could play downstairs where all the toys were, and Robin agreed. They shouldn't be hearing this.

"She wants to go back in time, but we can't let her." Henry said, as we all agreed to let things play out. She was exposed now, and was bound to slip up.

"She needs four things for this to work. My heart, someone's courage, a baby to represent innocence, and Gold's brain."

"What are we assuming that it will be your heart and Gold's brain?" Robin said, confused.

"A vendetta. She hates what Regina got instead of her, and she loved Gold. She wasn't happy he chose to find Neal over her." Emma said, as Neal squeezed her hand.

"Why don't we pretend Mom's gone into labor early? She gets a random baby, that we go save of course, and that's when we'll nab her." I said, as I hummed around the kitchen, making snacks. Purdy was content to lounge by the fireplace with her bone.

"It could work." Regina said as Belle got out her book.

"She'd have to draw this symbol, exactly." Belle said, showing us.

"Like a compass," I said. Killian had shown me his small collection on his ship and I noticed the familiar design.

"So, either's she's bat shit crazy, or this is actually gonna work if we don't stop her." Emma said, not looking convinced yet.

"Why don't we put this aside for now? Killian and I were talking last night, and we decided we didn't want to wait for all of this to be over with before we get married." I said as everyone stared at us confused.

"What are you saying?" My Dad said, eyes narrowed.

"We want to get married, this weekend. On Killian's ship," I added and Killian spat out his drink at my request.

"Ah, the ship is still in the Enchanted forest love," He said when he recovered. His tone wasn't convincing me so I said, "Alright, here. I've always liked the idea of a woodland wedding. It might even feel like the Enchanted Forest."

"I _love_ it. Who's going to officiate?" My mother said, clearly enjoying getting a hand in planning my wedding.

"We wanted to ask Archie. But we want to keep it just family and really really close friends. We don't need the whole town there." I said and Regina laughed, "No dwarves Snow."

"Oh, okay," She said sadly, before smiling, "We get to at least walk you down."

"Is it traditional for both parents to walk their daughter down the aisle?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"No, but I am _not_ missing this." Snow said, an exuberant smile on her face.

"Well, I have a dress I wanted to wear-" I started but Regina was shaking her head and making a cut it out motion with her hands. I looked at my mother to see tears in her eyes.

"We don't get to help you pick it out?" She asked, a tear falling down her cheeks. I sighed and said, "We don't really have time for fairy godmothers to make me a wedding gown."

"No, but we do have magic," Regina said, wiggling her fingers.

"Magic comes at a price. I can't just snap my fingers and have a perfect gown," I said as the men slowly got up at Killian's motion. I ignored them as I said, "I can't in good conscience, use magic when I have a perfectly good dress."

"At least let us see it." My mother said and Emma was quietly chuckling in the corner as Neal left the room with the guys.

"Fine, but everyone has to come upstairs." I said, getting up.

"You guys can have the living room again."

"Actually we were going to go back to that Farm house and see if there are anymore clues on Zelena." My Dad said, and Killian kissed me softly before saying, "We'll be back in time for dinner love."

"Love you," I smiled as he left, and walked up the stairs to find my mother, step-grandmother and sister waiting for me, by sitting on my bed.

"Well, go on."

"Ugh, fine." I said, walking into my closet and closing the door. I carefully zipped up the back and straightened the skirt, opening the door and walking out into my bedroom.

"So?" I asked, doing a slow turn.

"Aria," Emma said, wide eyed.

"It is too much?" I asked, moving the skirt a bit.

"You just had this in your closet?" Regina asked, confused.

"Well, yes. Adam and I were going to renew our vows, and I found this dress on sale. And a few months later, I had no reason to wear it. But I couldn't return it, so it was going to be for Amaya when she was old enough."

"It's beautiful sweetheart." My mom said, wiping her tears away.

"Mom, no crying please." I smiled, kneeling in front of her.

"I just never thought I'd get to experience all of this." She said as Emma passed her a tissue box.

"Well, you do. Twice," I said, winking at Emma.

"Jumping. The. Gun," She said, playfully glaring at me, and my mother lost it all over again.

"Please stop," Regina said, awkwardly patting my mother's back. We all chuckled at that, as Amaya ran in the room with Roland.

"Momma, you look pretty!" She said, climbing on Emma's lap as Roland climbed onto Regina's.

"Killian and I are getting married. He's going to be your Daddy, for real." I said as she squealed in delight.

"And you get to be the flower girl," I said as she tore from the room, bringing me back one of her good dresses.

"Can I wear this one?" She asked. It was a light purple with white flowers stuck on to the bottom of the skirt.

"You may Pumpkin," I said, picking her up and she cheered, making us all laugh.

* * *

We were guarded as we protected the yard from Zelena, as I didn't feel like having her crash my wedding. We didn't want to trust anyone with our plans until she had been dealt with. The boys had nothing more in the way of clues, and came back sullen. I whipped up tacos for everyone, realizing we still didn't have an exact plan for Zelena.

"Can we trap her?" I asked Blue. We had asked her over to come help us with our planning and she agreed.

"I will have to figure out a spell she can't detect but if we get the Dwarves to create Fairy Dust, we can make it work." She said, a look of thinking coming over her face.

"No, this has to be kept in this circle. Grumpy is the biggest gossip in town." My mother said, rubbing her belly.

"We need to assume she's after 3 out of 4 items. We should just let her have them. Make her think she's winning." Neal suggested as Henry read his book quietly in the corner.

"She needs someone's courage," I said, "How do we give her that, without being obvious about it?"

"Night Root," Regina said, looking at Robin. He smiled, "I do happen to have some. I wanted to use it when Roland was younger, but Marian never let me."

"It's perfect that you saved it though, because Night Root cause you to face your deepest fears. When we do that, our true courage comes out." She explained.

"So who will it be?" I said, as we all looked around. My father raised his hand and said, "I've dealt with it before. It should be me."

"Rapunzel," My mother said, as if cluing in.

"She took it and now I know what to do." He smiled at her. She looked unconvinced, but let it go regardless.

"Now, as for Regina's heart," I said, as she patter her collarbone, "All protected. But I want to give her a look alike."

"Give it to Robin for safekeeping and Zelena will take that bait," Emma said, as she focused on a cup of cocoa in front of her. In a second it was gone and in front of Henry.

"Cool! Instant hot chocolate. Literally!" He said taking a sip.

"Why don't you slow down there? The only thing that can defeat Zelena is Light magic and we don't want you burning yourself out."

"We'll have Blue and the other fairies there, as well as your own magic. She's not going to know what hit her," Emma smiled.

"I'm going to avoid using magic for awhile." I said softly, "If I can help it."

"Why?" Everyone asked at once. I floundered for a bit, trying to come up with a legitimate excuse when Regina said, "It's better not to use magic for frivolous things. It can backfire."

"And I like it, but not to the point where I'll be using it for everything. I feel accomplished when I do things the old fashioned way," I said, internally wincing at Killian's look. He didn't look convinced, but I was waiting until our wedding night to tell him my good news.

"So, baby, fake heart, David's courage, and we need to assume she already has Gold's brain."

"Okay, we start canvasing the area, figure out where exactly she's planning to make her move with this whole, time travel thing," Emma said, not finding the right words.

"Okay, food's ready," I smiled as I finished setting the table.

The conversation turned to happier topics, such as the party we would be throwing for my parents once our sibling was born. Regina wanted to host, as she had the biggest house, and we discussed food choices while Killian and Robin talked about going hunting.

Everyone left, one by one, and Killian showed each out like a good host. He apologized to my father for not asking permission for my hand, and I overheard my father saying, "She's a grown woman, and she made the right decision."

"Thank you," Killian said, shaking his hand. I smiled to myself, continuing to wash the dishes as Amaya played with Purdy, chasing her around the house.

"Amaya, leave the dog alone," I sighed.

"Yes Momma," she giggled as Purdy let her hang all over her. I heard the door close and went to reach for a wine glass, but stopped myself.

"No wine tonight, love?" He asked, and I was startled that he had seen my hesitation.

"No, I'm thinking about cutting back," I smiled softly, looking at Amaya. He smiled and nodded, saying, "I'll put her to bed tonight."

"Thank you," I said, reaching up for a kiss. He was soft in his response, leaning into it. As he pulled back, I saw the look in his eyes and winked.

"Alright little Princess, it's bedtime."

"Nooo!" She giggled, running away from Killian's reaching arms.

"Yes," He play growled, picking her up and making growling sounds into her neck. I laughed, kissing her goodnight before he took her squealing form upstairs. Sighing, I finished off the dishes and saw Purdy needed more food. Grabbing that and setting down fresh water, she huffed from her spot in front of the fireplace.

"What's your problem?" I said, sitting down on the couch. I tried rubbing my feet, to ease the pain in my heels from standing all day, but it was no use. Purdy hopped up onto the couch and laid her head in my lap.

"I know that look," I said, petting her ears softly, "You miss him."

"What about the Station? Do you miss them?" I asked, and she huffed again.

"This is our home now, girl. The guys wouldn't have let you come home with me if they thought someone else could work with you. Adam and you had a special bond, and they couldn't replicate that with any of the other fireman if they tried. It was better for you to retire," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Now, we go on." I said, looking into her sad brown eyes.

"Not alone," Killian said softly.

"No," I smiled at him, "Not alone."

"I seem to remember she felt at home on my ship." He said sitting down beside me and petting her head softly.

"Well, I would ask you to take her out, and get her mind off of things, but your ship is in the Enchanted Forest. Didn't feel like explaining that to the New York Harbor?"

He smiled and said, "I wasn't aware of the beans you left me. I had nothing of value to trade for one, except the Jolly Roger."

"You traded your ship for me?" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Aye. I would trade 1000 ships for the chance to see you and the little Princess," He said softly. I smiled, getting up gently and letting Purdy rest. I went to lock the doors and make sure the magical barrier was still holding.

"I'll meet you upstairs Captain," I said, giving him my bedroom eyes. He smirked softly, petting Purdy quickly and moving to follow me up the stairs.

That night, I showed him how much that meant to me, using my words and my body as an instrument for him to play as he liked.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Quick update this morning because I'm currently on the road. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon a Time, ABC or any of its characters.

* * *

Zelena fell for the trap we set. After my father's courage had disappeared as the hilt of his sword, we knew she was getting ready. Regina's heart had to be an exact replica, spelled with magic to feel authentic. Regina used some of Emma's magical signature to make sure that Zelena wouldn't recognize the illusion. She threatened Roland, like we suspected she would and Robin gave up the fake heart willingly, scared for the life of his son.

"We shouldn't make it obvious that Snow's going into labor," Regina whispered as we all talked at Granny's before opening one morning.

"The more we make it seem like a secret, the more Zelena will know it's a trick." I said, as Amaya colored. Our wedding was tomorrow morning and we needed to act fast. I didn't want anything she did to ruin this day for me.

"I could put a water balloon between my legs and pop it as we walk down the street. Everyone will know and then we rush to the hospital."

"We should make barriers to throw her off, give us time to prepare the baby." I said, as I watched out the window.

"So, who are we taking as bait?" Emma asked, as I looked to Amaya.

"I can't imagine whoever it will be, their parents won't be willing." I said, rubbing Amaya's back softly.

"I've got that under control as well," Regina said, as I looked at her skeptically.

"Just like my fake heart, I was able to make a child that looked real, acted real, but will disintegrate once put in water."

"Ugh," Henry said, scrunching up his nose, "That's gross."

"Ditto, kid." Neal said, patting Henry's back and chuckling.

"It's better we use a magically created child than a real child that could get hurt Henry," Emma said, agreeing with Regina.

"So, today?" I asked, watching the street outside for activity.

"Yes. We can't wait any longer." My mom said, looking down at her stomach.

"So, shall we?" I said, gathering Amaya in my arms. It was a quick performance my mother gave, because in truth she had been feeling small contractions all morning. We were able to give Zelena the message through Leroy's running through town. The dwarves acted as the first wave of defense, and then Robin, Killian and Regina. She moved with ease through the first magical barrier and Emma and I concentrated on keeping the second one up.

"You really think this will keep me out?" She laughed, a wicked smile on her lips.

"You aren't touching our baby brother," Emma snarled, and Zelena waved her hand and I concentrated on protecting myself. I couldn't afford her to throw me against a wall like Emma.

"That's right dearie, look out for number one," she said, moving to walk through the door to my mother's room. She cried as Zelena took the child from her arms, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Why did you do that love?" Killian said, coming to me after he got up.

"Light magic can defeat her. If she hurt one of us, she'd come after the other to take our magic. I couldn't concentrate on two things at once." I said, helping my sister up.

"I get it." She sighed as Regina silenced my mother's room.

"I get that she's going through labor, but she doesn't have to scream that loud." Regina said, as we all moved to find Zelena.

"The barn, outside of town," One of Robin's Merry Men said, panting as he ran to meet us at the entrance to the hospital.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as we ran.

"Green smoke and the Dark One. It's her." He responded. We stopped just outside the barn and Blue and the other fairies got in position around the barn. They were creating a magical barrier to keep her from disappearing again.

"Stop!" Emma yelled as we rushed inside.

"You can't stop me," Zelena laughed as we surrounded the circle Gold finished carving in the dirt.

"Dad," Neal said, as Gold looked up.

"She has my dagger, don't make any moves." He said, and Emma and I used our magic to try and push Zelena backwards.

"Stupid girls. It will take a lot more than that to make me fall," She chuckled as she began to summon magic to create her time portal.

"Wait, why isn't it working?" I heard her say to herself, and Regina started laughing, "Because Sis, you only have 2 out of 4. You've lost, bitch."

"Regina," I said, pushing my magic towards her, and Regina manipulated it to blast Zelena. She was pushed out of her circle and Gold retrieved his dagger that had slipped out of Zelena's hand.

"Can you please explain to my sister, why she lost?" Regina said, taking Zelena's pendant, and smashing it to dust. Zelena's scream of terror was so satisfying, knowing she couldn't harm any of my family again.

"Our baby brother is being born, right now," Emma said, pouring water over the fake baby and he disintegrated. Regina crushed the fake heart and Zelena sputtered, "How were you better? You're weak. I'm the strongest."

"Who do you think out of the two of us, had the strength to crush our mother's heart, to protect the Charming's, to protect my son and this town from her wrath?" Regina said, as Gold hauled her to her feet and Emma slapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

"You've lost. You can never hurt anyone, ever again." Emma said as we walked out of the barn.

"Let's send this bitch back to OZ," I said, as Killian wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Agreed," He smirked.

"No, I can't go back. I hated it there," She said, reaching inside her chest and pulling out her heart, crushing it before anyone could stop her. As she fell, we watched as her magic rushed towards the portal.

"No!" I said as her magic somehow started the portal. Emma was the closest and was pulled in by the force of the portal as it was opening.

"Emma!" I screamed, running towards her. Killian's form stopped me as Neal grabbed for Emma's hand. The pocketknife he pulled out to stick in the dirt as an anchor held them.

"Emma," I cried as Regina and Gold tried to pull them back in using magic, but it was too strong. They were sucked in, and gone.

"No," I breathed, as Killian held me to his chest. It was the next second that the portal reopened, and spat them back out into the dirt.

"Emma!" I said, running to my sister and helping her up.

"We're back?" She smiled, taking Neal's hand as he got to his feet.

"We are," He smiled, moving to hug his father.

"I thought I lost you again," Gold said, crying.

"No Papa," He chuckled. I hugged Emma tightly, crying, "Don't you dare do that to me again."

"So the Vulcan loves me," She laughed, holding me tight as well. Killian hugged Neal in my peripheral vision.

"Of course I do Em." I smiled as I remembered what she said. "How long were you over there?"

"Only three days," Neal said and I chuckled, "Only?"

"Would have been more if we had changed anything. Gold was trying to help us find a way back." Emma said and Gold looked at her funny.

"I don't remember any of it." He said, and Neal explained, "You made a forgetting potion, because you didn't want to tamper with time and future events. Well, now past events."

"So, why don't we go back to the hospital and we can talk about your grand adventure in the waiting room?" I said, as my phone rang. I answered, "She's done for."

"Thank God," My Dad said, as I heard a soft cry in the background.

"How's mom?" I asked as we walked.

"She's great. And you guys have a little brother," Dad said, sounding happy.

"That's wonderful. We will be there soon." I said, before hanging up.

"So, anyone up for a wedding tomorrow?" Killian joked and I laughed.

"Tomorrow," I said, looking up at him lovingly.

As we celebrated our triumph and the birth of our little brother, I wanted so badly to tell Killian the good news. Making myself keep quiet, I listened to Emma and Neal tell of their time in the Enchanted Forest, making sure not to interfere with my parents first meetings. They explained how _Back to the Future_ helped keep Emma in line, from stepping in during the Evil Queen arresting a woman.

"Are we interrupting?" My mother said as my father wheeled her out to the waiting room, as she held a small bundle in her arms.

"Oh, baby brother," I said softly as I asked to hold him. He was so small in my arms, and so soft under my fingertips.

"It's so nice to meet you," I said, kissing his forehead.

"Well, he's pretty cute," Emma said, letting him take her finger in his fist.

"Now, we can celebrate Aria's wedding tomorrow and the next day we can have his Coronation."

"What's his name?" I asked, handing him to Dad.

"That's why we have a coronation ceremony. It's tradition in the Enchanted Forest that the name of the new royal wouldn't be announced until their coronation ceremony. But we've decided to forgo all the pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's." Dad explained.

"We would have had the Coronation ceremony for you both, but the curse kind of got in the way," My mother said softly. I nodded, "I get it."

"So, we just call him "Hey there" until this ceremony?" Emma joked.

"For now. But we have a wedding tomorrow, and we should all rest," My mother said, as Ruby brought Amaya in.

"Amaya, you have an Uncle," I said pointing out the baby. She gasped, gently going over to peek at the baby in my father's arms.

"Baby," She said, "He's so small."

"He was just born. He'll get bigger." I said, wanting so badly to tell her that she'll have a baby brother or sister in 9 months.

"We should get her home." Killian said as I saw Amaya yawn.

"It is nearly bedtime," I said softly, hugging my mother gently and then moving to hug my father as held my little brother.

"We'll see you both in the morning," I said, picking up Amaya and taking Killian's hand. We walked out into the night, taking in the stars that were coming out and smiling at each other.

"Tomorrow we have time for five minutes alone before things get crazy." I said, as we approached our street.

"So let's get all our time in tonight," He laughed quietly.

"I agree," I smiled as he unlocked the front door. Purdy was waiting patiently to bolt outside and relieve herself, as we took off our shoes and I took Amaya upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Wine tonight? Or are you still not drinking?" Killian said with a look, as I tucked Amaya in.

"I won't be drinking tonight," I said, making my voice sound tired.

"Well, I'll get you a glass of milk then," He smiled as he left the doorway. I kissed Amaya's head and said, "Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay. Love you pumpkin."

As I walked downstairs, I found Killian on the couch with a glass of rum and a glass of milk on the coffee table for me.

"Tomorrow, you'll be my husband. You'd think you'd remember that I use coasters," I teased, slipping a coaster under both glasses.

"I forgot, and I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He smiled softly.

"You can kiss me for starters," I said softly, leaning towards him.

"What else Princess?" He asked, as he lovingly peppered my neck with kisses.

"You could, rub my sore feet?" I joked, and he laughed against my neck.

"Why do I get the feeling we won't be having any fun tonight?" He said as he motioned for me to maneuver myself backwards on the couch. He pulled off my socks and started gently rubbing my left foot. Groaning I said, "As much as I would love too, we should save some of our fun for the honeymoon."

"And where do you suppose we go?" He asked, rubbing deeper.

"Well, the wedding night for now. We can go to Disney World later." I sighed.

"How about a cottage by the sea?" He suggested.

"Just us?" I said, "As in you, me and Amaya."

"As much as I love your daughter, I was hoping just the two of us. We can go away as a family later," He said, and I beamed at him.

"A family," I said, as I thought about how legally, Killian wouldn't have any rights to Amaya if something happened to me.

"I know what I'd like for a wedding gift." I said, watching him take a sip of rum.

"And what is that?" He said with a dashing smile.

"I'd like you to adopt Amaya as your daughter. If something were to happen to me, as much as I love my family, I know you would be the best person for her." I said and he stopped to look at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked softly. I took my foot out of his hand and crawled up to curl into his side.

"Adam has been gone two years. He will always be her biological father and her first, but she needs a male role model. Someone who will be the example of what a real man should be, and how they should treat her."

"I would be honored," He said, kissing my head.

"But tomorrow, we will be a family." I said, as I closed my eyes.

"I love you," He said softly, as I passed out from exhaustion.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! I nearly got this to you on time this week. Reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC, or any of its characters.

* * *

"Aria," I heard a soft voice call. Groaning, I grabbed the covers and pulled them up over my head. _When did I get to my bed?_

"Aria, time to get up sweetie," I heard my mother's voice say.

"Mommy?" I said, peeking one eye out to see if I was correct.

"It's your big day," She beamed as I saw her holding a bundle against her chest.

"Oh, baby brother," I said, sitting up in bed. Regina, Emma and Ruby were standing around my bed with big smiles. Amaya ran into the room and practically leapt up onto the bed.

"Hey pumpkin," I said as I hugged my talkative four year old.

"I get to wear my purple dress today Regina!" Amaya said as Regina picked my little girl off of my lap.

"First we get your Mommy ready," Regina said, as my mother and Emma pushed me into the bathroom.

"But-" I started as they shut the door in my face.

"Just shower and wash your hair. We'll take care of everything." My mother said as I heard my sister's phone go off.

"Uh, I have to go." She said and I heard her bolt out the door.

"What was that?" I said, sticking my head out of the door. My mother smiled and said, "Nothing."

"Mom, I know you're lying. You have that nervous smile on," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"It's nothing dear. Just shower," She said, pushing me back in and closing the door. I shrugged and set to work, cleaning my hair and stripping my body of any unwanted hair of my legs and underarms.

"So how shall we do your hair?" Regina said after I emerged from the bathroom with my bathrobe on.

"Something simple. I like the flower crown Mom is putting in Amaya's hair," I noted as Amaya chatter away to her grandmother.

"Bohemian chic it is," Regina smiled as she started to enhance my natural waves with a few products. We all chatted about our plans for our lives now that Zelena was done for, and I said that I wanted to focus on family for the next little bit.

"Aria?" My mother said, noticing the look Regina and I exchanged.

"I've just had a lot of stuff happen to me over the last few years. I need time to soak it all in. And what better way to do that, then by focusing my soon to be husband and our daughter."

"Killian was willing to adopt Amaya?" My mom said, understanding where I was going.

"Mom," I said, shushing her as Amaya kept chatting to herself, oblivious to our conversation.

"He loves her, and he is already the greatest Dad to her. He's the perfect man for the job." I smiled warmly as Amaya did a little spin in her dress.

"Momma, do I look pretty?" She giggled. I smiled, "You look beautiful pumpkin."

"Amaya, do you want to grab your Momma's dress?" Regina said softly to my little girl as she kept trying to grab my attention.

"Grandma, can you help me reach?" She asked my mother politely.

"Of course sweetheart," My Mother said, taking Amaya's hand and leading her to the closet.

"Now, sit still. I haven't done this in a few years." She said, moving to tuck the curls into a messy roll, shaped like a crown around my head. I was getting more nervous the more time Emma wasn't here.

"So, do we know why Emma was called away?" I asked.

"It wasn't just Emma." Regina said, "Killian, Neal and your father went with her to investigate a giant ice wall surrounding the town."

"Um, what?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. They have this though. And once they figure it out, they will be here, to see you married." She smiled as Amaya ran in to try and put my dress on the bed. I was chuckling as she couldn't lift it high enough, and almost as if a light bulb went off in her head, she turned and said, "Momma, you look pretty."

"Thank you pumpkin, how about you give the dress to Grandma to lay out?" I chuckled. She smiled and handed it off to Mary Margaret and kept on twirling.

"Now, can I at least have a nibble of something for breakfast?" I joked.

"Ruby has breakfast downstairs, we just need your hair done first." My mom said as she laid out my dress and grabbed my little brother from his mobile crib.

"Ruby!" Amaya yelled and ran out of the room and bounded down the stairs. I heard Purdy move quickly and chuckled. Amaya was sometimes too loud and fast, and Purdy didn't like being startled.

"Now, how about we eat?" Regina said, with an amused smile.

* * *

After a light breakfast and sitting around doing our nails, Regina pulled me upstairs to finish my makeup off. And once that was done, I carefully stepped into my dress, and my mom started crying.

"Mom, I'm not dying," I joked to make her stop. She just kept weeping, "You look so beautiful!"

"Mom, you don't have to cry. You're here, with me, sharing this day."

"We should be having a large ceremony, the whole kingdom invited, in the palace." She said.

"Mom, our home is here. Storybrooke has been more of a home to me than anything else I can remember." I said as Regina's cell phone went off.

"David?" She asked into it.

"Wait, I'm going to put you on speaker." She said, pressing a button, "Okay, go ahead."

"We figured out who made the ice wall. Her name is Elsa and she's here looking for her sister Anna. Emma is stuck in the ice wall with her." My Dad's voice said as I started to chuckle humorlessly.

"This would happen." I whispered to myself, before saying, "Wait, did you say Elsa?"

"Yeah," My Dad said.

"This… sounds so familiar. Oh!" I said, running into Amaya's room and getting out her giant book of fairytales.

"Hans Christian Anderson, he wrote a similar story called the Snow Queen. They made a movie, while you guys were back in the Enchanted Forest." I said flipping through the book.

"This is different though. Elsa is the rightful ruler of Arendelle, and I knew her almost brother in law."

"The original story differs from the movie tremendously. Elsa and Anna aren't in the book, but they are in the movie. Tell her that. Maybe we can find her sister if she cooperates." I suggested. I could briefly hear him talking to something, and realized the sound of the walkie.

"So how do we find her?" Killian said, as I thought.

"Bo Peep," My Dad said, "Anna was branded by her crook. It can find her sheep anywhere."

"Let's go." Neal said.

"You all better not be late!" I said seriously.

"We're working on that love," Killian said softly, before my father hung up the phone.

"Should we go help?" I asked. Regina sighed and said, "I'll go. Get this over with so we can continue celebrating."

"Amaya, should we go out and make sure the backyard is perfect?" Ruby said as my mother handed me my little brother and a spit up blanket.

"Yup!"

"I really just want to know what his name is," I chuckled.

""Hey there" according to Emma." She laughed.

"He's perfect," I said, gazing down on him.

"I know that look." She said, seriously.

"What look?"

"The empty womb look."

"Trust me, that's not the case." I smirked, realizing I couldn't keep it from her forever.

"You...?" She asked, motioning.

"Regina confirmed it the other day, before Zelena's downfall. I've known for about three days, and Killian doesn't know yet."

"Regina was the first to know?" She asked, an emotion I couldn't read on her face.

"Well, when she used magic I didn't know existed to determine if I was or not, yeah. Emma was the first one I told my suspicions too. Killian doesn't exactly know of our world's forms of birth control." I shrugged.

"Mom," I said, getting her attention, "Regina is my step-grandmother and a very good friend. But she's not you."

"I just need to know if you still need me," She said sadly.

"You're my mom. I'm always going to need you," I promised.

"It is you that I want by my side when I deliver this baby. I just hope I carry to term," I said, lightly touching my stomach.

"You will," She smiled wide.

"Now, Amaya doesn't know either. I was planning on surprising her on her birthday."

"When is her birthday?" My mom asked, confused.

"In about…" I stopped thinking about the significance her birthday held for me.

"Two weeks." I finished.

"Are you sure you want this today?" She asked.

"Don't tell me Dad got you thinking Killian's no good for me." I joked to ease the tension.

"Aria, you can decide to wait. I know it's still fresh for you."

"I am already knocked up by him. Are you suggesting we live in sin?" I said, and she looked to be thinking.

"No, but you can wait another month."

"I love Killian, and I want to marry him today. I promised Adam I would find love again, and I have. I honored our vows, and I love Adam still, but in my heart I know I was meant for Killian." I resolved.

"Now, I'm going to get out of my dress and wait until they come back before I get back in it. If this ice wall is going to delay my wedding, I might as well go help speed up the process." I sighed getting up and handing my brother back to my mother.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Regina said, with wide eyes as my mother, Ruby and Amaya got out of the car.

"I'm going to help bring this down. It's getting in the way of my wedding," I said, winking at Killian.

"We've almost got it," A new voice said over the walkie.

"Who's in there?" Amaya asked, moving towards the wall.

"Elsa and Emma." My Dad said holding Bo Peep's crook.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed, "Elsa's here too?"

"She lost her sister, and we've been trying to find her. Elsa," My Dad said into the walkie.

"I thought we'd find her, but she's not traceable through the crook. Elsa, the love you feel for your sister is true and we will find her. But my daughter will freeze to death in there. And her twin won't be too happy about that, today of all days."

"Not to rush you, but I'm supposed to be getting married right now, and my sister becoming a Popsicle isn't on the list of things I wanted today. Either you start digging, or I start swinging," I said, making Grumpy's pickaxe appear in my hands.

"Aria," My mother scolded me.

"I'm trying."

"Elsa, Anna completes you. Your sister is the most precious thing in the world to you. Focus on that," I heard Emma stutter out over the walkie.

"Love you too Sis," I chuckled, as Amaya asked for the walkie.

"What's up little bird?" I asked her, and she said, "Love can thaw a frowzen heart."

"Of course," I said, handing her the walkie, and she repeated what she said. It was a minute later that we saw a hole being ripped in the side of the ice wall. My father rushed towards it with Neal and carried Emma out, who was shivering fiercely.

"Emma," My mother said, hugging her tightly. Regina used her magic to warm Emma up while Amaya just stood in awe of Elsa's emerging figure.

"It's really you!" She said excitedly. Elsa didn't know how to respond, so I walked over and said, "Thank you. You saved her."

She nodded weakly, before looking at Amaya and saying, "Are you the little girl that spoke to me over the magic box?"

"Yes! I'm Amaya. And you're Elsa! Why aren't you in Arendelle?" She asked confused.

"I'm looking for my sister." She answered, bending down to Amaya's height.

"Anna! I know her from the movie. She's funny," Amaya giggled.

"She is a funny girl." Elsa said, sadly.

"Where's Olaf? And Sven and Kristoff?" Amaya asked excitedly.

"Uh, well… I'm not sure." Elsa said, looking to be drawing a blank.

"We can find out," Emma said as we all moved to head back to our vehicles.

"Well, for now, we have a wedding to get to." My Dad said, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, well that whole 'don't see the bride before the wedding' went out the window when I decided to help." I sighed.

"Elsa, you can come with us," I suggested to the Queen of Arendelle.

"I wouldn't want to impose." She said, waving it off.

"I insist," I pressed. Amaya took her hand and led her to the car, talking excitedly the whole time about what she knows of Arendelle.

"Shall we get married now, love?" Killian said softly. I smiled, "Yes, we shall."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Enjoy this week's chapter :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters.

Song used in this chapter is _A Thousand Years (Breaking Dawn Part II)_ by Christina Perri.

* * *

As I finished putting the dress on for the second time that day, and Regina fixed my hair up again, I looked out the bedroom window to see the backyard sparkling with the fairy lights we had strung earlier in the week, and Mr. Gold had molded an archway out of branches to give the ceremony a touch of home for everyone. He and Belle were to be married in the month, as his time with Zelena had shown him not to waste his time.

My mother, father and sister were all dressed and waiting for me to tear my eyes away from the scene below me. Amaya was sitting downstairs with Ruby, waiting for her cue to walk down before me. I saw Killian standing at the end of the small aisle, with Neal as his best man, looking nervous. Mr. Smee was on the other side of Neal, looking at his Captain proudly.

"He looks about as nervous as I feel," I joked, turning to see my mother crying silently.

"Mom, we talked about this." I teased gently.

"You just look so beautiful," She sobbed as she held our little brother, "You both do."

"I'm hardly the belle of the ball here," Emma joked, as she played with the skirt of her dress. She and Regina would be my bridesmaids, with Emma being my Maid of Honor. I knew only 10 people would be in attendance at our wedding, but I would only have eyes for one man.

"But you are both beautiful," My Dad said proudly, smiling at us both warmly.

"Now, let's get you married," Regina smiled, as she led the way downstairs. I walked slowly, savoring the moments that led me to this point. A song started playing, one that I asked Emma to choose as my walk down song, and I was immediately touched. I was sure Killian would find the sentiment in it as well.

 _The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

 _... beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Get ready," Emma said softly as Regina walked out the front door and around the house, towards the aisle.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"See you up there. Amaya, follow behind me," Emma smiled before she followed Regina's lead and walked down the steps with my daughter. My mother stood proudly by my side, taking my arm in the crook of hers, and my father does the same.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

"Don't let me fall," I whispered as we walked down the stairs.

"Never," My father said, looking at me proudly. We rounded the corner and I saw Killian, and my heart stopped. The music continued as we walked, but all I could see was him. Killian looked like he was either going to keel over or run for it, but the awestruck smile and the way his eyes seemed glued to me, looked to be keeping him in one place. For now.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 **Look at how handsome he looks,** I thought.

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 **He will be mine, and I will be his.**

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 **I love him.**

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Princess Aria comes here today of her own free will, to marry Captain Killian Jones. Who gives this woman to be wed?" Archie said, smiling wide at my parents.

"Her mother and I do." My father said, taking my hand and placing it in Killian's open one. He must have felt the electric shock that I did, because his smile softened and our grips tightened as our fingers intertwined.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Princess Aria and Captain Jones. If there be any among us that see reason these two should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The deafening silence made me smile, as Killian's thumb rubbed over the back of my hand. Archie continued into his speech about love and marriage, but I was looking deep into Killian's eyes, memorizing the joy and love dancing in them.

"And the couple has decided to write their own vows. Killian," Archie prompted and we both snapped out of our locked gaze to smile nervously and listen to each others vows.

"From the moment I saw you standing up to the drunk Sheriff of Nottingham, I saw a fire in you that I had not seen in anyone I had ever met. You fiercely protected your daughter from the harshness of the world around her, after all that you lost. You stood up to a pirate that had less than honest intentions, at first. You, Princess, are the light of my life. My morning star, guiding me when I'm lost. Your eyes call to me like the sea to a sailor, and I will forever answer that call. I vow to protect you, love you and honor you, all the days of my life." He said, before bending down on one knee and crooking a finger at Amaya. She walked forward, after Emma gave her a little nudge and stood in front of Killian.

"Amaya, little love," Killian said as Neal handed him a flat jewelry box, "I promise you, that I will love you as my own, but I will never replace your father. You and your mother are a team, and I would very much like to be part of that team, with your permission. I already love you so much, and I would very much love to be your Daddy." He opened the box to reveal a necklace, with a crystal heart charm. She smiled and said, "Yes please."

After Killian clasped the necklace on Amaya, he picked her up so she was facing the audience. I smiled, kissing my little girls cheek as I tried not to cry.

"Aria," Archie prompted.

"From the moment you came to my rescue, even when I had it handled," I said, making everyone chuckle.

"-I knew you would be trouble for my heart. Not to break it, but because I was still healing, still hurt. But even when you wouldn't take no for an answer, you managed to break down my shell, and make me see that I could be open with you. Our first date, when you showed me the place you go to be alone, showing me your vulnerable side, and that you could be so much more than the pirate everyone else saw, I felt my walls crumble."

"And while it scared me at first, I'm not scared anymore. I will charge forward into the unknown, as long as I have you by my side. I promise to care for you when you are sick or injured, make your favorite meal on your birthday, and any time you want in between. I am yours, and you are mine, from this day until my last."

"The rings please," Archie said as I finished.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Killian said, slipping the band onto my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said, looking deep into his eyes as I slipped it onto his left hand.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." Archie said, and in the next second I was pulled against Killian's chest and he kissed me deeply, as Amaya cheered in our ears.

"Now, we party!" I said, throwing my bouquet in the direction of Emma and Regina. Regina caught it though, surprised, and blushed shyly at Robin.

We ate a potluck of food, enjoyed each other's company, and laughed in the face of all we had been through in the last year. I was held into my husbands' side all night, and even as Amaya passed out in our arms, we just enjoyed the peacefulness that came with the celebration. Elsa was happy to join in for a time, but started to distance herself after awhile. My father asked her to join back in, because she wasn't alone.

After putting Amaya to bed and grabbing my small bag of clothes for the night, I joined Killian downstairs, as everyone was saying goodbye to us for the evening. My parents said that we shouldn't be late to the party tomorrow night at Granny's, but I was very clear that we wouldn't be there long the next day, as I still have a daughter to take care of. Regina was watching her for the night, and Emma had Henry for the night at Neal's place. My father caught that little fact and I promptly left Emma to fend for herself.

"Oh, Killian, it's beautiful," I said as he opened the door to our cottage rental and flicked on the lights.

"Well, Mrs. Jones, you deserve the finest of accommodations for our wedding night."

"It's perfect," I said, turning to Killian and seeing him smile softly at me.

"I know that look," I chuckled.

"Shall we adjourn to the bedroom my wife?" He asked, as he picked me up bridal style and carried me down a small hall. I laughed, "Well, we're already on our way there."

"Killian," I giggled as he gently set me down on my feet.

"Love, there's something on your mind. I can see you've been hiding it from me all week. Now, what has gotten in the way of us enjoying our night together?"

"I do have something to tell you," I smiled.

"Is it good?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, with me following suit.

"Inconceivably good." I punned.

"I'm waiting," He laughed, as I just kept smiling at him. Softening my smile I whispered, "We will have a visitor in our home, in about 8 and a half months."

"Is it a friend of yours? Or are you planning on getting another… dog." He stopped after he finished his sentence and watched my face carefully.

"I'm… I'm to be a father?" He said, sinking to the floor to face my belly. I nodded, "And a wonderful father at that."

"Aria," He said, looking up at me with tears glistening.

"The best father there ever was." I smiled, as he gently touched my stomach with his fingertips.

"This is most wonderful news," He said; as I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you," He said, before kissing me fiercely. As he released my lips, his travelled down my jawline to my neck.

"I love you too. Now, Captain, I believe you owe me a wedding night I'll never forget," I said softly as I slipped his jacket off his shoulders.

"As you wish Princess," He breathed against my skin.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy this week's chapter. :) Some light fluff to get you through your week.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters. Just Aria.

* * *

I woke the next morning to an ever-attentive Killian, serving me breakfast in bed and rubbing my feet. I joked that I would need it more towards the end of the pregnancy, but he was happy to do it. We left the cottage, with plans to come back around Amaya's birthday. Dropping by the house to grab _our_ daughter, we took her for ice cream so she didn't feel forgotten in all of the festivities. She didn't mind, but contently chomped away at her Rocky Road.

"Well, we should be heading back to the Diner, don't you think love?" Killian said as I finished my large ice cream cone.

"I'm starving anyways," I said, and Killian laughed.

"No morning sickness yet?" He said softly after we had stepped out of the ice cream parlor.

"No. I went through a horrible spell with Amaya in the first two months. Couldn't keep anything down. Now I believe that I'm going to eat us out of house and home every day." I said, as Amaya rode on Killian's shoulders.

"Killian, did you find your brother?" I asked him as we walked under the archway in front of Granny's.

"Aye. He is well, with a family my father was close to." Killian said sadly.

"Henry won't be using his room anymore, as he has one at Emma's, one at Neal's, and one at Regina's. How about we see if he'd like to be with us."

"I haven't introduced myself to him yet," He said sadly.

"We'll do it together," I smiled.

"Thank you," He smiled, kissing my lips softly.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Being so open and understanding about my past, and why I feel I must do this." Killian said.

"Killian, I would gladly open our home to any of your family. Liam will be welcome too." I smiled as we opened the door.

"We should find him later," I said as I spotted my mother and father.

"We're so glad you made it," My Dad smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Well it's not everyday you hear the name of your baby brother for the first time," I teased.

"Did you tell him?" My mother whispered, and I said, "A little louder, I don't think Granny heard you in the kitchen. And yes, I did."

"Tell him what?" Dad asked, confused.

"The surprise I have in mind for her birthday," I said, pointing at Amaya.

"I want a Frozen party!" she said clueing in, and I sighed.

"Sure thing pumpkin." I said, shrugging at Killian.

"So have we got any leads on Anna?" I asked as Ruby set down a hot chocolate for me and Amaya, and a cup of coffee for Killian.

"Regina said she'd make a dream catcher for Elsa, but we're unsure of what we are gonna find out from it." Emma said.

"How'd taking down the ice wall go?" Killian asked Emma as she, Elsa and Neal slid into a seat in or on the end of, the booth.

"It didn't." Elsa said, sounding anxious.

"We think there might be someone else with Elsa's powers in town, keeping it up," Neal said as Ruby caught his look up at the bar.

"Well, how about we just celebrate today and worry later. My girls have this handled." Mom said, before my Dad cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming. We wanted to share this moment with you all, as it is one of the most important things to celebrate. When new life comes to any family, it is a momentous occasion, and should be treasured. And instead of the usual fanfare that we would see in the Enchanted Forest, we wanted something small. Our son should be surrounded by friends and family today."

"We didn't get this for our daughters, Emma and Aria, but we would like to make this about all three of our children."

"We formally announce our children, Princess Emma, Princess Aria, and our newest addition, Prince Oliver Leopold."

"Ollie!" I said, smiling at my baby brother.

"It's perfect." Emma said, smirking at him.

"We wanted to name him Adam, but we thought it might be hard for you." My mom said, sadly.

"It would have been fine Mom," I smiled, asking to hold Ollie.

"Now that the suspense is over, shall we eat?" Killian said, looking down on my baby brother fondly. I knew he was excited to be a father, as he had been talking about it all morning, covertly around Amaya of course though.

* * *

Finding Liam was not hard, as Killian had snuck off when we first got back to town and located him again. He was still with the neighbors he had in the Enchanted Forest. No, the hardest part, was explaining to this boy who we were. Inviting him over for a visit later that day, Killian sat down and explained his history as I made us hot chocolate and snacks. Amaya colored at the dinning room table as he went in depth. He told Liam about their older brother, how his death and their father's abandonment shaped him, drew him to the dark side, and how he wished he could have been redeemed before the Evil Queen asked him to carry out a dark task.

"Killian, that might be too much for today," I said gently, "We don't want to overload him in one day."

"No, I need to tell him." Killian said, eye pleading with me.

"Gently." I said, taking his hand.

"I was tasked with killing the Queen's mother, by the Queen herself. But before she believed I was able to do so properly. She made me kill a man. That man had abandoned me over 200 years before on a ship, sold into servitude so he could escape justice. But I was hesitant, because that man, was our father."

"You… you said that he left me." Liam said, remembering that night.

"Aye, and I wish now, more than ever I could take it back. I was hurt and angry, but that did not justify my actions that night. You and he would have been given safe passage out of the realm, if not for my hatred. I killed my father, our father, and there won't be anything I can do to make up for that. I only hope to stop the cycle, by telling you the truth, and doing everything I can to make it up to you." He said, watching Liam very carefully.

"Killian, why don't you take Amaya downstairs?" I suggested after a minute of silence. He looked at me and nodded, taking Amaya to the playroom downstairs.

"You don't have to hold it all in Liam," I said softly.

"How can you even look at him?" The boy asked me, tears in his eyes.

"The same way I always have. I see the good in him, the part that wants to change, to be a hero. He hasn't been a villain for a long time, and he's doing everything he can to show the world he can be trusted. My father, Prince Charming, and my mother, Snow White, wouldn't have let him marry me if they didn't believe he is good."

"But he's killed so many people."

"I never said he was perfect. But he is trying."

"When my first husband died, I was angry. Angry that I didn't have anyone to grieve with. My sister and I weren't speaking, and I had no parents at that time. I was alone, and I couldn't grieve properly because I was so focused on our daughter, and making sure she was happy."

"I thought she was Killian's daughter," He said, confused.

"Now she is. I wouldn't trust him with her, if he hadn't shown me his heart, and his will to change."

"I want to be so angry at him." Liam said, fists clenched.

"Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. I wanted to be angry at the world for making me an orphan, but it wouldn't do anyone any good. It would only bring me pain. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry, and you don't have to trust Killian right away. But we want you in our lives, Killian wants you in his life. He wants to make up for his mistakes by inviting you to live with us."

"Here?" He asked, looking around.

"You'd be with family. You wouldn't be alone again," I said, telling him what he needed to hear.

"Can I think about it?" He asked.

"Of course. You don't have to decide right away." I said softly, rubbing his back.

"Would you be like my mom then?" He asked with an amused smile.

"No," I laughed, "The big sister you need."

"I have to get home, but I'll think about it."

"Just remember, you aren't alone." I said as I walked him to the door. He nodded and left, shutting the door softly. I sighed and went downstairs to find Killian sitting at his desk, crying quietly as Amaya played.

"He hates me." Killian said, not looking at me.

"No. He's hurt, and confused. Give him some time." I said rubbing his back.

"For now, let's focus on something positive. I picked out some colors for the nursery," I said, showing him my color choices.

"We don't know if it will be…" He paused to make sure Amaya wasn't listening, "A boy or a girl."

"So, neutral tones. I was thinking a soft green or even a dark beige with crème accents." I said, showing him my choices.

"I like that better," He smiled, pulling me to sit in his lap.

"We better start planning," I said, laying my cheek against his forehead.

"We have a whole nine months," he laughed nervously.

"I meant Amaya's party," I teased, knowing he was still digesting all this information. It was new to him, and I would have to remember that. He would want to be a part of everything, so I had to be patient with him.

"So, how does this work in this world?" He asked, resting a hand tentatively on my stomach.

"We confirm things at the hospital, and then it's check ups, eating right, and getting enough sleep. Meaning no alcohol, raw fish, uncooked cookie dough. Protein, carbs, veggies, and the potential of morning sickness. When I was pregnant with Amaya, I couldn't even go to work because everything set me off." I said, as I got up at the sound of a knock upstairs.

"I'll go see who it is," I smiled, walking up the stairs. As I opened the door, I was surprised to see Neal there.

"What can I do for you?" I said, inviting him into the foyer.

"I was hoping you could help me plan a date for Emma and I. I want to do this right, and up until this point, my track record with her leaves a lot to be desired."

"A nice dinner out. Emma likes simple, doesn't like grand displays. Ask her to move in, make it official, that you won't disappear again."

"I shouldn't make a big deal about it?" He asked confused.

"It is a big deal, but don't beat around the bush with it. If you do, she might hesitate. Show her you mean it," I said, rubbing my forehead as Killian and Amaya came barreling up the stairs. She was shrieking in joy as Killian chased her, Purdy hot on his heels. Neal smiled as Killian passed by, and said, "He seems good for you."

"Don't make me regret helping you. I'll cook the meal, Emma's favorite."

"Pizza?" He asked, amused.

"Nope. You'll like it, trust me."

"Well, I need to go pick up Henry from school," He smiled, "Thank you."

"Be good to her. She's had enough assholes in her life," I said seriously.

"As I was one of them, I promise." He said, waving slightly and closing the door as he left. Sighing, I went to see what Killian was up to when I noticed him from the kitchen window, twirling Amaya around in the backyard. She had her head back, laughing as Purdy barked in excitement. I smiled, lightly rubbing my stomach, "Maybe I get one after all."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ Enjoy this week's chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon A Time, ABC or any of its characters.

* * *

It was the next couple days that turned out to be the most interesting. I was feeling the queasiness starting, so I went to Whale to make things official. Killian met me at the hospital to observe the first ultrasound of our little joy, once Whale had confirmed it.

"You guys didn't waste any time," He smirked, making me roll my eyes.

"Whale, inappropriate comments will only lead to me asking Regina to flay you like a codfish." I snapped, and Killian smirked.

"You do have a little pirate in you love," He chuckled as Whale fell silent.

"We've established that already," I smiled, gesturing to my stomach.

"Two actually," Whale said.

"What?" We asked, confused.

"I count two, unless I've been drinking again." He said, pointing to the screen. I gasped, as I completely forgot that twins ran in the family. My father was a twin to my Uncle James, and I was a twin to Emma.

"Twins!" I smiled up at Killian, who hit the floor faster than I could move to catch him.

"Well, strong stomach he's got." Whale laughed, printing out a picture for me of the screenshot.

"Leave him there." I said, taking the picture from his hand and asking, "Can I have three more?"

After Killian came to, he was still in shock about the whole 'Twins' bombshell, so I sent him home with a stern warning to rest and not do anything stupid while I went to tell Regina and my mother. He picked up Amaya first from Ashley's daycare, and I walked to my parent's loft.

"Holy crap," Regina said, in shock.

"Usually it's the men that determine the sex of the babies but I didn't know that the women could control hereditary genes like that. It comes from your father's side." Mom said, as she nursed Ollie.

"I need to get cracking on planning their nursery," I smiled, liking the idea of two little ones.

"Why aren't you celebrating with Killian?" Regina asked, as we started our drinks of tea.

"He's still digesting the fact that I'm pregnant. He may not be ready to accept all of this yet. We were only married a week ago."

"But you've known for over two weeks." My mother said.

"He didn't. It was only us that knew until I told Killian on our wedding night."

"Well, now your father does," My mom said, with wide eyes, as I turned to see my Dad in shock.

"You're pregnant?" He said, and I smiled hesitantly.

"Surprise?" I laughed nervously, "You're going to be a Grandpa again. Times two."

"So, I don't know whether to beat Killian up or congratulate him." My Dad said conflicted.

"At least he married me," I pointed out, "He didn't know until our wedding night."

"That doesn't make me feel better," He said, a frown setting in.

"Well, how about we focus on what really needs the attention right now." Regina said, bringing us back to the present.

"Right, Elsa and Anna." My Dad said, before adding, "Wow, twins."

"Yes, twins. You can help paint the nursery later this week." I said as Emma and Elsa walked in.

"You are not going anywhere near paint fumes," My mother said sternly.

"What about twins and nursery's?" Emma asked, and my mother's warm smile towards me confirmed it.

"Holy shit. Already?" She asked, confused.

"Emma," I hushed her, giving her a stern but playful look.

"Congratulations," Elsa smiled.

"Thank you. Now that's how you're supposed to react," I teased.

"Forgive me, but you've been married what? A week?" She smiled, before hugging me gently.

"Hey, don't complain. Two nieces or nephews for you," I smiled right back.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Dad said, brow furrowed at Elsa's solemn look.

"We've found her. The… other person with Elsa's powers." Emma explained what had conspired in the woods.

"So the Ice Queen is real too?" Regina sighed.

"I'm beginning to think there are a whole lot of untold stories we don't acknowledge." I said, laying a hand on my flat stomach.

"I knew her, or at least, she tells me that I knew her." Emma said, handing me a file folder. Flipping through quickly, I grew more confused.

"You don't remember Chicago?"

"I don't remember any of it. And get this, on the video camera I took from that summerhouse with Lily, I found this," Emma said, shoving a tape into the player and turning on the TV. As it played out, I said, "That's…"

"She runs the ice cream shop," Emma said, showing me pictures.

"You've met her before, but you don't remember?" I said, confused.

"What are the symptoms?" Regina said, looking to be putting together something in her head.

"Symptoms?" Emma said, confused as I went through the adoption papers in the file.

"When you try to think about those 'forgotten memories', what do you feel?"

"Emptiness, like a hole in my head. It actually kind of hurts to try and remember. Like I'm hitting my head against a rock." Emma said, scrunching her nose up in pain.

"I feel the same when I try to remember where Anna is," Elsa said, concerned.

"She has your memories," Regina said, sighing, "And I wish it was another way, because then I could retrieve them for you."

"So, how do we get them back?"

"She's taken your memories and turned them into a stone. It preserves them, but it was removed form your head, and that's why you're feeling like you have a hole in your head."

"Would she keep them on her?"

"Perhaps. It would make more sense to keep them in a safe place, close to you."

"So, we find where she is hiding, and we figure out what she wants."

"We just have to make her think we aren't on to her." Regina said, thinking.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, just because I've been pre-occupied with moving, pregnancy, and a whole slew of crap. Here's a chapter that shouldn't have taken as long to finish as it did, but hopefully I can gather the energy to write like I used to, and make it up to you guys.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Once Upon a Time, ABC or Disney.

* * *

Finding the memories of Emma and Elsa was almost harder than previously thought to be, because it wasn't in the Ice Cream Truck in the woods. While they checked there, Killian and I checked the Ice Cream Parlour with Rumple.

"If I were magic memory stones, where would I be hidden," I said, as I used minimal magic to feel out where they were. Gold pointed to an ice cream tub, that lit up as I waved my hand over it. He used his own to pull the hidden stones from the bottom, making me smile.

"Now, we just need to get to Emma," I said, noticing how Gold looked relieved.

"No need, I can put them back from here," He offered.

"How? As far as I know, the person they belong to has to hold them for reabsorption back into the memory."

"I can put them in their hands," He explained, wiggling his fingers and making me nod.

"I'll text Emma to expect them," I said, getting my phone out. She responded she was waiting patiently, but to hurry.

"So, is that it for today?" Killian joked.

"You know it's never that simple," Gold said, "I wasn't honest earlier. I knew Anna."

"Oh, great. What did you get her to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to see if she would poison the Sorcerer's apprentice for me. What she didn't know was that it was actually a potion to counteract the effects of a potion I already planted in his food. I turned him into a mouse. I knew she had a pure heart, and what I needed was a pure heart to get what I needed to split myself from the dagger."

"So you used her to remove the loophole of the dagger, but keep your magic. Sounds like something you'd do," Killian said, judging him as we kept searching for anything we could use against this Ice Queen. Gold went on to explain the history he had with the Ice Queen.

"I wasn't able to do it yet. I had to collect enough power to do so, but before I could collect it inside the Sorcerer's hat, Ingrid, our Ice Queen, stole it from me. I wouldn't give back the ribbons I took from her and her sisters many years before, in exchange for the urn."

"And let me guess, you popped in, just in time to steal the urn from her, not realizing Elsa was in it."

"I simply placed it in my vault without doors. So when the Saviour and Bae came back through the Time portal, so did Elsa's urn."

"So where is Anna?"

"I left her and her husband-to-be frozen, like the Ice Queen had. I took what I needed, and nothing more. She's back in Arendelle."

"But why not tell us when it happened?" I asked gently.

"I still deal with the hunger for power. I thought getting Bae back, and being a better father to him would be enough. I know Belle wants me to be content with who I am, and she sees the good in me, but the dagger still gives the paranoia. That I could be overpowered and killed, and lose everything I just got back and worked for."

"That's the human condition. The debt that all men pay is death, and we fear death, because it's the unknown. Everyone's time will come, but we shouldn't stop living our lives because of that fear," I said softly, knowing how he felt. It reminded me of the fear I felt knowing Adam was gone. I stressed out, not knowing if he found peace, or what I was going to do. Many dark days followed his passing.

"I know its ill timing, but I need to know that my conscience is clear."

"Well, do you mind retelling this to the whole group?" Killian said, knowing how hard it must have been for Gold to bare all his faults. Having just down it the day before to his brother, he knew that it was always a gamble to tell the truth.

"I will now. Thank you for your acceptance."

"Mr. Gold, I accepted you, warts and all when I first met you, because you gave me back my ability to believe, without asking for a single thing in return. You are a good man. Anyone that can't see that must be blind," I smiled.

"I appreciate that Miss Swan. Sorry, Mrs. Jones," He said, a genuine smile appearing.

"Now, I have someone to meet for lunch. Why don't you two head back to the group. Hopefully Emma has got her memories back and we have a bit more information on this Ingrid character."

"I will tell you them what I knew of her plan. She wanted Elsa and another 'sister', both being magical to replace her own lost sisters," Gold explained, as he and Killian started walking towards the library.

"Who are you meeting, love?" Killian turned and asked.

"I will tell you tonight. I'll be safe," I smiled. He nodded, kissing me sweetly before giving my flat stomach a small rub. A silly smile came over his face as he turned back to Gold and I laughed, "I'll see you at home."

Quickly walking towards Granny's, I saw my lunch guest already sitting in the window booth. Shrugging my coat off, I hung it on the coat rack and said, "Good morning Liam."

"Good morning? It's nearly 1pm," He smiled.

"Well, regardless, it's not the afternoon until I eat. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I told my… foster parents that I was eating lunch with you and they understood."

"We are lucky its spring break," I chuckled.

Ruby made her way over and we ordered, me explaining to her that this was Killian's half brother. As she came back with our drinks she remarked he was handsome like his brother and he probably already has a girlfriend at school.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Video games mostly. I read a bit, but I prefer to be down by the marina. It's calmer there, and I can think."

"Well, you and your brother have that in common. The being by the ocean, not the video games. Killian still has troubles with a cell phone," I joked.

"Do you think… that if I were to live with you guys, that he would take me sailing sometime?"

"I know he's talked of nothing else but all the things he'd love to do with you. He didn't know if you'd like the ocean, but now I can tell him you do."

"Yeah, I do. I thought about it last night. I think I'd like to live with you guys," Liam said, as Ruby brought us our food.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?" I said, as I started in on my salad.

"I'm still hurt."

"And that's natural. You don't have to feel conflicted about it. Killian is going to do everything in his power to earn your forgiveness. I'm going to paint you a scenario, and maybe this will help."

"Okay."

"Imagine someone you loved and put your trust in, turned around and betrayed you. And then you lost the next person you loved and trusted like that. Your heart turned hard, and when you confronted the first person, they had just moved on like nothing had happened, like you didn't matter. Do you feel that hurt?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's how Killian felt when he confronted your father. He felt betrayed that your father never came looking for your older brother or himself."

"I felt that when Killian said he left me. It hurt more than this."

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but I understand why Killian gave into the darkness like that. He has turned himself around. At first to woo me, but then because he truly wants to be seen as more than a pirate. He wants to be a better man for you, for Amaya and for our twins."

"Twins?" He said confused.

"I guess we didn't tell you the other day. You are going to be an Uncle," I smiled.

"Wow, so maybe I should rethink moving into a house where there are going to be screaming children," He teased.

"Regardless, we'd love to have you. I'm ready to convert Henry's room in the basement for you, and Amaya's and the twins rooms are on the third floor, so you don't have to worry about the noise."

"I didn't really get to see much of the house," He commented.

"Well, it has a giant family room downstairs that I converted into a playroom for Amaya, and Killian has a corner of it for his desk and knick knacks that he's collected over his 200 plus years. My office is being redesigned as the twins nursery. You'll have your own bathroom down there, and I will expect you to help out with chores. I wont be able to do much in a few months, but you may need to help me with carrying groceries and carrying laundry upstairs."

"Sounds reasonable." He said, nodding as he finished his burger.

"If you'd like, I can teach you to cook. It's always a skill you'll need later," I added. He smiled, "My mother couldn't teach me, because she died when I was very young. I'd like that though."

"It might be a good idea for you and Killian to go see Dr. Hopper. It will help you guys understand each other and heal."

"Maybe. So, when could I move in?"

"Whenever you'd like," I replied, feeling elated that Killian would finally be with family again.

"If I pack tonight, could I move in tomorrow?"

"I don't see a problem with that! We can come over tomorrow to help you pack your stuff in the car."

"Awesome," He smiled, finishing his burger.

As we finished our food, I said goodbye, with the promise of meeting him at his foster parents house at noon. Grabbing a few groceries for dinner on the way back, I noticed that Amaya was playing in the front yard with Purdy.

"Amaya, where's Daddy?"

"He's in the shed," She smiled, grabbing the lightest of the bags and helping me bring it inside. She chatted away about what Grandma taught her today, about blue birds and how they would always come back to you if you took care of them.

"Hello love, how was lunch?" Killian asked, coming in to kiss my cheek, before washing his hands.

"It was great, because I have some good news," I smiled.

"And what is that?" He smiled, taking a dishtowel to dry his hands.

"Tomorrow, we are going to pick up Liam and his belongings," I said, putting the milk away. I heard Killian pause, so I turned back to find him looking at me funny.

"Don't jest with me Aria. Is it true?"

"Yes," I spoke softly as I held his face in my hands.

"A miracle worker. I married a miracle worker," He chuckled before kissing me passionately.

"But, I did suggest that you both should see Archie. It will be healing for both of you," I said as he pulled back.

"I will see the Cricket. Anything. I will do anything to make things right between my brother and I. I love you," He smiled, kissing my face all over. I squealed as he wrapped his arms firmly around my middle and continued assaulting me with sweet kisses. Amaya laughed, "Daddy!"

"How could I forget my girl?" Killian said, plopping Amaya on the counter and kissing her face too. She screamed in delight as he growled into her neck, and I moved to help him on the other side.

"Uncle, Uncle!" She laughed, and we backed off.

"Actually, love bug," I started, "I want to tell you something."

"Do you remember the young man that came by the other day, and you were colouring at the table?"

"I made a picture of us," She said, pointing to the drawing on the table.

"Yes, you did. Well, that young man is Killian's brother. And since he doesn't have any other family here in Storybrooke, we invited him to come live with us. And because Henry doesn't live here anymore, we wanted to give him the room downstairs."

"What do you say little love? Do you want another Uncle? I'm sure he'd love to play with you," Killian added.

"He's gonna live here?" She said excited.

"Yeah, and he would watch you while Daddy and I go out and help Auntie Emma and Regina sometimes."

"Do you think he likes to color? Do you think he'll push me on the swings?"

"I believe he will. Now, pumpkin, there is something else," I said smiling at Killian. His responding smile gave me the permission I needed to start.

"Do you know how Mommy went to the doctor the other day? Well, I was going, because Mommy is going to start growing very soon."

"You're getting taller?"

"No pet. My belly will start getting bigger, like Grandma's was with your Uncle Oliver," I smiled as she looked down.

"Like with a baby?" She said, eyes lighting up in understanding.

"Not with just one baby, but two little babies," Killian said, looking lovingly on our daughter.

"You are going to be a big sister," I beamed as she started squealing. She started crying a bit and I hushed her, "What's wrong love?"

"I'm happy Momma. But why am I crying?"

"It's natural, pet. We cry when we are happy, sad, scared, and a mess of other emotions. These are happy tears. Now, cheer up. I got us Ice Cream for dessert," I spoke softly, smiling when she perked up.

"When are they coming? Where will they sleep? In my room? I can go clean it now!" She started firing off questions left and right.

"Whoa, hold your horses Amaya. The babies won't be here for another 8 months. We just wait and plan and you enjoy your time as an only child. You're birthday is next week, what do you want for it?"

"A Frozen party," She said sternly.

"Yes, but what for your birthday? What kind of present?" Killian smiled, helping her down and taking her to the table.

"I want Anna and Elsa there," She said and I sighed in defeat.

"Well, now we really have to find Anna," I chuckled, as Killian helped her up to sit.

"Well, your mother and I will help as best as we can," He smiled, handing her another coloring book and her box of pencil crayons.

"I'm gonna colour a picture of the babies! They should be in her tummy, right?" She asked aloud, before shaking her head and getting to work. She had the same look of concentration that Adam did and I smiled in nostalgia. He used to always bit his lip as he worked on something around the apartment.

"Now, we just have to get her gift," Killian teased, coming up behind me and kissing me sweetly on the temple. Smiling, I said, "I love you."

"And I love you, Princess," He whispered, as we watched our little girl chat away to herself, content as could be with the life we lived. It wasn't peaceful, but for now, it's perfect.


End file.
